Rouge Toons
by Bobby South
Summary: In this action-comedy spoofing James Bond, Iron Man, Game of Thrones and Frozen (2013) among others, Hamton, Rita and Runt have to team up with a beautiful yet mysterious pig in order to save their co-stars and the world from a secret evil magic force...
1. Toonraker

"It's about time I was given a chance to give an introduction!" Daffy Duck yelled throughout the sound stage. "Soon, the audience will realise that rabbit is not the only one who can give great introductions, you know! They'll see that some fresh new talent can – "

"Mr. Duck?" whispered the cameraman.

"WHAT!" Daffy yelled.

"We're rolling."

Daffy's angry face fell as he faced the camera. Then he smiled sheepishly as he sat in the chair. "Greeting, friends," he said. "And welcome to _Rouge Toons_, the story all about how I'm gonna retire from Warner Bros. studios." Then he realised what he said as he looked at the words he was reading on the screen. "What? Who wrote those words? I demand to know!"

Then he and his chair flipped.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" asked Bugs Bunny, as he climbed out of the hole from the floor.

"Did you write this, rabbit?" Daffy demanded, pointing to the screen.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Bugs.

"You're despicable."

"Well, the next paragraph dis batter," said Bugs.

"Okay." Daffy faced the camera and smiled again. "As I was sayin', this is a story full of comedy, action, thrills and me flying south for the winter. What? South? Winter? It's the middle of July!" Then the angry duck turned to a snickering Bugs. "You're not tryin' to get me fired, are ya?"

"Keep on readin'," said Bugs. "It gets batter."

"Okay," said Daffy. Then he faced the camera. "In this story, it's going to involve me in it." He smiled happily. "Hey, now this is more like it. For my part, I am going to volunteer myself to be a roasted duck for a big family dinner. WHAT!"

Then he turned angrily to Bugs.

"Ain't I a stinker!" the wise-cracking rabbit chuckled.

"You certainly are!" snapped Daffy, as he slowly and coldly walked to Bugs. "And here comes the soap to clean you up!"

"You do realise that this means war!" warned Bugs.

But the duck dived for him and the boys started to fight.

As the boys fought and fought in the background, Lola Bunny, wearing a red dress, got in front of the camera.

"Hi, everyone," she greeted. "I'm Lola Bunny and, as our boys are busy fighting, I'm here to take over the job of narrating _Rogue Toons_. They story began in space…"

* * *

Silence. That's all the whole universe seemed to have. Nothing but silence, white stars and exploding bubbles.

Wait! Exploding bubbles?

The universe did have exploding green bubbles! And they were heading for Earth!

The bubbles were coming from the bottle neck of a giant metal bottle-shaped space ship.

Step inside the ship and it would look boring. Despite the colourfulness and the large space to work in, all that anyone would see would be bottles everywhere. Bottle-shape knobs and bottle-shaped levers and bottle-shaped everything. Even the aliens maintaining the ship were all bottle-shaped.

They all had caps on the top of their heads, as well as two eyes, two arms, two legs and a mouth.  
"Captain Cap?" called a bottle alien, who was observing the radar on the bridge.

"What is it, private?" asked Captain Cap, as he walked to the radar.

"It's not private, sir," said the radar technician. "It's a space shuttle coming from Earth."

Cap saw that on the radar that the bottle technician was right: a space shuttle coming from Earth was approaching the Giant Bottle Ship.

Then the giant screen behind them turned on. The aliens turned around.

"Greetings, bottle aliens," said Buster Bunny. "This is Captain Buster Bunny of _Toonraker_. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Captain Cap," replied Cap. "My army and I have fled the Galactic Bottle Empire and intend to build our own empire with your planet as my throne."

Babs Bunny appeared next to Buster. "Earth is too full of people," she said. "Have you tried the free planets, like Uranus, Venus, Neptune, Saturn, Jupiter, Pluto, Mercury and – "

Buster pushed Babs away.

"And here is a little peace-offering present for you," said Cap, as he sat in his chair and pressed a button on the right arm.

* * *

"Get ready, guys!" ordered Buster.

"For the pressies?" cried Plucky Duck. "Yippee!"

"Lieutenant Plucky," said Buster. "These presents – "

"Are for us and they're coming!" cried Plucky.

"They're also exploding bubbles and they're aiming for us!" snapped Buster.

"Yeah, remember what Acme Loo taught us about accepting gifts from the enemies?" asked Babs. "That they're all a disguise to fool you."

Then Plucky's eyes opened wildly. "Oh, yeah," he said slowly.

KA-BOOM!

"What? What's happening?" asked Plucky.

"The ship's arms are popping the bubbles easily," reported Hamton J. Pig.

Outside, _Toonraker _had two mechanical arms on each side. Both of them reached out for each and every bubble and popped it.

"Well done, Sergeant Hamton," said Buster. "Keep up the good work."

* * *

Back on the bottle ship, Cap screamed in anger as he watched _Toonraker_'s successful attempt at popping the bubbles. Then he had an evil idea. He walked to the aft side of his ship where he pulled down a giant lever.

* * *

"Captain Buster," reported Plucky. "We have a problem."  
"What is it?" asked Buster. Then he saw a bigger swarm of giant golden bubbles aiming towards them. Hamton tried to pop as many bubbles as he could, but –

BOOM!

Outside, the burnt-up mechanical arms were floating away from _Toonraker_.

"Like, what do we do know?" asked Shirley the Loon.

All the toons began to think.

"I know!" cried Babs.

"What?" asked Buster. Then his best friend whispered something into his ear and he liked it. "It's so crazy, it might just work!"

"What will work?" asked Plucky.

"Thank you for volunteering, Plucky," said Buster.

"Volunteering for what?" asked the curious duck, as he followed the bunnies. They each went into a metal door.

"Okay, Calamity," Buster called through the door. "We're ready!"

Calamity Coyote pulled down a lever,

* * *

On the outside of _Toonraker_, three holes opened.

"And just how, may I ask, are we going to get to the bottle ship?" Plucky asked.

"We're space jumping," replied Buster.

"Like in J.J. Abrams' _Star Trek_ movies," added Babs

Soon, Buster, Babs and Plucky in their spacesuits and helmets shot out like a cannon.

"Wow!" Buster cried happily. "This is so cool!"

"Whee!"

Buster looked to see Babs spinning around him like she was an out-of-control kite.

"Show off," he muttered.

"Whoa!" cried Plucky. He was flying around, too, but he was in less control than Babs. "How do you steer this thing?"

"Don't lose control, Plucky," said Buster. "We need to get to the bottle ship as soon as possible." Then he looked up and gasped. "Babs, ten o'clock!"

Babs looked at her watch. "Why, what happens at ten o'clock?"

"You're going to get hit by an exploding bubble!"

Babs quickly turned around and saw the bubble coming towards her. Then the bubble got closer and – KA-BOOM!

"BABS!" cried Buster.

Then he saw Babs's body falling towards him. He caught her and looked at her unconscious.

"Babs?" Buster started to shake her.

"Stop it, Buster," muttered Babs. "You're giving me a headache."

Buster let go and was happy that Babs was alive and well. "Be careful next time with those bubbles next time," he told them.

"I _was_ careful," said Babs. "I pulled a trick."  
"Care to share that trick?" asked Plucky. "More bubbles are approaching me!"

"Look in your pockets," said Babs.

They all reached into their pockets and pulled out a handful of short straws.

"Throw one each at a time to pop them," went on Babs.

Plucky got out his straws and throw one at the nearest bubble to him. "It works!" he cried. "Glad I thought of it!"

The bunnies just shook their heads at Plucky's arrogance and kept on throwing straws at the bubbles. The more they threw, the closer they got to the bottle ship.

"Just how are we going to get in?" asked Babs.

They all looked around.

"There!" Buster cried, pointing to a hole on the top of the ship. "Head for that hole!"  
So they did. Buster went in first, followed by Babs and finally Plucky. They were finally in the ship.

As they took their helmets off, something else took over their heads – and their whole bodies. It was a giant bottle. They were all each bottled up in a bottle by evil-grinning bottle aliens.

"Let me out!" yelled Plucky. "Let me out!"

"Cut it out, Plucky," said Buster. "It won't do any good."

"I may be bottled up," said Plucky, "but my feelings don't have to be." Then he turned back to the aliens. "Get me out of here!"

* * *

Soon, the imprisoned Toons were escorted to the bridge where Cap and his crew were waiting for them.

"Release them," he ordered to the bottle guards.

The bottle guards unscrewed the bottle caps off and poured Buster, Babs and Plucky out.

"Welcome, Earthlings," said Cap. "You're just in time to witness the destruction of your planet."

The three toons were slammed to the window. They watched the giant golden bubbles heading towards Earth.

"Guys, I have a plan," whispered Buster. Then he started to whisper into his friends' ears before they were quickly pulled away.

"What are you guys whispering about?" demanded one of the guards.

Babs and Plucky looked at Buster.

"Well," said Buster. "Since we have no choice but to surrender, we would like to offer you a gift."  
"WHAT!" cried Babs and Plucky.

"To show that there are no hard feelings," said Buster.

"Let's see it," demanded Captain Cap.

"You'll have to take your caps off, though," went on Buster.

The bottle aliens looked at him suspiciously.

"Otherwise this gift won't be awesome."  
"Take them off," Cap said.

The aliens took their caps off.

"Now, guys!" shouted Buster.

The toons jumped over the bottle aliens and they each poured something in their bottle bodies. They felt nothing at all.

"Ha!" cried one of the bottle soldiers. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Enough tricks!" snapped Captain Cap. "Get them!"

The bottle soldiers charged for the toons, but then they stopped. The green liquids inside them started to bubble.

"I don't feel too good," moaned a bottle soldier.

Then the liquid was fizzling and shooting up like a volcano.

"What did you put into us?" demanded Captain Cap.

"This!" Buster held up an empty bottle with the label 'ACME BABY VOLCANO BUBBULES'.

"Get them!" ordered Cap.

They ran for them, but Babs got out a bowling ball and threw them at the bottled aliens. Soon the aliens were knocked down by bowling pins and they were standing upside down on their necks.

Babs cheered. "And the champ is… Babs Bunny!" She said her name in a different voice. "Well, thank you all."  
Buster and Plucky just shook their heads.

* * *

Five minutes later, _Toonraker_ was flying towards a giant recycling bin. The shuttle dropped the bottled aliens into the bin and flew off.

Inside, the toons were celebrating. "Good job, guys!" smiled Buster. "Mission accomplished!"

"And this movie is a wrap!" cried J.J. Abrams, as he walked in. "Good job, guys."

* * *

"And that was _Toonraker_, the brand new _Tiny Toon Adventures _film directed by J.J. Abrams," said Steven Spielberg on the stand.

The entire audience at the Dolby Theatre gave Abrams and the Tiny Toons a huge round of applause. The toons stood up, bowed and waved wildly, while the humble Abrams just stood up and waved modestly.

"But," said Spielberg, "that is not the only film nominated for the best Animated Short this year. Now, let's check out the new Quentin Tarantino short with the _Animaniacs_, _On the Dictator's Secret Service_."

The audience clapped. And the film played and everyone seemed to be impressed with it already.

"This is really cool," said Buster.

Everyone seemed to agree, except Plucky.

"We're never going to win the Oscar now," he moaned. Then his stomach groaned. He turned to his best friend Hamton. "Hammy, buddy, you wouldn't be a pal and get us something to eat, will you?"

"But, Plucky, I'm really enjoying this movie," protested Hamton.

"Think about yourself more than your starving friend, eh?" snapped Plucky. "What kind of a friend are you?"

Hamton, beginning to feel real guilty, sighed, got up and walked out of the room.

"Man, this is exciting!" cried Plucky happily, as he watched Tarantino's movie. "Why did we choose Abrams over Tarantino?"

"Shh!" snapped Buster and Babs.


	2. The Tough Girls

Hamton was carrying a tower of food. It was so high that he couldn't see where he was going.

BUMP!

He was on the floor with all the food laid around him. He started to get back on his hooves again.

"Popcorn?"  
"Ice cream?"

"Cheese burgers?"

"Candy floss?"

"Pizzas?"

"With anchovies!"

Hamton looked ahead to see a brown-furred wolf with pigtails, a silver-skinned komodo dragon with long black hair and rainbow glasses and a yellow feather peacock with tied-up yellow hair. They were all each wearing silver dresses.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Hamton. "I couldn't see where I was going."

The komodo dragon approached him. "You could have made two trips instead of one. And all of this food is not good for you – "

"Odd-Blob!" snapped the wolf. "There's no need to be a diva or to give another boring lecture."

"But, Snarls," protested Odd-Blob. "I – "

"Snarls?" cried Hamton. "Odd-Blob?" And he turned to the peacock. "Goldfeather? You're not by any chance – "

"The Tough Girls?" said Odd-Blob. "We are."

"Actually, my name is Blonde-feather and we're the Mean Girls," said the peacock.

"Shut up, Goldfeather!" snapped Snarls. "You're a superstar and yet this fan of yours is ten times smarter than you." Then she turned around to face Hamton. "What's your name?"

"Hamton J. Pig," replied Hamton.

"From _Tiny Toon Adventures_," added Odd-Blob. "Would you like to come backstage with us?"

Hamton thought about it. He had never been offered something like in his life and recently his friends hadn't been treating him very well. They've either been sending him away to get stuff, like Plucky did five minutes ago, or just not been talking to him. So this is the first time in a long while that he's been give attention – positive attention, that is.

"Oh, come on," said Goldfeather, putting her wing on his back.

"Gee, thanks," said Hamton. "It's an honour to meet a very successful rock band."

"You're too kind," said Odd-Blob. "But this band's only been around for three years. We're on after right Jo Bayboy."

"Jo Bayboy?" said Hamton. "The teen idol?"

* * *

"Now," said Spielberg, "after seeing the new _Pinky and the Brain_ short, _A View to a Chill_, directed by Christopher Nolan…"

Nolan, Pinky and the Brian stood up and waved to thunderous applause.

"…the board and I need to make its mind up on which animated short is the winner," finished Spielberg. "But while we're deciding, here is critically acclaimed and highly popular teen idol, Joanna Bayboy."

The audience applauded, as a beautifully tanned blonde eighteen-year-old in a black dress approached the stage.

"Thank you," she said modestly. "I'm so happy to be here. As you know, it's been three years since I performed or acted."

"Well, what stopped you?" asked Plucky.

"Plucky," said Buster. "They say, three years ago, a mean pig gave Jo's friend, Tina Heman, a drink that made her so ill and tried to give it to her, too."  
"So she went into hiding for three years," said Babs.

"But now she's being brave and coming out of it," said Buster. "You've got to admire her for that."

"What happened to that evil pig?" asked Plucky.

"She escaped and no one has heard from her since," replied Buster.

"Now, this is a brand new song that I've been writing in my three-year absence," said Jo.

The room went dark and the music began to play. "_People may never accept who you are and will force to change you_," Jo sang.

* * *

Backstage, Hamton followed the Tough Girls.

"We've got to get to go on," Snarls said to Hamton. "So if you just sit down and treat yourself to this delicious popcorn…"

Hamton sat down and Goldfeather gave him a bucket full of… logs?

"Goldfeather, what's this?" demanded Snarls.

"Treating him with Yule logs," said Goldfeather.

Odd-Blob pick up a 'Yule' log and tasted it.

CRUNCH!

"Ow!" she moaned, as she spat a tooth out. "It is a clearly not a Yule log."

"Goldfeather!" yelled Snarls. "You are making us look back by giving our guest nothing to eat! This is just a normal wood log, not a Yule log and it's not even Christmas! Now, get him the popcorn! This week!"

Goldfeather didn't move.

"Well, why aren't you moving?"

"You said I have all week to get him popcorn," replied Goldfeather.

"Oh!" Snarls sighed. She grabbed a bucket of pop corn and gave it to Hamton. "See you later, dude." And, with that, the Tough Girls left.

"Oh, boy!" cried Hamton, as he sniffed the popcorn. "This popcorn smells really delicious!"

He grabbed a hoof-ful of popcorn and was bringing it to his mouth, when –

WHACK!

Hamton saw that his hoof had no popcorn in it at all. It was on the ground. Then the bucket was yanked.

"Hey!" yelled Hamton, as he saw who took it. It was another pig! A female, tall, black pig with long straight black hair.

Hamton had seen some skinny pigs (the farm type pigs, not the guinea pig species) in his life, but this one was the skinniest pig he had ever met in his life.

She was wearing a dark blue cleaner's uniform.

"We can share," said Hamton. "There's no need to steal."

"And there's no need for us to be turned into pork chops, either," snapped the female pig in a British accent.

That stopped Hamton. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"This popcorn doesn't have salt or sugar on it," said the pig. "It has sleeping tablets."

Hamton gasped. "Sleeping tablets?"

"Doctor prescribed tablets," said the British pig. "We still want this story to be child friendly, don't we?"

"But I didn't see any tablets," retorted Hamton.

"That's because they've been crushed and sprinkled onto this stuff," explained the British pig. "Look, the point is, the Tough Girls gave you this sleeping popcorn is because they want you."

"Want me for what?" asked Hamton.

"Want you because you're so handsome," said Goldfeather's voice.

"Useful," said Odd-Blob's voice.

The pigs turned around to see the Tough Girls walking to them.

"Yeah, our employer thinks you're the right pig to help her," said Snarls.

"And she will pay you plenty of money," said Odd-blob.

"I thought the reward was d – " Goldfeather's beak was grabbed by Snarls's strong paw.

"Come with me," said the British pig, holding her hand.

"Don't listen to her," said Odd-Blob. "We'll take good care of you."  
Hamton was so confused. He didn't know who were the good girls and the bad ones.

"Quick!" yelled Snarls. "Grab him!" Growling with her sharp golden teeth, she led the Tough Girls to seize Hamton.

"J.A.N.Y.I.S.," said the British pig. "Cut off all the power."

"_Right away, ma'am_," said a female robotic voice.

The Tough Girls ran for Hamton, but soon darkness took over them. The only things that could be seen were the five set of eyes.  
"Quick!" yelled Snarls. "After him!"

The eyes started to move around the whole place.

"I gotcha!" cried Goldfeather's voice.

"Get your dusty feathers of my face before I eat you!" yelled Snarls's voice.

"Oh, sorry," said Goldfeather's voice.

"I have you now!" yelled Odd-Blob's voice.

"This is the thickest net I've even seen," said Goldfeather's voice.

"That's because, Goldfeather, it's not a net, it's a – "

Then the lights were back on. Odd-Blob saw that her bag was moving. She opened it and out shot Goldfeather.

"What are you doing in my bag?" demanded Odd-Blob.

"What is your bag doing to _me_?" Goldfeather demanded back.

"Guys, shut up!" snapped Snarls. She put her paw next to her ear.

The Tough Girls heard something in the air.

"Whoa!" cried a voice that sounded like Hamton.

"Shh!" cried a voice that sounded like the British pig's voice.

Odd-Blob followed the sound. "I believe it's coming from here." She was pointing to the trash chute.

"Well, don't just stand there," said Snarls. "Let's go and find them!"


	3. Escaping LA

The lids of every litter bin outside the back of the Dolby Theatre were flipping up and slamming down as the Tough Girls searched for the pigs.

"Tough Girls," called a guard. "You're on now."  
"We can't go on yet," said Snarls. "Goldfeather has lost her pearls."

"Okay, but don't take too long," said the guard. Then he shut the door behind him.

"Anything?" called Snarls.

"I found them!" cried Goldfeather.

Snarls ran to her. "You found them?"

"Yes," replied Goldfeather. "I found…" She reached into the bin. "My pearls!"

Snarls groaned as she glared at the plastic pink pearls that no one older than six-year-olds would wear.

"I think I found them," called Odd-Blob.

Snarls and Goldfeather ran to the bin that Odd-Blob was at.

"Well, where are they?" asked Snarls.

"Right there," said Odd-Blob, as she shone her touch on the trash.

An unimpressed Snarls slowly went in and picked up a pink pig and a black pig. "What are these?" asked Snarls.

"The pigs we're after," replied Odd-Blob.

"Get them to talk," said Snarls.

Odd-Blob tickled their tummies, but the pigs made no noise. "Hmm, that's funny," she said. "They're not talking."

"That's because they're not real pigs, genius!" snapped Snarls. "They're pig dolls!"

"Do you think our trick worked?" whispered a male voice.

"Shh!" whispered a female voice.

The Tough Girls looked around.

Snarls dropped the pig dolls down and grinned evilly with her golden teeth. "Good try, pigs," she yelled, "but I'm getting tired of the game and it's going to end right now!"

As soon as the Tough Girls split up again, a trash container lifted up. It was Hamton who was pushing it up, but the British pig closed the lid back down.

The pigs stood in silence and darkness. They could only see each other's eyes.

"I think we can get out now," whispered Hamton. "The coast looks clear."

"_Looks_ clear," the British pig whispered back. "But it could be – "

"Hey, who goes there?" demanded a different female voice.

"Yeah, who is it?" demanded a different male voice, followed by a growl.

Then the container was shaking like an earthquake as something was chasing the pigs. Then it fell over, spilling out the trash along with the pigs with a cat and a dog.

"Gosh!" cried Hamton. "It's Rita and Runt!"

"Yeah, and what were you and your friend doing in trash container, Hamton?" asked Rita.

"We're hiding from bad guys," replied Hamton.

"What bad guys?" Rita asked.

"Hey, Rita," called Runt. "There's a crowd coming to greet us."

Hamton and Rita turned around to see the Tough Girls running towards them. Snarls had a sword, Goldfeather held a flaming torch and Odd-Blob held a device.  
"What are you carrying that device for?" asked Snarls.

"It's a drone device," replied Odd-Blob.

"It'd better be useful," warned Snarls.

"Follow me, boys!" ordered Rita. And she ran, followed by Hamton and Runt.

Then Hamton didn't realize that the British Pig wasn't with them anymore. He looked around everywhere for her, but she was nowhere in sight.

"You coming or what?" called Rita.

"Coming," replied Hamton. At least he wasn't alone; he was with two characters, not from his show, but from a show related to his.

They came to an end of the fence. Rita squeezed through a hole under it. Hamton squeezed through, too. Runt dived through the hole, but he was stuck halfway.

"I'm stuck, Rita!" cried Runt. "Definitely, stuck!"

"Dogs, go fig," muttered Rita.

She and Hamton tried to pull Runt out, but he was too big.

"If you didn't eat so much," said Rita, "you could squeeze through a lot easier!"

"Eat?" said Hamton. "Eat!"

"Don't you start, too," snapped Rita.

"No, I have an idea," said the pig, as he ran off.

"Hey, come back!" called Rita. "What are you doing?"

But the pig vanished.

"Uh, Rita?" called Runt. "I think they're getting closer."

Rita sighed and carried on pulling and pulling him. Then –

"Oh, boy!" cried Runt, as he got out of the hole.

"Hmm," said Rita, as she lied on the floor. "Perhaps I don't know my own strength." Then she saw Runt running across the other side of the street where Hamton gave him a triple cheeseburger.

The boys ran back to her and Hamton helped her back on her feet.

"You left us to get a snack?" snapped Rita.

"Actually, it was my plan to help get Runt out of that tight hole," explained Hamton. "And I'm happy it worked."

"Right," said Rita. "Now that we're all free – "

"You can come with us now."  
Hamton, Rita and Runt turned around to face the Tough Girls arming their weapons at them. They reached for them, but then they were knocked down by a car – an Aston Martini X12.

The passenger side opened and the three toons were surprised to see who the driver was.

"Get in," ordered the British pig, who was in the driver's seat. She was not in her cleaner's outfit anymore. She was wearing a tuxedo. On her right ear, she had an earpiece.

Hamton, Rita and Runt got into the car and they drove off.

By the time the Tough Girls got onto their feet, a phone started to ring.

"Hello," said Odd-Blob, who answered it.

"_Have you got the pigs yet_?" screamed the female voice on the phone.

"No, ma'am," replied Odd-Blob. "And they're now with a stray cat and dog."

"_Enough of the boring excuses_!" screamed the voice. "_Just get those pigs and cat and dog to me now!_" Then the line went dead.

* * *

Sunrise hit the Los Angeles highway as the Aston Martini zoomed by. Everyone had been silent as the British pig was driving the car.

"How old are you?" asked Rita, who was in the back seat.

"Fifteen," replied the pig.

"And you're driving?"

"I took a course last year," replied the British pig. "And I passed very quickly and now licensed to drive."

"May I ask why are those Tough Girls after me?" asked Hamton. "What did I do to them?"

"Nothing," replied the British pig. "They're trying to capture you because their boss wants you."

"Why?" asked Hamton.

The pig took a deep breath. "Well – "

"_Pardon me, ma'am_," said the female robotic voice from the pig's earpiece.

"What is it, J.A.N.Y.I.S.?" asked the British pig.

"_We got a problem_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"Uh, oh," cried Runt. "We got company. Definitely, got company."

The British pig looked in the mirror and saw that Runt was right. The Tough Girls are catching up to them in a yellow car.

"J.A.N.Y.I.S., take control of the car," ordered the British Pig.

"_Yes, ma'am_," replied J.A.N.Y.I.S.

Hamton's seat belt was fastened tightly.

In the back seat, one pair of mechanical hands put Rita in a pet carrier.

"Oh, great," she moaned.

Another pair of mechanical hands put Runt in a pet carrier too.

"Hey, this is lovely," he said. "Plenty of room."

"What's the news, Hamton?" asked Rita.

"The lady is getting out of the car and is now on the roof," reported Hamton.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Hamton was not wrong. The British Pig _was_ on the roof on the Martini.

"Come on, Tough Girls!" she called to them. "Do your very worst!"

The yellow car zoomed very fast towards them.

"Goldfeather, do your thing!" ordered Snarls, who was at the steering wheel.

"Eat dusty feathers, pig!" shouted Goldfeather as she aimed a gun at the British Pig. Out of the gun, she fired lots of feathers. The feathers didn't float; they were flying towards the Martini as if they were darts.

"There's no way those feathers can't stop the car now," said Goldfeather. "If they don't stop the car, they will spread dust onto them and – "

"They won't do either of those," said Odd-Blob. "Look!"

The Tough Girls saw the British Pig holding a leaf blower and was blowing the feathers away. And guess where those feathers landed?

"Atchoo!" The Tough Girls sneezed.

"Way to go, feather – Atchoo – Brain!" screamed Snarls.

"I did my – Atchoo – best!" protested Goldfeather.

"Odd-Blob, how are your drones – Atchoo – doing?" asked Snarls.

"They will be there in five – Atchoo!" Odd-blob sneezed.

"I hope it's minutes," said Snarls.

"Seconds, actually," said Odd-Blob.

A plane appeared above them and fired ten missiles towards the Martini.

"J.A.N.Y.I.S., let's give these back to their owners, shall we?" said the British Pig.

"_Very good, ma'am_," replied J.A.N.Y.I.S.

The Tough Girls looked hopeful as they saw the missiles heading towards the Martini. Then they turned around and were flying towards them.

"Ahh!" they screamed.

Snarls did her best to drive pass the exploding missiles.

"Well, that was easy," said Snarls. "Dodged all ten!"

BOOM!  
Soon they were in a destroyed car of dust and smoke.

"Did I forget to tell you that there was a secret eleventh one?" rasped Odd-Blob.

"Yep," rasped Snarls.

* * *

Back in the Martini, the British Pig went back into the driver's seat.

"J.A.N.Y.I.S., let's make our passengers comfortable," she said.

Hamton's belt was loosened and Rita and Runt were shaken out of their pet carriers.

"I've lost them now," said the British Pig. "It's going to be smooth – "

BUMP!

The British Pig looked in the rear view mirror to see the Tough Girls in a blue car _still_ after them.

"Smooth bumping?" said Rita.

"_Ma'am_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S. "_We are approaching Santa Monica_."

This gave the British Pig an idea. "J.A.N.Y.I.S., set the destination for Santa Monica Pier."

"_Right away, Ma'am._"

* * *

The Tough Girls saw the Martini driving off to Santa Monica.

"Hold on, girls," said Snarls, who was in the driver's seat of their new car. "We're going to crash them."

Then she put her foot down and zoomed after them.

* * *

The Martini was driving through the city of downtown Santa Monica.

"Uh, oh," cried Runt. "They're still here. Yep, definitely here." And he was right. The Tough Girls were still behind them.

"I hope you got a plan," Hamton said to the British Pig.

"I always have," she said.

The Martini turned right and was driving on the Santa Monica Pier.

"What are you doing?" asked Rita. "You're heading out for sea."  
"Yeah, that's the plan," said the British pig.

"But if we go in, we'll drown!" cried Hamton.

"Then hold your breath." Then the British pig slammed her foot down.

Hamton and Rita screamed and Runt cheered as the car jumped off the pier and dived into the sea. Then the pig flicked a switch. Outside, the car's wheels were covered up. Out of the car came submarine arms.

* * *

Back on the pier, the blue car stopped from the pier. The Tough Girls got out and looked at the sea.

"Okay," said Goldfeather. "We just need to dive in and get them out of the sunken car."

"Wait a minute, Goldfeather," said Odd-Blob, as she got out a device. "The 'sunken car' is now a submarine and is moving away."

"Drat!" shouted Snarls, as she slammed the door on the car. Then the phone rang and she answered it. "What is it, boss?"

"_What have you done?_" screamed the voice on the phone. "_Can't you handle one simple task?_"

"Look, ma'am," snapped Snarls. "We're feeling bad already. We don't need any more bad criticism to make us feel worse. And how do you even know what we've done?"

"_I know more about everything than you ever will and_ _I'll criticise you all I want!_" screamed the telephone voice. "However, all is not lost."

"Finally, good news," muttered Snarls.

"LET ME FINISH!" boomed the telephone voice. "I'm sending you each to a different location to lead new volunteers for our mission. We will find those pigs and there will be no more failures. Do you hear me?"

BEEP! The line was cut off.

"Here are our destinations," said Odd-Blob, as she looked at her device. "And here are our new volunteers we're gonna lead in battle."  
Snarls and Goldfeather looked at her device and went 'ooh'.

* * *

Back in the sea, the Martini submarine was calm and cool as the sea, as it carried on with its journey.

"Wow!" exclaimed Hamton. "This is great."  
"_Submarine system is running smoothly, ma'am_," reported J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"Thank you, J.A.N.Y.I.S.," smiled the British pig.

"J.A.N.Y.I.S.?" said Rita.

"It's short for Just A Nervous Yet Intelligent System," explained the British Pig. "A parody of Iron Man's J.A.R.V.I.S. for this story."

"Where are we going?" asked Rita.

"You'll see when we get there," smiled the pig.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," said Runt. "Yeah, definitely fun."

"It sure does, Runt," Rita sighed. "It sure does."

"And it's a long way," went on the pig. "So feel free to get some sleep."

"Who are you?" asked Hamton. "What's your name?"

The British pig slowly turned her head and took off her sunglasses. "The name is Rond," she said. "Jane Rond. PW7."

* * *

On the sea bed was a big hole and out appeared Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny and Daffy Duck wearing diving helmets.

"And so Hamton, Rita and Runt have escaped the evil Tough Girls," said Bugs, "and now they're on their way with Jane Rond to – who knows where."

"Who knows?" cried Daffy. "You mean, there's not much story left."

"What he means, Daffy," said Lola, "is that he knows where they're going but he's not going to spoil it for the readers."  
"Even I don't understand what that means," muttered Daffy.

"Which is why you shouldn't have this job of narrating," said Lola.

"Folks," Bugs said to the reader. "We have some explainin' to do to a narrator, so why don't you just chill for a while and read the opening credits."

* * *

Warner Bros. Presents:

**Hamton J. Pig** (from _Tiny Toon Adventures_)

**Rita** and **Runt** (from _Animaniacs_)

And **Freema Agyeman** (_Doctor Who, Law and Order: UK _and _The Carries Diaries_) as **Jane Rond, PW7 **(Based on James Bond, 007) in:

'**ROUGE TOONS'**

Starring:

Tiny Toons

_Acme Loonversity_

**Buster Bunny**

**Babs Bunny**

**Plucky Duck**

**Shirley the Loon**

**Fifi la Fume**

**Furball**

**Elmyra Duff**

**Montana Max**

**Gogo Dodo**

**Calamity Coyote**

**Li'l Beeper**

**Dizzy Devil**

**Li'l Sneezer**

**Sweetie Bird**

**Fowlmouth **

**Concord Condor **

**Mary Melody**

**Arnold the Pitbull**

**The Flea Family**

_Perfecto Prep_

**Roderick Rat**

**Rhubella Rat**

**Danforth Drake**

**Margot Mallard**

**Other Perfecto Students**

Animaniacs

**Yakko Warner**

**Wakko Warner**

**Dot Warner**

**Dr. Scratchansniff**

**Hello Nurse**

**Thaddus Plotz**

**Ralph T. Guard**

**Pinky**

**The Brain**

**Slappy Squirrel**

**Skippy Squirrel**

**Buttons **

**Mindy**

**Katie Ka-Boom**

The Goodfeathers:

**Squit**

**Bobby **

**Pesto**

**Flavio and Martia**

**Minerva Mink**

**Chicken Boo**

Looney Tunes

**Bugs Bunny**

**Daffy Duck**

**Lola Bunny**

With:

_Tough Girls_

**Ashley Greene** (_Twilight _series, _Butter _and _LOL_) as **Snarls** the wolf (a parody of Jaws)

**Taylor Swift** (_Valentine's Day, The Lorax _and _The Giver_) as **Odd-Blob** the komodo dragon (a parody of Oddjob)

**Demi Lovato** (_Camp Rock, Sonny with a Chance _and _Glee_) as **Goldfeather** the peacock (a parody of Goldfinger)

And:

**Jennifer Lawrence** (_X-Men _series_, Hunger Games _series, _Silver Linings Playbook _and _American Hustle_) as **Joanna Bayboy** the teen idol

Credits

Written by **Bobby South**

_Tiny Toon Adventures_ and _Animanicas _created and produced by **Steven Spielberg**, **Tom Ruegger** and **Jean MacCurdy**


	4. PEELED's New Spies

"Oh, boy," muttered Hamton. "What a weird dream."

"Were you dreaming of the opening credits?" Rita yawned as she stretched.

"How did you dream the same dream as me?" Hamton asked.

"I don't know," said Rita. "Maybe the author of this story hasn't thought of this part thoroughly."

Runt himself woke up, stood up quickly and panted for a while before his face fell.

"Dreaming of meat and bones, Runt?" asked Rita.

"Yeah, definitely dreaming," said Runt.

"Where are we?" asked Hamton.

He, Rita and Runt noticed that they were on a bed. The cat and dog got off, while the pig pulled the massive white bed sheet away and got out of bed. They all looked around and saw that they were in a room – a very grand room.

A room full of creamy white walls with massive paintings with golden frames, white tiles on the floor with silver rug under a glass coffee table and a massive plasma TV.

"Well, this is impressive," Hamton said.

"This is lovely," said Runt. "Definitely lovely."

"Where are we?" asked Rita. She jumped to the windowsill and looked through the window. She saw a city full of big buildings and cars.

"Manchester."

The three toons turned around to the bathroom where Jane Rond who was wearing a grey blazer with a white shirt and a red tie, skirt, tights and black shoes.

"You're in Manchester," Rond repeated.

"Manchester as in New York?" asked Hamton.

"No, as in the biggest city in Greater Manchester, England," said Rond.

"Is this a hotel?" asked Rita.

"Yeah, the Hilton Deansgate Manchester Hotel," said Rond. "And this is my room for where I sleep. I made it myself. None of the other staff know about this. The other dorm rooms are too smelly and loud."

"Dorm rooms?" said Rita. "Does that mean – "

"Yeah, I go to a boarding school," said Rond. "And starting today, you guys will."

Rita and Hamton were puzzled by what she said, but clueless Runt ran around Rond like mad looking excited.

"Boarding school, huh?" cried the enthusiastic dog. "Oh, boy! Oh, boy!"  
"Runt!" snapped Rita.

Runt skidded to his cat friend. "Yeah, Rita?"  
"You and I are two grown up… dogs." She said that last word with a heavy sigh. She knew her life depended on Runt not knowing she was an actual cat.

Hamton gave her a clueless look. "But, Rita, you're not a – "

"Shh," Rita said. "We are too old for boarding school."

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, cat," said Rond. "You're never too old to learn. Now, come on, we mustn't be late." She turned around into the bathroom, followed by Runt, Hamton and finally the grumpy Rita.

Rond opened the shower door. "Get in," she said to the three toons.

Runt dived in while Hamton and Rita got in the shower politely.

Rond closed the door behind her. She held onto the shower head. "Hold on," she said.

"We're not going to get wet, are we?" asked Rita.

"Not a lot," replied Rond.

"Not a lot?"

"Well, the only wet bits that will get you are the drools from Runt, probably," said Rond.

"Drools?" Rita was very puzzled.

Rond pulled the shower lever down. For a while, nothing happened.

Hamton coughed. "Well, what – "

Then a sudden drop made him, Rita and Runt scream their heads off.

"Woo-hoo!" cried the cheerful, fun-loving Jane Rond. "You've got to admit that this ride is thrilling."  
"Where is this elevator taking us?" asked Hamton.

"This isn't an elevator," said Rond. "This is a lift and we're on our way to school."

"But I haven't had breakfast," protested Hamton.

"Well, you'll get less bullied if you lose some weight," Rond laughed, slapping Hamton's tummy.

"Bullied?" said Rita.

"But breakfast is the most important – "

The shower lift stopped. Rond jumped from the shower head and opened the door. "Just stay with me."

Hamton, Rita and Runt just looked at each other and followed Rond.

* * *

After two minutes, Rond and her new friends approached two giant wooden doors.

"What is the name of this school?" asked Hamton.

Rond addressed him. "This school is called Practical and Excellence Encouraging Learning Ex-Sewerage District. Or P.E.E.L.E.D. for short."

"Sewerage?" Rita had to pull a disgusted face.

"_Ex_-sewerage," said Rond. "Try to keep up. Now, come on, we mustn't be late for assembly."

Rond opened the doors and walked in.

Hamton, Rita and Runt followed the pig down in the middle of a giant hall room. They looked around to see the grey rock coloured walls with giant lights on the wooden ceiling. They see that they were walking in the middle of four rows of tables with no one except birds of all kinds sitting at them.

The birds didn't give Hamton, Rita and Runt the most welcoming looks.

"Those birds are scaring me, Rita," said Runt.

"Quiet," whispered Rita. "Just play it cool."

The three toons stopped as Rond stopped and saluted before a really tall flamingo. "Headmistress, ma'am."  
The flamingo rose from her stone chair. "Back to your seat, PW7."

Rond turned around and went to the second row of tables. She sat uncomfortably next to the birds.

The headmistress turned to Hamton, Rita and Runt. "Welcome to P.E.E.L.E.D. I am the headmistress, Commander-In-Chief or CIC for short. I am very happy to have a pig and a dog and cat…"  
"Cat!" cried Runt. "Where is the cat?" He snarled and looked around.

Rita grabbed him by the face. "Pull yourself together."

"As I was saying, we now need you to sort out into your houses," went on CIC. "You can't join your friend Rond because her house, House Bark, is full anyway. So, Pig, if you take this seat…"

Hamton gulped and looked at Rond who waved to him to go ahead. So the nervous pig sat on the wooden seat and a metal box came down on his head.

"What's this?" asked Hamton.

"This metal box will decide which house you should be in," said a firebird in a laboratory coat, who was strapping the strap under Hamton's chin.

"So, this is like the Sorting Hat at Hogwarts?" Hamton asked.

"Yeah, only more metal and electrical," smiled the firebird.

"What?" Then Hamton got shocked by electricity.

A scroll came out of the metal box and the firebird tore it off.

"What is it, In-G?" asked CIC.

"In-G?" said Rita.

"Short for 'Ingenious'," said CIC. "She's head of gadgets and technology here."

The scroll in her wings caught ablaze. "Sorry about that, ma'am, but I think it said House Tayboy."  
"The House of cheer and joy?" asked CIC. "Okay."

The Headmistress pointed to the furthest end row of tables and Hamton went to sit next to the unfriendly birds. Then she turned to Runt. "Come on and sit on here, boy," she said, patting the seat.

Runt barked excitedly and sat on the seat. In-G put the metal box on his head and strapped it on. He got electrocuted, but unlike Hamton he seemed to enjoy it a lot.

The scroll came out and In-G grabbed it. She read it before it caught ablaze. "That was House Bark."

"Bark! Oh, boy!" cried Runt happily. Then he started barking like mad.

CIC just grabbed the excited dog and pushed him to the House Bark row of tables. Then she looked around for Rita, but she couldn't find her anywhere. "Where is the cat?"

"Got her," cried a female voice.

CIC turned around to see two ostriches – one was female wearing blazers and skirts like Rond and the other one was male wearing blazers and trousers – carrying Rita between them. They threw her to the wooden chair.

"Thank you, Mersei, Slimy," said CIC.

"You're welcome," they said together as they flew off.

"Let me guess," said Rita, as the metal box was strapped onto her. "They're twins?"

"More than that," said In-G. "They're Head Girl and Head Boy of this school this year."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to munity against them?" Rita asked.

Then a scroll came out of the metal box and In-G tore it and read it before it caught ablaze. "House Barfethon."

Rita saw where the firebird was pointing and she didn't like the look of the unfriendly looking birds. "Well, the good thing is," she said, "that I didn't need to get electrocuted."

Then guess what happened to her.

The birds laughed at the fed-up, full of smoke Rita.

"Sorry," said In-G. "The electricity shows up a little late, but rarely."

"Thanks for telling me that before I got electrocuted," moaned Rita, as she got off and slowly went to join her house.

"Now, students," said CIC as she stood before her seat. "Let us give the new recruits a round of applause."  
CIC started the applause, followed by her members of staff. Hamton, Rita and Runt got a scattered applause from the students.

"Wonderful applause," said CIC. "Now let's make today a fun day for them."


	5. A Day in a Spy School

The school bell rang, which Hamton assumed that meant the lessons were over. After showering and changing in the male changing rooms, he walked out and bumped into Runt.

"Had a good day, Runt?" asked Hamton.

"Yeah, good, definitely good," smiled Runt. "Had a good morning of eating yummy paperwork, even with all those teachers telling me off."

"I see you enjoyed our game of football, too," said Hamton.

The previous hour and a half had Hamton play English football with his House Tayboy, and Runt with his House Bark. Hamton was never big on sports, even though he tried many times back at Acme Loonversity with his friends, and he kept dodging the ball in fear of getting hit by the ball.

But House Bark was doing no better as Runt kept getting the ball but tried to bite it.

"I had a good day, too," said Hamton. "It's already been one day at the new school and I've already been getting grade A+s already."  
So CIC was right. It was a fun day for him and Runt and…

"HELP!"

Hamton and Runt jumped as they saw Rita running towards them. She dived onto Runt's back.

Maybe the cat hadn't had such a bright day after all.

"Had a good day, Rita?" asked Hamton.

"Oh, yeah, I've had a good day," said Rita. "If you include nothing but scolding from the teachers and being bullied by birds!"  
"What birds?" asked Runt.

"The bullying birds from House Barfethon!"

"Well, where are they?" asked Runt.

Rita pointed at them. Hamton and Runt looked ahead to see Mersi, Slimy and a tall magpie and a tall robin.

"Aw, it's those friendly birds," Runt said happily.

"Runt, those are my bullies, you buffoon," said Rita.

"Oh," said Runt.

The bullies stopped before them.

"They're probably just jealous of us because we're new here," Hamton said to Rita and Runt. Then he slowly and nervously turned to face the bird bullies. "Aren't you?"

They kept on giving them a hard stare.

"You got something against creatures that don't fly?" said Rita.

"Only when cats and dogs such as yourself attack birds like us when you hunt," said Mersi.

"Do they?" asked Slimy.

"Of course, you twit," said Mersi. "Don't you remember what happened to our parents?"

"I thought a tree branch fell on them," said Slimy.

"It did," said Mersi. "But that's not what – "

"Miss Tannister!" cried the magpie.

"What?" Mersi yelled.

"They've gone!"

And the magpie was right. Hamton, Rita and Runt were no longer in front of them.

"Well, don't just stand there!" yelled Mersi. "After them!"

Then they all flew after them.

* * *

Hamton, Rita and Runt ran as fast as they could through the shiny white titled hallway. They stopped and panted.

"Is there no one who can help us?" panted Hamton.

"It's a school for spies, not for Grade A+ geeks," said Rita. "What did you expect – "

Runt turned around and jumped up, knocking Rita off. He was standing up on a wooden door and sniffed. "Hot chocolate," he sighed. "Yummy!"

Rita got up and saw that the door Runt was leaning on had a golden plating sign with the words: 'Dean Bill Paulson'.

The door opened and Runt fell down before a big stork.

"What do you want?" the stork demanded. "I'm a very busy dean."

"Dean Paulson, sir," said Hamton. "We're very new here and we're being chased by bullies."

"Well, here is my advice to new students," said Paulson, wriggling his first primarily feather to get Hamton, Rita and Runt to lean in closer.

"My advice is," Paulson whispered, "that you… LEARN TO STICK UP AND DEFEND YOUR OWN TAILS! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO SOLVE EVERYONE'S PROBLEMS! Now, was that helpful?"

Rita and Runt were terrified and all Hamton could do was nod his head slowly.

"Good," smiled Paulson. "Now, I'm going to have my hot chocolate and biscuits. Yummy!"

Then he closed the door.

"Thanks for the helpful tips," Rita said sarcastically.

"Found them!"

Hamton, Rita and Runt turned to see Mersi and her gang flying towards them.

"Hey, guys, we can hide in there," said Hamton. He ran and his cat and dog friends followed him towards a wooden door. Hamton tried to jump up to the silver handle but he couldn't.

Runt went to the door and Rita jumped onto his head and pulled the handle down.

"Go, go!" she ordered as she opened the door.

Hamton went in and Runt followed with Rita closing the door behind them.

* * *

"It's very dark in here," whispered Runt. "Definitely dark."

"Quiet," whispered Rita. "We don't want those bullies to find us."

"Whoa!" cried Hamton. He had tripped over some steps and was falling down.

"I don't think anyone will notice we're in here, while it's dark in here," said Hamton.

But he was wrong. Big, bright, white lights went on. As he got up, he saw that he, Rita and Runt were in a very bright, gigantic, white room. It was full of computers, chemicals, cars, weapons and everything a spy needs.

"How very clever of you guys to join us."

Hamton turned around to see a little firebird wearing a white laboratory coat.

"Sorry, Miss In-G," said Hamton.

"Miss In-G is my mother," said the little firebird. "I'm her adopted daughter, Hannah. You're Hamton J. Pig from _Tiny Toon Adventures_."

"Yeah, that's right," said Hamton.

Hannah turned around. "And you're Rita and Runt from _Animaniacs_."

"Nice to know someone little watching our shows," said Rita. "Even though they've been cancelled for more than twenty years."  
"Where are the rest of them?" asked Hamton.

"Where, who?" asked Runt.

Hannah chuckled. "Your friends, of course."

"Well, these girls were trying to catch us," said Hamton.

"You, really, Hamton," said Rita. Then she turned to Hannah. "Me and Runt were dragged into this."

"And we were found by this secret agent called – "

"Jane Rond," said Hannah.

"You know her?" Hamton cried happily.

"Of course. She's not just a spy. She's an assistant to my mum and the closest person I could call a sister."

"Aww, that's nice," said Hamton.

"What's nice?"

Hannah and her new friends turned around to see Rond and the real In-G walking to them.

Hamton cleared his throat. "What's nice is that Hannah here was saying that you were – "

"Going to give them a quick tour," said Hannah. "We haven't done one for ages. We don't get many visitors down here." Then she flew off.

"For good reason, Hannah," said In-G. "This is a secret laboratory because it is secret. If we just let anyone down here, they could take the weapons and hurt anyone they want."

"Well, I'm sure they won't, In-G," said Rond. Then she turned to her friends. "Come on, we'll give you a tour."  
Hamton, Rita and Runt followed Rond, Hannah and In-G.

* * *

"Well, this is our car section," said Rond.

"Cars?" cried Runt. Then he sneered and growled as he charged for the Aston Martins, the Lotus cars, the BMWs and the other cars.

"Dogs, go fig," Rita sighed.

Hamton was the only one who was very impressed. "Wow," he said, as he stroked one. "These cars are awesome. And very clean."

"Well, I try my best," said In-G. Then she turned to face Rond. "Unlike some."

"Oh, come on, In-G," said Rond. "You know, it's hard to not scratch these cars when they're in the field."

Runt, who was still growling at a Lotus, jumped up and put his paws on the bonnet. Then he was zapped away from the car bonnet and was tangled in the pipes of the petrol pump station.

"What happened?" asked Rita.

"That car has an electric defence system on the outside," said In-G. "To stop the bad guys or girls getting in. Now, let's move on, shall we?"

Next, Hamton, Rita and Runt were shown the computers where they did all the research for their missions and equipment. Then they were shown the chemistry set.

"What's that?" asked Hamton, as he looked at a metal suit; it looked very similar to an Iron Man suit.

In-G landed next to him. "That is the armour the founder of P.E.E.L.E.D. wore in the medieval times," she told him.

"So this lab is also a museum?" asked Hamton.

"You could," said In-G. "But not a very big one."

"Or an exciting one," added Rond.

"You know, for a medieval suit," said Rita, "it sure has a lot of weapons – guns, lasers, rockets. And looks up to modern standards, nonetheless."

Rond, In-G and Hannah exchange worried looks.

Then a light blub in a cloud appear above Hannah's head. "Speaking of weapons…"

She flew over to the giant cupboard doors and opened them.

Hamton, Rita and Runt looked a little uncomfortable as they looked at all of the guns, the swords, the boots… with swords sticking out and the watches who seemed normal except with its magnetic effects and its lasers that Hnaah nearly fired at them.

"Watch it!" snapped Rita.

Rond got out a large, massive shotgun-like weapon and chucked it to Hamton.

"What is it?" asked the nervous pig.

"You see those targets over there?" asked Rond, pointing to them.

Hamton looked at the three firing range targets.

"Fire at them," said Rond.

"All right," said Hamton. He pulled the trigger and out fired a ball of green goo. He hit a bullseye!

Impressed with himself, Hamton fired the gun at the other targets. They were bullseyes, too.

"Well done, Hamton," smiled In-G.

Hamton was so impressed with his progress that he didn't realise he was still holding the trigger down.

Rond quickly noticed. "Hamton, let go of the trigger now!"

He did so, but still –

SPLAT!

The room was now covered in green goo. In front of the mess, Bugs, Lola and Daffy in lab coats and goggles appeared.

"So it weren't exactly a great day from Hamton, Rita and Runt," said Bugs. "Dey were thousands of miles away from home, dey were gettin' bullied by bullies and everything was just confusin' to them."

"Speakin' of confusion," said Daffy, "just how is all this building up to the story? I just don't get it."

"I think we'd better cut to the next chapter while we still have to explain to this duck," said Lola.

"Good idea, Lola," said Bugs. Then he turned to the readers. "Keep readin', folks. We'll catch up with you soon."


	6. Perfecto Attacks

An exhausted Rond came out of the bathroom, only to find Rita and Runt on the bed. They were looked fed up themselves.

"What's your problem?" asked Rond.

"My problem is that we have been here at this miserable school for just a couple of weeks," said Rita, "and it's been nothing but bullies and useless lessons and disgusting school food."

"I actually like the food, Rita," said Runt.

Rita groaned. "That's it! I can't take much more of this! I am going and – "

"No, you're not," said Rond.

"Oh, yes, I am," said Rita. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Maybe not me," said Rond. "But P.E.E.L.E.D. will. Wherever you go in the world, they will only track you down and bring you back here."

"But I don't even have a tracking device on me," said Rita.

"No," said Rond. "But on the night before you came here, we have put something in your body and Runt's and Hamton's. Say, where is Hamton, by the way?"  
"He's got a job at the Hilton below," replied Rita.

"Oh, yeah? What kind of job?"

* * *

Hamton was in the big kitchen of Hilton. He was busy making steaks and chips, burgers, cakes and soups; some even had roasted boots in them.

"Chef Hamton," called the head waiter. "We have a group of VIP guests who want you to deliver their food in person."

"Tell them I'll be out in a couple of minutes," said Hamton.

And the pig chef was as good as his word. He delivered the trolley to the table of VIP guests in just two minutes. He served the correct order to the correct guest. The male guests were all wearing black jackets with white shirts and bows and black trousers. The females were wearing dresses in all shapes and colours, but were very beautiful; even attractive. All the guests were wearing sunglasses.

"Take a seat, Mr. Chef," said the male boss of the table.

Hamton thought the voice sounded familiar. It sounded like someone who attended Prefecto Prep back in America. But he decided to sit down and relax after working so every night of the last fortnight.

"May I just say how much we love your cooking," said the boss. Then he wrapped his arm around the beautiful creature wearing a red dress next to him. "Especially my wife. Isn't that right, dear?"

"I sure do," said his 'wife'. "I really think you should come and work for us."

"What a terrific idea!" exclaimed her 'husband'. Then he turned back to Hamton. "Our kitchen staff is absolutely terrible. We need a chef who knows how to cook."

"Where do you work?" asked Hamton.

"We are board members for a… uh… theatre company," said the 'husband'. "And we're here now to see how one of our theatre productions is doing."

"And it's starting now," said one of the board members.

The lights went down and everyone turned to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer, "the Hilton is proud to present the Prefecto Princesses!"

The curtains went up and the background of the stage was a pretty forest with green grass, trees with green leaves, blue skies and a grey castle in front of them. On stage appeared a brown rabbit wearing white long shapeless skirt with a red bodice with a high white collar with gold puffy sleeves.

"That girl reminds of Snow White," said Hamton.

Then the Snow White rabbit was joined by a horse dressed in a royal ball dress like Cinderella's. Then a camel dressed in light blue billowed pants and a bedlah top representing Jasmine joined them.

* * *

Outside of the Hilton restaurant, Rond wearing sunglasses and holding a stick, Rita and Runt were heading towards it.

"Well, howdy, Jane," said a voice.

She got her arms ready for self defence and she turned around about to hit but she stopped. She lowered her hands as she looked at a red-crowned crane who was wearing a suit.

"Oh, hey, Snuffensniff," said Rond.

"Snuffensniff?" said Rita.

"This gentlemen over her," said Rond, "is Mr. Snuffensniff. He's the junior school receptionist at the age of seventeen."

"Well, the job is temporary," said Snuffensniff.

"So modest," smiled Rond.

"I was going to treat myself to a nice dinner," said Snuffensniff. "Want to join me? I can make the waiters get three extra seats."

"That's lovely of you," said Rond. "But we're on a mission."  
"So is that why you're wearing the sunglasses and holding the stick?" asked Snuffensniff.

"So the cat and the dog can come in with me," said Rond, as she lifted the glasses up and gave him a quick wink before she dropped the glasses down. "So here's what I'm thinking…"

* * *

Rita and Runt escorted the 'blind' pig to a new table and took their seats.

"Okay, boss," said Rita. "What's the trouble?"

"Look at the stage," said Rond, taking her sunglasses off.

The cat and dog looked at the stage.

"All I can see some weirdoes dressed as the Disney Princesses," said Rita.

"Eleven of them," said Runt. "Definitely all eleven."

"Aren't they missing two?" asked Rita.

"Well, as of this date which is 6th January 2015," said Rond, "Anna and Elsa are not official Disney Princesses yet. Besides, Elsa is a queen really."

"Let's get back to the point," said Rita. "What's wrong with the actors on the stage?"

"Who is the only prince on the stage?" asked Rond.

They looked on the stage and saw a pink pig dressed up like Prince Charming in the middle of the Princesses.

"It's Hamton," cried Runt. "Hey, Hamton, hello."

"Runt, quiet," whispered Rond, as he pulled him back in. "Now, we need to get on the stage and grab Hamton before those spoilt royal brats take him away."

"But why would they want to do that?" asked Rita.

"You'll see later," said Rond. She got up, put her sunglasses back on and started moving, getting back into her blind pig character again. Then she stopped and saw Rita and Runt still in their seats, both of them puzzled at what they were meant to do.

"Well, I need to be escorted," said Rond. "Come on!"

* * *

The dinner show came to an end and the customers gave them applause.

"Bravo!" said the chief theatre executive as he got up from his table and applauded. He joined the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that this show is going to hit West End London!"

The audience applauded more.

Then on the stage a strange creature with rabbit ears came on. (This was really Rita wearing rabbit ears). Then a large figure with horns and giant wings joined her. (This was really Runt dressed a monster with horns and giant wings).

"Whoa, whoa, stop!" yelled the theatre executive. "These characters are not in the show! What are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same thing," said Rond as he pushed through the Princesses cast and aimed a gun at the executive. "Now, tell your audience who you and your friends really are, Roderick Rat!"

The executive sighed. "All right, no more fooling around," he said, taking his clothes off. Rond was right. It _was_ Roderick Rat.

His 'wife' was his girlfriend Rhubella Rat and all the other executives were their fellow Perfecto Prep classmates.

"We are not theatre executives," said Roderick. "We are students from Perfecto Prep."

"What are you doing here?" demanded Rond.

The best answer she got was a sword by her neck.

"We're here for the Ham, Rond," said Snarls, the one who was holding the sword. "Hand him over and no trouble will come to you."

"And what trouble will I get if I don't hand him over to you?" asked Rond.

Then her legs were kicked by a small penguin with brown hair dressed up in a purple dress.

"Hand over the pig!" moaned the penguin in a sulky, baby-like voice. "Hand him over right now!"

"Isn't Perfecto Sofia here too young for your school, Roddy?" asked Rond.

"Her father can afford her to come," said Roddy.

"Now, I'm going to give you to the count of one to hand Pig over," said Snarls.

"Well, you're not giving me much time to decide, are you?" said Rond.

"One!" yelled Snarls.

"Very well," Rond sighed. "You can have him."

Everyone, including the Perfectos, was surprised at how Rond was quick enough to hand Hamton over.

"But you might want to take a look up," said Rond.

Everyone looked up to see the stage lights falling onto Snarls.

"Excellent work, Snuffensniff," smiled Rond.

"Birds of a feather should flop with pigs of a hair," said Snuffensniff.

Everyone was silent.

"I don't know what that means," said Rond. "But because you meant so well when you said that, I'll just take that as a compliment."

"Thank you, Jane," smiled Snuffensniff.

"What are you rich morons waiting for?" yelled a muffled Snarls, who was still under the fallen lights. "Get them!"

The Perfectos charged for the five spies, but a loud sonic beam flew them across to the other side of the dining room. Rond and Snuffensniff put their sonic beans guns down.

"Jane, get your friends and yourself out of here!" ordered Snuffensniff. "Get out of this room!"

"What about you?" asked Rond.

"I'll hold them off!" yelled Snuffensniff.

"And what will you tell CIC about us?" asked Rond.

"I'll tell him…" Snuffensniff tried to think of something, but he saw the Perfectos getting closer to him. "Something. Now, go!"

Rond, Hamton, Rita and Runt joined the other guests out of the dining room.

"Ruby, take half of the Perfectos and follow them!" ordered Roderick.

"On me!" cried Rhubella, as she let half of the Perfectos out of the room.

"The rest of us, let's fry this crane," said Roderick. They charged for the crane who armed himself with ninja swords and flew forward to confront them.

* * *

Rond, Hamton, Rita and Runt were running up the stairs of the hotel.

"You know, a lift is much quicker," panted Rita.

"But that could be full of bad guys," said Rond.

"But I can't run any more," said Hamton. "I need to take the lift." He pressed the button and the lift doors opened. The lift was full of Perfecto students. They were about to come out, but Rond pressed the down button. Then she pressed the open door, got out a pair of scissors and cut the rope. There was a crash at the bottom.

"You see, Hamton?" said Rond. "So from now on – "

"You're coming with me!" shouted a swan with blonde hair and was wearing a dress like Princess Aurora.

Rond just fired a can at Perfecto Aurora and she fell down asleep.

"Sleeping powder can," Rond explained to her team mates. "Very powerful. Could even put you in a coma if not handled correctly. Now, come on!"

They started running but they were all picked up by something. They were all tangled up in very long blonde hair.

"Gotach!" cried a voice.

The heroes looked ahead to see a big newt dressed in Rapunzel's dress.

"I'd like to see you escape," said Perfecto Rapunzel.

"Why?" asked Rita. "Nothing gets out of your hair? Not even dandruff?"

"Very funny," said Perfecto Rapunzel. "Now come with me. And walk. I don't want dirt in my hair."

Perfecto Rapunzel's prisoners got up on their feet and followed her.

"Damn, I don't have my scissors," said Rond.

"Be prepared to run," said Rita.

"How are you gonna get us free, huh, Rita, huh?" asked Runt.

"Quiet, Runt, and let me do my job," whispered Rita.

Soon Rita was free from the long hair. She went over to Runt, opened her claws and started tearing the hair around from him. He was free.

Rita did the same for the pigs and they headed upstairs.

On the way up, they encountered Perfecto Mulan, a skinny panda, who was wearing Chinese Army armour waving her swords at them. When she struck, Hamton picked up a shield to grab the swords and, with a little help from Rond, flipped her over.

They continued up but an arrow stopped them. They looked up to see a bear with ginger hair and in Merida's dress, firing arrows at them.

Rond took the shield from Hamton. "Behind me!" she ordered.

Hamton, Rita and Runt got behind Rond as she lifted the shield up to avoid Perfecto Merida's arrows.

When the arrows firing stopped, Rond threw the shield at Perfecto Merida who caught it like a Frisbee, but went through the window and fell out.

"Let's go!" cried Rond.

She and her friends carried on upstairs. Then Perfecto Tiana, a frog, hopped down to confront them. The good guys seemed to be out of tricks, but Runt was scratching his fur.

"Hey, frog," said Rita. "Want some files?"

Perfecto Tiana just glared at them. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay, Runt," said Rita. "Give them an all-you-can-eat-files-buffet."

"Buffet?" asked Runt. "Where is the buffet?"  
"Just get the files out of your fur," Rita sighed.

"Oh, okay," said Runt. He continued scratching and out came towards Perfecto Tiana were a pack of…

"Fleas!" cried Perfecto Tiana.

And the frog was left to be fighting the flea to not a lot of luck.

Rita grabbed a book, opened the middle and slammed it in the middle of Perfecto Belle's long horse face. "Studier harder next time," she said as she kicked the horse over.

* * *

Rond and her friends have reached the top of the hotel.

"Nice of you to join us!"

Rond turned around to see the remaining Perfectos.

"Perfecto Pocahontas, I presume?" said Rond, as she looked at a raccoon wearing Pocahontas's outfit. Then she faced Margot Mallard. "Margot? As yourself, I see." Then she turned to Rhubella. "Ah, so you're the Perfecto Anna, are you, Ruby?"

Rhubella was wearing Anna's winter outfit.

A fisherman's net was thrown over on Hamton, Rita and Runt. They were being pulled by Perfecto Ariel, a dolphin with red hair, a green tail and a purple bikini top.

"Let them go!" yelled Rond.

"No way!" Rhubella yelled back. "Snarls promised us we'll have enough money to rule the world, if we deliver this pig to her boss."  
"Her boss?" Those words made Rond ponder about it so much. Then Perfecto Pocahontas and Margot grabbed her and threw her off.

They gathered around Hamton, Rita and Runt with Rhubella and Perfecto Ariel.

"Well, it's been a lot of fun," said Rhubella. "But you've lost your friend and now it's time to go."

"Not yet!"

Everyone turned around to see Rond coming up. Above the edge of the hotel roof, everyone saw that Rond was standing on top of an aircraft that strongly resembled the X-Men's Blackbird.

"Meet Big Nellie," said Rond. Then she looked down. "J.A.N.Y.I.S., you know what to do."

"_Yes, ma'am_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

The plane turned around.

"You're showing the plane's rear end?" Rhubella chuckled.

The plane's cargo door opened and fired a few buckets at the Perfectos.

"I can't get out!" cried Margot.

"It's tar!" cried Rhubella.

Then out of the cargo door came a metal hand. It reached Perfecto Ariel, flicked her on the nose and grabbed the net that contained Hamton, Rita and Runt.

Perfecto Pocahontas charged for the net but she stopped. Strong gusts of wind was not only stopping her from grabbing the heroes but it flew her off the roof.

"Be with the Colours of the Winds, Perfecto Pocahontas!" Rond yelled as she was firing a gun as big as the rocket launcher but it was firing a lot of heavy wind.

Then she went back into the cargo hold and pressed the button to close the door. She approached her friends as the metal hand freed them from the net.

"Wind gun," said Rond. "As in fresh air, not the other one."  
"Well, that's a relief," said Rita.

"Where are we going now?" asked Hamton.

"We are going to find these orbs of this evil magic," said Rond. "Then we must destroy them so the leader can't take over the world."  
"We?" said Rita. "What do you need us for?"

"Would you rather I left without you and let Snarls and the Perfectos take you?" asked Rond.

"What do you need me and Runt for?" asked Rita. "We are not the ones they are after."

"Well, A, remember what I said about being chipped?" asked Rond. "So you are now P.E.E.L.E.D. agents whether you like or not."

"I like it," cried Runt.

"There you go, Rita," said Rond. "Three out of the four of us loves being a spy."

Hamton put his hand up. "I, eh – "

"Ta, ta," interrupted Rond, without even looking at him. "B, look at what just happened at the Hilton. They will not rest until they have captured and taken us to the leader. And, C, ever since your show, you've always wanted to find a home and someone who take care of you."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to live where there will be full of guns and explosives and – "

"_Ma'am_," cried J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"Yes, J.A.N.Y.I.S.?" asked Rond.

"_I have found the three hidden orbs_," reported J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"Take us to nearest one, then," said Rond.

"_Right away_, _ma'am_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"And play _I'm On My Way _while we're flying there," added Rond.

Then Big Nellie, playing _I'm On My Way_, took off through the dark sky like a rocket.

* * *

Back on the hotel roof, Bugs, Lola and Daffy were standing on the edge.

"So, now our heroes are flyin' away to make de mission successful," said Bugs.

"I sure hope they do," said Lola.

"I still say I should have been in their place," moaned Daffy. "I'm older, wiser, tougher and – "

"Then why don't ya confront them?" asked Bugs as he turned Daffy around to see Snarls and the Perfectos freeing Rhubella and Margot from the tar.

"Uh, on second thoughts," said Daffy, "I'll let those guys be the heroes."

Snarls's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello, boss."

"_Have you got them_?" asked her boss.

"Well, to tell you the truth," said Snarls, "they got away." Then she got a lot of shouting from her boss. "Look, ma'am, I did my best. It wasn't my fault, it was – "

"_No more excuses_!" yelled her boss. "_I'm sending Odd-Blob and Goldfeather after Rond. Report back to me_!"

"Yes, ma'am," sighed Snarls, as she turned her phone off.


	7. Power Island

Inside Big Nellie, Hamton and Runt was asleep on their soft comfortable seats. Only Rita was wide awake on her seat and feeling unhappy.

"What?" she asked the audience. "I'm just not enjoying life at the moment. I've been at a lame school for two weeks and got nothing out of it except bullying and near death experiences. I can't even leave because this stupid spy service has had me tagged. And what's even worse is that Runt is having so much fun that he's noticing me less all the time. It's as I'm not part of his life anymore." Tears slowly started to come out of her eyes.

Then a suddenly jerk stopped her crying. Hamton and Runt woke up.

"What? Who is it?" growled Runt. "Where is the burglar?"

"No burglar, Runt," said Rita. "We have – "

"_Just landed on the island to find the first orb_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"Oh, boy," Runt cried happily.

"Thank you for making Runt notice me even less now, J.A.N.Y.I.S.," Rita muttered.

"_You're welcome_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

Rita turned the audience. "See what I mean?"

Then Rond entered the room. "All right," she cried. "Who's ready to get some fresh air?"

Runt approached her. "I am," he cried. "I am."

Rond looked at Rita and Hamton who turned away from them. She approached them.

"We need you with us, Hammy," said Rond. "These orbs need to sense your presence otherwise it'll be hard to track."

"So that's why I'm here, is it?" demanded the confused and angry pig.

"Yeah, otherwise the Tough Girls and their boss wouldn't be after you, would they?" said Rond. "As for you, Rita – "

"I'm happy guarding the ship," said Rita.

"I already gave that job to J.A.N.Y.I.S.," said Rond. "So, come on, let's go!"

"It's lucky I have eight more lives," Rita muttered, as she joined the others down the ramp of Big Nellie.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Hamton.

"We are on a private island," said Rond, as she was studying her tracking device. "Somewhere in the Madeira Archipelago. And the first orb, according to J.A.N.Y.I.S., is on this island somewhere."

The island was quite small and full of big rocks and trees and not of a lot of people or a lot of houses.

Then Runt was sniffing in the air.

"You smell something, boy?" asked Rond.

"I can smell a barbeque," said Runt. Then he ran excitedly.

"Dogs, go fig," muttered Rita, as she followed Rond and Hamton.

They managed to catch up with Runt and Rond got in front of him.

"Sit!" she ordered.

Runt sat down and she gave him a doggy treat. Then she sniffed the air, too. She turned around and saw that Runt was not wrong – not entirely. There wasn't a barbeque but there was smoke. Dark heavy smoke coming from a collapsed house.

* * *

By the time the four reached the house, they were shocked to see the state it was in.

"I don't think it was an earthquake," said Rond, as she surveyed it. "Nothing else has fallen down. Not a single branch."

"But this house must have something valuable for it to be attacked, right?" said Hamton.

"You could be right, Hamton," said Rond. "And if you are, this must be where the – "

"Oh, boy, a ball!" cried Runt. "I can see a ball!"

The dog was crawling under a hole into the big house.

"Runt, get out of there!" ordered Rita.

"No!" cried Rond. "Let's follow him. You go next, Rita."

As soon as the dog was in the house, Rita followed next. Then Hamton went in, but he became stuck halfway through. Rond helped him through the rest of the way but it was a little bit painful… for Hamton, who was rubbing his hips.

"Was that really necessary?" Hamton demanded.

"Only trying to save time," said Rond, as she managed to finally crawl in.

"By kicking me in the butt?"

Rond was shocked to see the mess the inside of the house was in. It looked worst inside than outside. The walls had collapsed, the roof had come down, windows broken and the only sound that could be heard was arcade music.

Wait, arcade music? Rond and her friends followed the music and the music led them to a man in a small room playing arcade games.

"What is that man doing?" asked Rita. "Doesn't he know the house is crumbling?"

"Not if you had headphones in your ears, you can't," said Hamton.

"Or maybe he's the guy who blew up this place," said Rond. "Stay here. Let me ask the questions."

Hamton, Rita and Runt waited as Rond approached the man. She jumped up to him and dragged him to sit in a black leather chair. Then she took the headphones off and wrapped the rope around the man.

"All right, Mr. Suspect, talk or face merciless!" Rond said.

"About what?" asked the man.

"Don't play games with me," warned Rond. "You may be a famous director to the world, but to me you're just a suspect of being involved of an evil crime!"

"Famous director?" asked Hamton.

He, Rita and Runt went into the room and saw that Rond was interrogating…

"Mr. Spielberg?" the three toons cried.

"Hamton J. Pig?" cried Steven Spielberg as he laid eyes on his previous colleagues. "Rita? Runt? Haven't seen you guys for nearly twenty years. NOW, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Just corporate with Agent Rond, Mr. Spielberg," said Rita, "and this will be all over."

"Now, I'm going to ask you one last time, Spielberg," said Rond. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

"I don't know what happened to my house, I swear!" Spielberg quivered in fear. "I was listening to my pal Johnny Williams on my headphones, while I was playing the _Star Wars Arcade_ game. I don't even know how my house was bombed, I swear!"

Rond gave a hard look at the fearful Spielberg. "All right, we'll let you go," she said as she untied him. "But we must inspect the house for clues."

"Yeah, go right ahead," said Spielberg as he got out of the chair.

"Can I just say, Mr. Spielberg, that I am a really big fan," said Rond.

"Thanks," said Spielberg. Then he walked off.

Then Rond turned back to Hamton, Runt and…

"Where is Rita?" asked Rond.

"I don't know," said Runt. "Definitely don't know."

"I'm over here, you buffoons!"

The three spies turned to see Rita behind a wooden bookcase.

"Are you just going to sit there or help me move this heavy thing?" Rita demanded.

They went over to help her.

"What have you actually found, Rita?" asked Rond.

"A hotel that serves mice," said Rita.

"Really?" asked Hamton.

"No, a secret stairway that goes further down, of course," snapped Rita.

When they moved the bookcase, they saw that Rita was right. There was a secret stairway going down into a place of darkness.

Rond got out a torch from one of the containers from her belt and turned it on. "Well, come on, let's go grab an orb!" She ran down, followed by the excited Runt, the unimpressed Rita and finally the nervous Hamton.

* * *

Rond and her team had been walking down the stairs for since no one knows.

"How long is it going to be, Rond?" asked Rita. "We've been walking on for hours now."

"What are you complaining about?" asked Rond. "You're on Runt's back."

And she was right. Rita was on Runt's back.

Then Rond turned the torch off. "We're approaching a new light." She got out a shiny, small, silver pistol. "Arm yourselves."

"We don't have weapons," said Hamton.

"Remember all those self defence lessons back in Manchester?" asked Rond.

"Yeah," said Hamton and Runt together.

"Then use them." Then Rond charged forward into the room of light.

She held her pistol out and looked around the massive room. The room looked like a big temple that had been robbed and collapsed. But it had nothing except a big rock in the middle with a glowing purple and white round object above it.

"All right!" growled Runt. "Where are they? Where are – "

"Quiet!" yelled Rond.

Rond approached the orb slowly. She surveyed it before reaching out for it.

"HOLD IT!" yelled a voice.

Then more bright lights shone… brightly. Rond looked up to see the lights were shining from the roof.

Then she looked down to see about three dozen eight foot metal robots behind the orb. She made for the orb.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled the angry voice again.

The lights from the roof went a bit dimmer and Rond looked across the orb to see in front of the robots was Montana Max and Odd-Blob.

"Monty," said Rond. "What has Odd-Blob here promised you if you get this orb?"

"What is it to you?" asked Monty.

"Not really my concern," said Rond. "But the readers will be interested."

"Fine," Monty sighed. "This lizard here said if I get the orb, I will have an extra ten billion dollars! And hopefully a girl."

"American dollars?" asked Rond.

"Yeah, Amer – " Then he had to stop turn to Odd-Blob. "American dollars, isn't it?"

"I presuming so," said Odd-Blob. "But I don't know one hundred percent. Only the boss does."

"Well, get your boss on the phone and know for one hundred percent!" shouted Monty. "Otherwise I'm not doing it."

"Thank you, Monty," said Rond as she took the purple orb and went back to her team. "Come on."

"Ah, they're getting away!" cried Monty.

"Well, don't just stand there!" shouted Odd-Blob. "Send your robots after them."

"Oh, right," Monty grinned. Then he turned around and faced his robot army. "Well, don't just stand there, you useless army of bolts! Get after them! Blast them! Block them in!"

The robots opened their fingers, aimed at Rond and her team and fired green lasers.

"Get down!" yelled Hamton, who saw the lasers.

The heroes ducked and let the green lasers pass them. But it blocked the tunnel they came through.

"Oh, great!" moaned Rita. "Now how are we supposed to get out now?"

"By giving me the orb," said Odd-Blob. "And the pig."

"Which one?" Runt asked.

"The one in the overalls," said Odd-Blob.

Hamton gulped.

"Then come and get him," said Rond.

"What?" Monty asked.

"What?" cried Hamton.

"Shh," Rita whispered to him. "Don't you remember the last time she said that?"

"We have all the weapons, all the power, all the brains and _you're_ the one telling us what to do?" Odd-Blob had to laugh. "What do you have that we don't have?"

"Well, you didn't mention about courage," said Rond.

"What, you're saying we don't have courage?" asked Odd-Blob.

"Prove me wrong," said Rond.

"All right," said Odd-Blob. "All yours, Monty."

"What? Why me?"

"We're paying you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Monty grinned and ran for Hamton. "You're coming with me, Pork Chop!"

Runt got in front of him and growled at Monty. Rita jumped up on his head and hissed at Monty, too.

"Get out of my way!" yelled Monty.

But the cat and the dog didn't move out of his way. In fact, Runt was moving towards him.

"Heel, boy!" yelled Monty.

But Runt wasn't listening.

"Bad dog! Bad dog!" Monty yelled, as he was nervously moving backwards.

As he moved backwards, his arms were caught by Rond's arms.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Monty, as he saw he was handcuffed.

"This is what gives," said Rond, as she held a small metal device with a green, a red and a blue button. "Is this the controls for the robots?"

"No!" said Odd-Blob. "No, those _are_ controls but for something else."  
"So, it's okay if I press the red button?"

"No! No!" cried Odd-Blob. "Don't – "

Too late. Rond pressed the red button.

BOOM! BOOM! POP!

The room was filled with smoke and robot pieces.

"Now, look what you done, you stupid boy!" Odd-Blob snapped, as she slapped Monty on the back of his head. "You should consider yourself lucky to be alive, let alone get a penny out of this job at all."

"How is this my fault?" Monty demanded.

"You and your stupid robot army!" snapped Odd-Blob. "And that stupid self-destruct button on your device!"

"Hey, we don't even know if they've escaped!" protested Monty.

"How do you explain that hole over there?" asked Odd-Blob, pointing.

Monty looked ahead to see there was a hole in the wall there. "Oh, right," he giggled sheepishly. "But all is not lost. I have here a new device in my pocket…"

"Oh, joy," Odd-Blob said sarcastically.

"Let me finish!" yelled Monty. "This will blow the whole place so those poor beggars can't escape and we'll teleport without them knowing."  
"That means blowing up your boss Mr. Spielberg's house with it," called Rond's voice through the tunnel.

"Ha, I'm no one's boss and – "

"You idiot!" snapped Odd-Blob. "They heard you, so now they know. Here, let me have the device."

Odd-Blob reached into Monty's pocket and got out the device. It had two buttons.

"Which button is which?" asked the komodo dragon.

"Press the red button first," said Monty. "Then the blue button."

Odd-Blob followed his instructions.

* * *

Odd-Blob and Monty, who was no longer in handcuffs, arrived in Monty's luxury millionaire plane. They went over to the nearest window and saw Spielberg's island down below for only a few seconds, before it was filled with flames and smoke and later nothing but seawater.

"Ha, ha," Monty giggled evilly. "Those losers are now a pile of wet ash."  
"Now, all we have to do now," said Odd-Blob, "is to find that orb that they couldn't even take with them now they are dead."

Monty went to the cockpit door and opened it. "Grovely! Turn this plane into a submarine and find the orb."

"Very good, sir," said Grovely who was the pilot.

"Can I get some orange juice?" Odd-Blob asked Monty.

Monty turned to Grovely. "And get out guest some orange juice."

"Very good, sir," said Grovely.

* * *

Monty's plane turned into a typhoon-class submarine and dived into the sea. In the sky, it was calm and quiet with blue skies with no clouds and a Big Nellie reappearing from the clouds.

"Wow, this is great," cried Spielberg as he was looking around the amazing place. "Did you build this yourself, Miss Rond?"

"You bet your three Oscars I have," said Rond.

"I could make a movie with this machine," Spielberg went on. Then he turned to his three former colleagues. "And you guys can come out of retirement and I'll – " His arm was pulled down by Rond who was wearing sunglasses.

"Mr. Spielberg, care to look in this object that will teach everything about this machine?" said Rond, as she produced a short silver stick with a red bar.

Spielberg looked and there came a big flash.

"What?" said Spielberg. "Where am I? Who am I?"

"You, Mr. Steven Spielberg, famous three-time Oscar movie director and producer, have forgotten the last two hours of your life," said Rond, as she took her sunglasses off. "You are in a machine that no one, except those from my school, is to know about.

"Also your house and your private island have been attacked and sunken," she went on, "but you hated it, so you blew it up yourself."

Then the plane bumped.

"Ah, here is your stop," said Rond.

The ramp went down and Spielberg went down. He was greeted by lots of people in Morocco.

"Excuse me," said Spielberg. "But I think there's been – "

He turned around to see Big Nellie flying away. Then he was picked up by the Morocco.

"Hey, Mr. Spielberg, what brings you here to Morocco?" asked a man.

"Are you filming a new movie here, Mr. Spielberg?" asked a woman.

"Mr. Spielberg, what's your last film?" asked a little boy.

Spielberg just didn't know what to say.


	8. Climbin' the K2

"_Excuse me, ma'am_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"What, J.A.N.Y.I.S.?" asked Rond.

"_I have located the next orb_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"Carry on," said Rond.

"_The orb is around the_ – "

BANG!

The plane was shaking with fire.

"What's happening?" asked Rita.

"Don't know," said Runt. "Definitely don't know."

"What will we do?" asked Hamton.

Rond went over to the cockpit and sat in the pilot seat. "J.A.N.Y.I.S., switch this plane to manual and save your energy for repairs for whatever the plane may get when crash-landed."

"_Yes, ma'am_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

Rond turned her head around to face her team. "As for the rest of you, fasten your seatbelts and let there be no smoke."  
"But the plane is smoking," said Hamton.

"I meant, don't light up any cigarettes up," said Rond.

Then she turned around and saw they were approaching enormous snowy mountains. She steered the plane away from the mountains, but there was little rumble on the right and the whole plane started spinning out of control.

"ROND, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Rita, as she, Hamton and Runt, through fastened in their seats, were spinning around.

"IT'S NOT ME!" Rond protested back. "IT'S – " Then she looked ahead and, despite still spinning around, saw what was ahead. "MOUNTAINS!" she yelled and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Oh. Oh!"

When she regained conscious, Rond didn't know if she was either too stiff or too cold to move. On the positive side, she was glad to be alive. She slowly started to get back on her hooves and looked around. She saw now that she was at the bottom of a very big mountain with lots of snow on it.

Rond saw also Big Nellie crashed near at the bottom. She ran over to it. But as she made her way over, she heard something coming behind. She reached for her pocket, quickly turned around and fired a large, powerful…

"Hairdryer?" asked Rita, as she popped her head out of the snow. Hamton and Runt popped their heads out of the snow, too.

"Not just any old hairdryer," said Rond. "This is the most powerful anti freeze gun, AKA the Anti Freezer. Can heat up to nine hundred degrees."

Rond fired the enormous hairdryer at the snow beneath her three friends and they were soon free from the snow.

"Hey, Rita, my paws feel warm again," said Runt.

"Well, thank the hairdryer for warming them," said Rita.

Rond put the hairdryer away and got out her tracker. "According to my tracker," she said, "the orb is on top of K2."

"And where is this K2?" asked Hamton.

When Rond looked up, so did her friends and their mouths dropped looking at the very high mountain.

"Just be glad it's not Everest," said Rond, as she chucked Hamton a rope with a hook.

"We're not really going to climb up there, are we?" said Hamton. "Couldn't J.A.N.Y.I.S. send us – "

"She's busy repairing the ship as we speak," replied Rond, pointing to the ship.

Her friends looked to see the crashed Big Nellie being fizzled and lighted up and everything.

"Now, let's get climbing," said Rond.

* * *

Soon, the rouge four were busy climbing the big mountain. Or rather Hamton, Rita and Runt were hanging at the end of the rope while Rond was doing all the climbing with all the ice axes.

"Are we nearly there yet?" called Hamton.

"We only started five minutes ago," said Runt. "Definitely five minutes."

"Try to enjoy the view," said Rond. She looked down. "Hey, look on your right. There's a whole group of _Game of Thrones _cosplayers doing some sort of a climbing event."

"What climbing event?" asked Runt.

"Some sort of charity, I don't know," said Rond.

The three toons saw the group that looked a lot of Jon Snow and the Wildings climbing up the wall.

"I bet we're nearly there," said the man who looked a lot like Jon Snow.

"You know nothing, Bon Show," a woman that looked like Ygritte chuckled.

"Yeah, you told me that a hundred times," muttered Bon Show. "Can't think of something else to say?"

Rita turned left. "Check out the poor man and his pet."

Everyone turned left to see a mountain man that looked a lot like Kristoff from _Frozen_ and a reindeer that looked like Sven climbing up the mountain with ice axes too.

"This ice should make us rich, Ben," said the mountain man.

"'I still don't know if this dangerous mission is worth the money'," he said, putting on a made-up voice for the reindeer.

"Oh, nonsense, Ben," the man went on. "This will make rich before – "

Then his pick axe broke off.

"'We're dead'," the mountain man said for Ben.

Then they both fell down.

"Okay, if there's no more parody cameos left," said Rond, "can we carry on?"

"Sure," said her friends at the end of the rope.

"Right," said Rond. She let out a sigh of relief and continued climbing up.

"Er, Jane?" called Hamton.

"I'm not stopping unless it's really important, Hamton," said Rond.

"There are some ice climbers down below us," said Rita. "And they don't look friendly."

Rond kept on climbing up, but she dug the ice axes much quieter so she could hear the giggling down below.

"Oh, lookie, a cutie kitten and puppy," cried one female voice.

"Ew, what stinking, winking, piggy wiggys!" moaned a female voice that sounded the same.

Rond gulped. "That was not by any chance – "

"Elmyra?" said Hamton. "You bet your gadgets it is."

"And not just one," added Rita.

"What do you mean 'not just one'?" asked Rond.

"There's an army of them," Rita explained.

"There's thirty four of them," said Runt. "Definitely thirty four."

"And they're gaining on us!" cried Hamton.

But Rond was still climbing up.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" asked Rita.

"I'm thinking as I'm climbing up," said Rond. "Now, shut up and let me think."

As Rond kept on climbing up, Hamton, Rita and Runt looked down to see all the Elmyra Duffs in their Eskimo coats catching up to them.

"How come there are so many of them?" asked Runt. "Huh? How come? Huh?"

"I don't know," said Hamton. "But I bet one is the real Elmyra and the others are clones."

"Hold on as tight as you can," said Rond.

"Why, what are you going to do?" asked Hamton.

"This."

Hamton, Rita and Runt didn't understand what she said but soon they did, even though they wish they hadn't. They were being waved from left to right by the rope and it was Rond who was waving the rope.

"What are you doing, Jane?" cried Hamton.

"You'll see," said Rond.

The three toons looked right to see three evil-giggling Elmyras reaching for them when they knocked them off the wall.

As they swung back left, they knocked off five more Elmyras.

"Hey, Runt, how many have we knocked off?" asked Rond.

"Eight," replied Runt. "Twenty-six left to go."

And so Rond kept swinging her three friends, knocking the Elmyras off as they climbed up.

"Thirteen," Runt counted down. "Ten… Seven… Five… Three… Two… One… Zero."

"Thanks, Runt," said Rond. "Now, let's get back to the top before anything else happens."

* * *

It wasn't long (about seven minutes really) until Rond reached the top of the mountain. Then she saw that she was greeted by two strange figures.

"Eww!" moaned Elmyra. "Not a stinky, winky – "

"Is this the real Elmyra, Goldfeather?" asked Rond. "Or is this just another clone?"

"I'm a clone?" asked Elmyra.

Goldfeather looked puzzled. "I'm not sure," she said.

Rond looked ahead. "And I take it that that cannon in the middle of nowhere over there is the same one that shot our plane down?"

Goldfeather turned around and looked at the cannon. "I've forgotten," she said.

Goldfeather turned back around and saw that Rond and her team were not hanging on the cliff anymore.

"Where are they?" asked Elmyra.

"Maybe they've fallen off," said Goldfeather.

"Yeah, we've fallen off."  
Goldfeather turned back around to see Rond and her friends about fifty yards away from them.

"Oh, well, there you go, then," said Goldfeather, who was feeling proud for some reason. Then she shook her head and took another at Rond and her friends running off.

"After her, Elmyra!" cried Goldfeather.

They ran after them, but they didn't get very far a cage trapped them in.

"Hey, let us out!" yelled Goldfeather.

"Oh, you won't be trapped in this cage for too long," said Rond. "It will automatically release you."

Goldfeather and Elmyra let out a sigh of relief.

"You just have to wait for twenty years," said Rond. Then she and her friends left.

"Oh, that's okay," said Goldfeather.

She and Elmyra closed her eyes and smiled. Then they opened their eyes, realised what Rond had just said and dropped their mouths wide opened.

"Hey, let us out of here!" yelled Goldfeather.

"I need to touch fur again!" yelled Elmyra.

"You could stroke my feathers," said Goldfeather.

"They're not as smooth as fur," said Elmyra.

Then they continued to scream on top of K2 where no one could hear them except the snowy wind.


	9. Toons Gone Bad

The four spies hadn't been walking very long. Then Rond's tracker beeped and they stopped.

"According to this thing," Rond said as she looked at her little gadget, "the orb is in that temple."

She pointed forward and Hamton, Rita and Runt saw a big stone temple that looked very similar to the Taj Mahal but with golden roofs over its domes.

"I didn't know there was a temple on K2," said Hamton. "I read about this mountain in geography and there has been no mention of a building up here at all."

"Well, not many people climb up to the top of here," said Rond. "Maybe that's why it must not have been advertised so much."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Hamton. "Let's check it out."

He started walking ahead, but Rond heard screaming up above and quickly pulled him back.

"Her," said Rond, pointing to the girl who landed in front of them.

"What about her?" Runt asked.

"We've got to deal with her first," Rond explained.

The girl in front of her was Katie Ka-Boom who was wearing a furry coat, furry hat and pink gloves. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, just let us pass you and you won't need to turn into a monster," said Rond.

Katie frowned as she charged towards the heroes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Keep your coat on, Katie," said Rond. "I can see your pants falling down."  
"Pants falling down!" Katie screamed, her eyes glowing white as her snarling teeth.

"Rond, what are you doing?" asked Rita.

"I know what I'm doing," said Rond.

"You'd better," muttered Rita.

"I heard that," said Rond.

The heroes started to back away.

Then they saw Katie being turned into her monster form. "Now you all shall die!" she roared.

Rond and her team were still backing away from the monster.

"Rond, will you tell us your plan?" Rita demanded.

"I'm trying to get us into the temple," Rond replied.

"By tip-toping _away_ from it?" Rita just didn't understand what Rond was thinking.

"And slipping on ice," added Runt.

Everyone saw that Runt was on the ice and was slipping away, but he was enjoying it.

"Runt, get off the ice," Rita ordered.

"He can't," said Rond.

"Why?" asked Rita.

"Because we're on the ice, too," said Rond.

Rita and Hamton looked down to see that they were on the ice as well. Hamton fell down.

"Please tell us what you're doing, Jane," said Hamton.

"Please just trust me," said Rond.

Katie stepped on the ice. The ice started to crack. The cracks came to the four spies.

"Hold," ordered Rond.

Her three friends held together but were still worried.

Katie stepped forward, but then her leg fell into the cold water, followed by her whole body. And as she sank deeper into the cold water, the ice the spies were standing on flipped up into the air.

Hamton and Rita screamed as they flew in the air, Runt was enjoying the cool fresh air and Rond was focusing on where they were going to land. And they were headed to right where they were needed.

"Temple at twelve o'clock," said Rond. "Close your eyes and brace for impact."

"Braces? What braces?" asked Runt. "And we don't even have braces on our teeth."

"She means prepare yourself to land in the temple, you buffoon!" snapped Rita.

"Oh," said Runt. "Well, why didn't you say so in the – "

SMASH!

They broke through the colourful stained-glass window from one of the golden dome roofs and landed on the stone white tiled floor.

Rita groaned. "Don't you have any gadgets that could help us land less painfully?"

"If I did," Rond said, "don't you think I would've used them already?"

The spies stood up and looked around the large stone temple with glass stained windows and flaming torches on the walls.

"And there it is," said Rond, pointing straight ahead to the orb floating above a golden stand at the far end of the massive room.

"Then let's grab it and get out of here before we get into any more trouble," said Rita.

"Yes, sir," said Rond in a mocking tone.

They ran for the orb. Rond reached for it before a couple of swords stopped her. She saw the arms holding the swords were coming from the shadows. The bodies of the arms came out of the shadows.

"We're the Warner Brothers," said Yakko and Wakko Warner. They said in an unusually unfriendly tone of voice with glaring eyes.

"And the Warner Sister?" asked Rond, moving backwards. Then she stopped as the pointy end of a third sword touched the back of her feet.

"Right behind you," said Dot in a threatening tone.

Rond looked to see that Hamton, Rita and Runt were surrounded by an army, pointing swords, spears and metal nets at them.

"Why are your friends acting so strangely?" asked Hamton.

He was right. The army was the cast of _Animaniacs_.

"Where's Pinky and the Brain?" asked Rond.

They were the only two out of the _Animaniacs_ not there.

"Guys, don't you remember us?" asked Rita. "Rita and Runt?"

"Put a milk bottle in it, kitty," snapped Slappy Squirrel, pointing a spear to her.

"We got 'em!" cried Pesto. "We got 'em! Let's beat the stuffin' out of them!"

"No, Pesto," said Bobby. "The boss wants them alive."

"Which boss?" asked Pesto. "The golden peacock? Or the other one?"

"I thought it was the pig she wants the most," said Squit.

"Which one?" asked Minerva Mink.

"I think she said she wanted both pigs," said Hello Nurse.

"Then let's get the pigs and beat the cat and dog," said Plotz.

As the Animaniacs drew closer to the three prisoners, Rita hissed and charged for under Ralph T. Guard's legs. Her tail hit the middle between the legs, causing poor Ralph to fall down and cry like a baby who just had candy taken away from him.

Then Rita jumped onto Yakko's head and covered his eyes.

"Hey, get off, you smelly feline!" Yakko shouted.

But Rita kept on making sure that his eyes were covered. As he tried to whack her off, he actually hit his little sister on the back of her head and knocked off his younger brother's cap.

Rita jumped off and Yakko saw himself defending himself from his attacking siblings coming for him.

"Thanks, Rita," said Rond, as she picked up one of the Warners' swords.

"One of the good things that come from living and fighting on the streets," said Rita.

"Okay, you maniacs," Rond said to the bad Animaniacs. "You want Hamton, you got to go through me first."  
"With pleasure," said Slappy, waving her purse around.

"You know you're not getting paid extra for being the first volunteer," said Rond.

"That's okay," said Slappy. "I just love to whack."

As Slappy's purse got closer and closer to her, Rond slashed the sword at the handles, creating a hole at the bottom of the purse and causing the money to fall out.

Rond picked up all the money. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's get that no-good, slashing, whacking pig!" cried Pesto.

He and the Goodfeathers charged for Rond, but she waved her sword at them. The pigeons looked down to see they were untouched by the sword.

"Ha, you need to work on your sword whacking a little more," said Pesto.

"I think you guys need a little more practise on keeping your feathers on," said Rond.

"What does she mean?" asked Squint.

Then he got his answer when he saw that his and the other pigeons' feathers were dropping like flies. They covered their naked bodies and flew away.

Rond faced the other Animaniacs. "Anybody else want a turn?" she asked. "I don't have all day and neither do the readers."

"Let's get them!" ordered Plotz. "There are more of us than four of them! So, come on!"  
His co-stars cheered and followed him.

"J.A.N.Y.I.S., play the _Kill Bill_ theme song," Rond said in her earpiece.

Then the whole place echoed with the _Kill Bill_ theme song. Rond jumped towards the charging Animaniacs and started whacking her sword around, cutting off Ralph's and Dr. Scratchensniff's nets. She stamped on Buttons's paws, making him whimper and run off, followed by the bad, yet still curious Mindy.

After knocking the two hippos down and stamping on Skippy Squirrel's tail and making him cry even as a bad guy, Rond was left with Hello Nurse and Minerva mink who were wearing female samurai suits and holding samurai swords. They charged for Rond, but the clever pig jumped to them and landed their beautiful blonde hairs.

"Time for a haircut," said Rond, as she waved her sword around and hair came falling down. She jumped down and got out a mirror.

Hello Nurse and Minerva looked in the mirror and screamed at their newly bald heads! They ran out in fear.

Soon the temple was cleared of bad guys.

"Come on, guys," said Rond. "Let's get that orb."

* * *

The spies were feeling proud of themselves as they walked away from the temple. Even Rita was starting to feel part of the team now and enjoying the mission more.

"Two down, one to go," said Rond.

"Then we destroy them?" asked Hamton.

"That's right, Hammy," said Rond. "And then – "

Then she noticed Runt was sneering and growling. She looked ahead to see a strange, scary-looking creature coming out of the blizzard.

"Who, that guy who looks like a White Walker from the _Song of Ice and Fire_ series?" asked Rond.

"_Song of Ice and Fire_?" asked Rita.

"The book series that inspired the TV series _Game of Thrones_," Runt explained.

Rond approached the creature. "Yes, sir, how can we help you?"

"By giving me your orbs," said the creature.

"And whom am I giving it to?" asked Rond.

"That is none of your concern," said the creature.

"Look, I don't know your name or who you work for," said Rond. "So, I'm not just going to give – "

Then she was grabbed by her jacket by furry grey hands and was slammed close into the furry, blue-eyed, pig-like face with a beard.

"My name is Jelix Fighter," said the creature. "And who I work for doesn't matter. What matters is what will happen to you if you don't give the orbs up!"

"Very well, Mr. Fighter," said Rond. "Let me go and I'll give them to you."  
"You'd better not be lying," warned Fighter, as he let go of the spy pig.

Rond reached into her bag and got out the two orbs. Fighter reached for them, but she threw them to him. Or rather over his head. And off the cliff!

Rond and her team ran for the edge. "Race you for them, Fighter."

Fighter saw them jump off the cliff. He thought they were crazy but he still wanted the orbs so he jumped down.

As he floated down, he couldn't see anyone down below on the ground. As he pulled his parachute out of his bag, he felt confident that he would beat the others to the orbs.

"Hey, Fighty!"  
Fighter looked left to see Rond, Hamton, Rita and Runt on the newly-fixed Big Nellie. Hamton was holding the orbs.

"Good luck trying to catch us!" she called, waving to him.

Round got out her enormous anti-freezer and fired at Fighter's parachute, making him float away and crash into the nearest mountain.

* * *

"J.A.N.Y.I.S., find the last orb as quick as you can," Rond ordered as she and her team got back inside of Big Nellie.

"_Already on it, Ma'am_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"And perfect timing rescuing us," said Rond.

"_Thanks, Ma'am_."

Rond went to her teammates who looked upset.

"Okay, is it about your co-stars turning against you, Rita, Runt?" asked Rond.

"No, no, it's just that I'm cold and wet and tired," said Rita.

"I thought we were shocked our co-stars attacked us," said Runt.

"Runt, shh!" snapped Rita. "I don't want to talk about – "

"Okay, I won't talk about it," said Rond. Then she turned to Hamton. "What's troubling you, Hamton?"

"I'm just hope the same hasn't happened to my friends," said Hamton.

"Well, would it help," said Rond, "while she finds the last orb, if J.A.N.Y.I.S. can find out why your friends have been acting so strangely and joined the bad side."

All she got from her team was mumbles and little head nods.

"Okay," she said. "Now, as for the feeling cold and wet, how about something that will cheer you up?"

"No!" snapped Rita. "I don't need any gadgets that will set me ablaze."  
"Oh, so you don't want these fish and chips, then?" asked Rond, holding four plates of fish and chips.

"Fish and chips!" Runt panted. "Oh, boy!"

He dived into Rond, making her drop the plates down.

Hamton got up and fought with Runt over the remaining fish and chips on the floor.

The girls just sat down on the seats, behaving more civilized. Rond gave Rita a big fish. Rita immediately dug into it.

"I'm sorry, did you want some?" asked the cat.

"No, I'm a vegetation pig," said Rond, scuffing down a spoonful of mushy peas which didn't taste very nice.


	10. Mount Lava-Head

Rita yawned and stretched as she walked down the ramp with her teammates. "It's seven in the morning, Rond," she said. "Why do we have to get up at this time of the day?"

"Well, the sooner we get the last orb," said Rond, "the sooner we win the war against the villains."

"Where are we?" asked Hamton.

"In the Sahel, in Africa," Rond told him.

"Are you sure the last one is here somewhere?" asked Runt.

"According to J.A.N.Y.I.S., Runt, it's in that mountain over there," said Rond, pointing to the closest mountain.

"Doesn't so bad," said Hamton.

"And it wouldn't be if it wasn't actually a volcano."

Hamton gasped. "Volcano?"

"Yep," said Rond. "Mount Lava-Head is what it's called."

"Have you double checked?" asked Rita.

"J.A.N.Y.I.S. always triple-checks everything before she reports it to me," Rond told her.

"What if it erupts?" asked Hamton.

"Which is why, Hamton," said Rond, putting a big green jetpack on her back, "you and I are going to go into the centre of the volcano, grab the orb in case of the slight chance it erupts."

"What, me?" Hamton was sure when Rond took him by the arm. "Oh, okay?"

"What about me and Runt?" asked Rita.

"I need you guys to guard the two orbs on Big Nellie," said Rond.

Rita gave her a hard stare. "But you said back in the Himalayas – "

"I can't always stick to the rules, Rita," said Rond. "Sometimes you have to make your own decisions as you go along. Now, excuse us." And, with that, she and Hamton took off for the volcano.

"Well, how do you like that?" Rita asked Runt. "She's meant to be a great leader and yet she confuses us and – "

Then she didn't bother going on as she saw that even though he was not far from her, Runt seemed to be more interesting in sniffing the ground.

"Fine, don't bother listening to me," Rita said annoyed.

Runt came to her. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Rita growled. "That's it! I've had enough of this!"

Runt looked at Rita's feet and see some little safari ants crawling not far from her. "You've had enough of those ants?" he asked. "Can I have some?" Then the dim dog licked them up. Then he found out he didn't like the taste and spat them out.

"See? This is exactly my point!" Rita shouted. "I have been trying to find a home with you for many years and all you do is cause so many problems with you chasing cats, not sharing the little food we find, waking everyone up with your barking – "

"Well, then, why did you never try to leave me, huh, Rita?" Runt barked back at her.

"I thought we had shared something together!" snapped Rita. "But now I see that we are just so different from each other that maybe we are just not meant to be together." She turned away from her, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Fine, whatever that means," Runt said, turning away from her.

* * *

Rond put Hamton down at the top of the Mount Lava-Head and took off her jetpack.

"Can you see the orb in the middle, Hammy?" Rond asked, as she opened her jetpack like a backpack.

Hamton looked down to see the orb standing on a rocky stand in the middle of the pool of rising lava. "Yes, Jane," he replied.

He turned to face Rond and was surprised as he saw that she was out of her P.E.E.L.E.D. outfit and in a summer outfit of a green tank top with short blue jeans.

"Well, it's going to be very hot down there," said Rond. "And bright, too." She indicated her sunglasses.

"So how are you going to get down there?" asked Hamton. Then a fishing rod was thrown to him. "Will this manage your weight?"

"Oh, yeah," said Rond. "Once In-G tried this super-powered fishing rod on a whole pod of stranded whales and threw them into the sea. Together at once with one hook."

Then she hooked herself onto the hook and jumped down. Even though she wasn't heavy, Hamton was struggling to hold the rod steady as he could.

"Okay, Hamton, hold it steady," said Rond as she was getting quite close to the lava.

Hamton looked at the rod. It looked like a normal fishing rod with only a few buttons on it, but he did not which button was which. "Which button?" he asked.

"The yellow button, quickly!" Rond yelled.

Hamton quickly pressed the button and his 'bait' just stopped a few meters above the lava.

"Now, hold me steady while I swing to pick up that orb," said Rond.

She started swinging across and reached for the orb.

After a few swings with Hamton barely holding onto the rod, Rond finally managed to catch the Orb. "Got it!" she cried to her fisher-pig.

Then she noticed the place was rumbling and the lava was rising up. "Hamton, press the grey button, now!" she ordered.

Hamton pressed. Then he saw Rond still hooked on the hook flying upwards and above him. He saw that she was flying towards the lower ground next to Big Nellie. Then he found himself following her.

* * *

Rond and Hamton landed next to Big Nellie.

Hamton rubbed his hips as he got up. "Did you upgrade this fishing rod yourself?"

"Did you like it?" she asked.

He pondered. "Bit rough, but useful in an emergency."

Both pigs had to laugh.

"Where's Rita and Runt?" asked Hamton.

Rond saw that he cat and the dog was not outside the plane.

"Probably tasting the waters or African mangos," said Rond.

"Or maybe they're inside guarding the orbs," said Hamton, as he and Rond walked up the ramp.

Then rumbling made them turn around to see the lava exploding.

"Let's hope they are," said Rond. "On board, now!"

* * *

"J.A.N.Y.I.S., take off, now!" Rond ordered, once she and Hamton were in the lounge.

Soon the ship rumbled and it felt like it took off. Then as the pigs headed to the cockpit, the doors slammed closed in front of them. Then all the doors around the lounge slammed shut and the lights were turned off.

"J.A.N.Y.I.S., what are you doing?" Rond demanded.

She waited for a reply but nothing came. Then she felt like she was pushed into a chair and strapped in.

"All right, who are you guys?" asked Rond.

"I might have guessed," she said in an unsurprised tone.

But Hamton, Rita and Runt – who were strapped into chairs as well – were completely shocked, especially Hamton.

It was his friends! The Tiny Toons! Holding axes, swords, knives and many dangerous weapons. "_We're Tiny, We're Toony_," they sang. "_We're all a little_ – "

"Evil," said Rond.

"Silence!"

Snarls the wolf entered the lounge with her Perfecto Army, followed by Goldfeather, Elmrya and her zombies and Odd-Blob, Monty and his robot army.

"You turned Hammy's friends evil too?" asked Rond.

"It wasn't our fault," said Goldfeather. "Our boss made us do it."

"Quiet, Goldy!" snapped Snarls, punching her on the wing.

"And it was you guys who took over J.A.N.Y.I.S. and had me and my teammates into these chairs?" Rond went on.

"It's been fun, Rond," Snarls smiled, "but now our boss is getting impatient. So just sit back – "

"What else is there to do?" said Rita.

"And relax," said Snarls.

"What else is there to do?" Rita repeated.


	11. A Cat's Cunnin' Plan

An hour has passed since Big Nellie took off from Africa. Kool and the Gang's _Celebration _took over the longue as the bad guys and their 'soldiers' were partying. Even Monty was celebrating as he had two of his robots were flying in the cockpit.

Near Hamton were his best buddies: Plucky Duck, Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny.

"Guys, do you remember who I am?" asked Hamton.

"Oh, we remember," said Buster.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," said Babs.

Hamton viewed that as a compliment.

"You're still the useless, unfunny, boring pig!" Then Babs laughed nastily.

"Yeah, you're as exciting as the non-exploding pens we had back at school!" Plucky laughed.

Hamton noticed the love of his life, Fifi La Fume, approaching him. "Fifi?" he called. "Fifi!"

The beautiful skunk finally looked at him.

"You know me, don't you?" Hamton asked.

"_Oui_," replied Fifi. "You're the overweight pig whom I used to go out with only because no one else would!" Then she walked off, leaving her scent.

Rita turned to the upset Hamton, who was nearly about to burst into tears.

"Don't get upset, Hamton," Rita whispered to him. "Your friends are not themselves, remember? You are not what they say."

"Yeah, we'll help them," Rond whispered. "If we can get out, that is. Where is J.A.N.Y.I.S. when you need her?"

Then she noticed Rita had her head over her P.E.E.L.E.D. collar and was moving her mouth. So did Shirley the Loon, who grabbed her head.

"Like, what do you think you're doing?" Shirley snapped at Rita, pointing at her.

In face of Shirley's red electricity lightning finger, Rita just smiled. "This is my stop."

"Like, what are you – "

"Ciao!" And Rita slipped down.

"What's going on?" yelled Snarls.

Everyone saw a big hole in the floor where Rita's seat used to be.

"What's happening?"

Everyone turned around to see Hamton falling down, followed by Runt.

Snarls, Odd-Blob and Goldfeather turned to Rond, whose seat was still there. "Is there a problem, Captains?"

"Whatever it is you're doing, Rond, stop!" sneered Snarls, as she grabbed Rond by the ear.

"I'm not doing anything, Snarls," said Rond. "And if the orbs in the cupboards have fallen out, it's not my fault."

"What?"

The Tough Girls went over to cupboard at the other side and opened it. They were shocked to find it empty and a big hole at the bottom.

"The Orbs!" cried Odd-Blob. "They've fallen out!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Snarls snapped.

"Like Rond is falling out now?" asked Goldfeather.

"Yes, like Rond is – " Then Snarls realised what she said. "Rond is what?"

The Tough Girls turned around to see Rond sinking into the floor. "Bye bye." Then she was gone.

* * *

As she flew down, Rond saw that she was heading out for the open sea. She was glad to be away from the bad guys in Big Nellie, but she was still tied up to her chair and she didn't know how to free herself if she landed in the sea.

Rond closed eyes for a big splash. She should have hit the water ten seconds ago, but she didn't. She opened her eyes and saw that her chair was on a plank… on a boat. Not a big boat, more like speedboat size.

Then Hamton and Runt dragged Rond's chair onto the boat and Rond was free from the ropes of her chair. She got up and saw Rita next to her.

"Thanks for cutting the ropes, Rita," said Rond. "Was it also you managed to get us off Big Nellie?"

"And J.A.N.Y.I.S.," said Rita, holding her collar with had a crystal in the middle.

Rond held up the crystal. "J.A.N.Y.I.S.?"

"_Hello, ma'am_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.'s voice.

Rond looked back at Rita. "Care to explain how you did it?"

"Flashback paragraph, coming up," said Rita.

* * *

_After Rita and Runt's argument, the cat could hear something coming. Rond and Hamton were not with them and she tried to think what Rond would do in a situation. _

_Then she had an idea. _

_ "Either come inside or prepare to get crushed," Rita yelled to Runt, as she made her way up the ramp. "Your choice, I don't care anymore."_

_ Runt stayed outside for a little bit. Then he heard the charging sound coming from the nearby trees. Then he saw Snarls, Goldfeather, Odd-Blob and their armies coming to them. "Uh, oh," he said. "Trouble. Definitely trouble."_

_ He ran up the ramp and bumped into Rita. _

_ The cat picked herself up. "J.A.N.Y.I.S.?"  
"Yes, ma'am?"_

_ "We got company and Rond and Hamton aren't back yet so here's what I'm thinking…" Rita told J.A.N.Y.I.S. her plan of securing the orbs in the cupboard and ready for jettisoning before the bad guys could take them and securing herself into the digital crystal-like thing on her P.E.E.L.E.D. collar and arranging a speedboat from P.E.E.L.E.D. to be sent out in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea in case they had to escape the bad guys. Luckily, J.A.N.Y.I.S. agreed with her._

_ Then the Tough Girls and their armies stormed into Big Nellie just like Rita predicted. She made Runt and herself surrender to them. They tied them up to the chairs and tried to get the orbs out of the cupboard but they couldn't._

_ They asked Rita why they can't get the orbs out and the cat wittily lied that it was only Rond who could get them out of the cupboard. Luckily, the bad guys, buying her lies, decided to wait until Rond got back and was unaware of J.A.N.Y.I.S. on Rita's collar._

* * *

"Then you and Hamton came in with third orb," said Rita. "And you know what happened."

"Good job, Rita," Rond said, stroking her head. "Good job."

"Well, someone said, 'You have to make your decisions as you go along'."

Rond smiled.


	12. Just Chillin'

"This is ridiculous!" shouted Daffy. "And so insulting!"

"What's so insulting?" asked Lola who was lying down comfortably sunbathing in her white bikini.

"That I am a mega star and, instead of a cruise, I have to be filmed on this crummy raft!" Then the duck was picked up and was shoved into the water. While he was underwater, he saw a giant white shark.

The shark spotted him, licked his lips and started swimming towards him. Daffy felt worried and scared. As the shark opened his mouth, Daffy was pulled back out of the water and back on the raft.

"Now, would you rather be on this crummy raft or not on it at all, Doc?" asked Bugs, who was the one who held him in the water.

Daffy sheepishly smiled. "Why, this is the most beautiful raft I have ever seen!" he cried. He jumped out of Bugs' hands and started kissing the raft like mad.

Bugs lied down next to Lola. Then he turned to the audience. "Oh, hey, folks," he said. "Sorry we haven't been with you for ages, but we didn't want to interrupt you from reading."

"But, as you guys have read," said Lola, "Hamton, Rita, Runt and Rond have found all three orbs."

"Let's go and see how they're celebrating," said Bugs.

They looked at the speedboat where the heroes were celebrating… not. At all. Hamton, Rita and Runt were actually looking fed up.

"I know I should be proud of all the work we did," said Hamton. "And I know my friends from Acme Loo aren't really themselves but what they said really got to me, especially Fifi."

"I'm bored," said Runt. "Definitely bored."

Rita said nothing. "What?" she snapped at the readers. "I'm too fed up to say anything! At all."

Then bubbles popped up on the sea.

"Runt!" said Rita.

"It wasn't me," Runt snapped back.

"Nor me either," said Hamton.

"Was it you, Rita?" asked Runt.

"WHAT!" Rita snapped. "No! It was – "

She looked at the sea and on the surface came a pig with a diver's mask.

"Rond!" cried Runt.

The spy pig in a green swimsuit climbed aboard the speedboat and got out about four small chests.

"I thought you went down there to get a takeaway, not sunken treasure," said Hamton.

"These chests are the takeaway boxes the fish down below use as cardboard boxes would not work," Rond told him, as she took her mask off. "Hopefully, the food is still warm. It took me a while to find shells."

"What do you need shells for?" asked Rita.

"Shells are the currencies of the undersea, Rita," said Rond, as she dried herself with a white towel. "Right, everyone, open your box and dig in."

They opened their chests and Rond dug into her what-seems-to-be a seaweed sandwich wrap.

Hamton was unsure about his seaweed pizza and Rita was unsure about her smelly bowl of green mushy stuff. "Rond, what do you call this?" she asked.

"Green algae porridge," said Rond.

Rita pulled a disgusted face. Then she faced Runt who didn't seem keen of his bowl of fish bones. Rita pushed her bowl of porridge to her best friend and, as she predicted, he dug into it without realising it was her who gave it to her.

"Want some of my seaweed pizza, Rita?" asked Hamton.

"Thanks." Rita cut a slice out with her claw and put it in her mouth. She scrunched her face, but she thought it was better than that slimy green porridge.

"I don't believe it!" snapped Rond.

"What's up, Jane?" asked Hamton.

"J.A.N.Y.I.S. has just this second realised that the orb we took from Africa is a fake!" shouted Rond, as she picked it up without even wearing gloves. "It's just a glass ball with purple paint in the middle." She angrily threw it in the sea. "After all that risking of nearly getting fired in lava and…"

"But you said J.A.N.Y.I.S. always triple checks everything," said Hamton.

"_If I may_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S., whose voice was coming from Rond's laptop next to her. "_In my defence_, _I checked once. I was about to check it twice, but Miss Rond was either getting her hopes up too high or if she was just too impatient_."

Rita and Hamton looked at Rond.

"I was wanted to get the job done, okay?" Rond said impatiently.

"Maybe you're just stressed out," suggested Hamton. "You need to try and relax."  
"I'll relax," said Rond, "once J.A.N.Y.I.S. finds the correct orb at the right destination!"

"_Which I already have_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S. "_It's on the island of Bestorush_."

"WHAT!" snapped Rond.

"Island of what?" asked Rita.

"I'll let you explain, J.A.N.Y.I.S.," said Rond, "while I take Hamton's advice and relax." And, with that, the pig spy turned her back, lied down and started snoring.

"_Bestorush_," J.A.N.Y.I.S. said to Hamton and Rond. "_It's the island, about two hours from where we are, where the magic orbs and creatures came from_."

"And what's Rond's problem?" asked Rita.

"_That I cannot explain because I am entrusted to protect her personal life_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S. "_However, she is a very troubled pig. Something has scarred her for life that has turned her into a hardcore spy and not looking for friends. That's all I can say_."

"That's too bad," said Hamton, turning away to look at the sea. "I could sure do with one now." He got out a picture of himself with his friends from Acme Loo.

"Me, too," said Rita, turning away to face Runt who was not noticing her. Tears came out of her eyes. "_The more I learn_," she sang. "_The more I see, the less the world impassions me_."

"_The hungry heat, the roving eye_," sang Hamton. "_Have come to rest, do not apply_."

"_The frantic chase, the crazy ride_," sang Rita.

"_The thrill has gone_, _I step aside_," sang Hamton.

"_And I'd believe in anything, were it not for you_," Rita sang, stilling looking at her best friend without getting noticed in return.

"_Showing me by just existing only this is true_," sang Hamton, as he got out a photo of him and Fifi La Fume. "_I love you_."

"_I love you_," sang Rita.

"_Without question, I love you_," sang Hamton and Rita together.

As they watched the speedboat sail away, Bugs, Lola and Daffy dried their tearing eyes with their handkerchiefs.

"Such a beautiful song," said Lola.

"And one of Elton John's much underrated songs," said Bugs.

"I could find a much better song than that," said Daffy. Then he cleared his throat. "_People just ain't no good, I think that's well understood_ – " Then his singing was muffled when a large wooden barrel was slammed over him.

"One thing is understood," said Bugs. "Daffy can't sing."

Lola chuckled.


	13. Welcome to Bestorush

WAIL! WAIL!

The P.E.E.L.E.D. agents jumped up from the alarm blaring.

Rond, who was wearing her P.E.E.L.E.D. uniform again, drew out her sonic-wave pistol and aimed it all over the place.

"What is it, J.A.N.Y.I.S.?" she yelled.

The alarm stopped.

"_We have reached the Island of Bestorush_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

The silent and confused spies looked ahead to see that they have just landed on a tropical island.

"Thanks for nearly letting the bad guys know where we are, J.A.N.Y.I.S.," Rond said sarcastically.

"_You're welcome_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"Oh, boy," cried Runt happily as he jumped down and ran on the sand. He was enjoying it. "Real sand. Definitely real sand." Then he could smell something. He closed his eyes and started to follow the smell with his nose.

"Runt!" Rond shouted. "Come here!"

Runt whimpered as he slowly walked to Rond.

The pig spy sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped," she said. "It's just that this island may look pleasant from out here, but the forest in the middle could be very dangerous."

Everyone saw the dark green leaves of the tall trees and prickly brushes with complete darkness between the gaps. It made them shiver looking at them.

"So it's a dark forest," said Rita. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"It's not just any dark forest," said Rond. "According to J.A.N.Y.I.S., in the forest, there are dragons, strange furry creatures and even the ruler of all this evil magic."

That alarmed Hamton and Rita, but Runt was elastic.

"Oh, good," cried the mutt. "When do we get to meet them, huh? Huh? When do we?"

"I don't think you want to meet them, Runt," said Rond. "So, to complete this mission easily, we must stick together, find this orb, destroy all three and get out of here for good. Clear?"

Her teammates nodded.

"But where is the orb, Jane?" asked Hamton.

"J.A.N.Y.I.S., who has triple-checked this time," said Rond, "is in the biggest and only building on the island: Castle Mud-Dancer. Now, let's go and don't get lost."

Then they bravely entered the deep dark forest.

* * *

The heroes hadn't been walking for too long but Hamton was scared as seeing sausages in the butchers as he trod through the forest. Rita was feeling a little nervous herself.

Despite feeling a little scared, Rond was more focused as she aimed her sonic-boom pistol all over the place. Then she heard Runt sniffing so she gave everyone a halt sign and turned around to see what Runt was sniffing. All everyone could see was the mutt's large lower half body sticking out of a dark patch area under the trees.

"What have you found, boy?" Rond asked.

Runt dug in closer into the darkness.

"Runt, get out of there!" cried Rita. Even though they weren't speaking, she knew deep down she still cared about him, even if he didn't.

Rond ran to the dark area and shone a big torch. Then she saw that nothing was pulling Runt in, except a boring, dusty, old bone. She sighed as she picked up the bone and chucked it to the dog. "Chew it quietly," she warned.

They carried on walking. Rond studied her tracking device and looked ahead. She smiled and turned around. "We are only two miles away, guys," she said.

"That's good, Jane," said Hamton.

Then her smile fell down.

"I haven't got your tongue," said Rita. "So who has?"

Rond just pointed. Her teammates turned around and saw nothing but a bunch of strange furry creatures. Wait! A bunch of strange furry creatures?!

Rond's teammates ran behind her as she stared at them unafraid. As she stared at them, they reminded her of someone they meet at the K2.

"If you're looking for someone called Jelix Fighter," said Rond, "we don't know where he is."

"We couldn't care if that traitor got brain tumour," said the chief of the strange furry creatures, who was the tallest, strongest and furriest of all of his people.

"Who are you people?" asked Rita.

"We are called the Bothers," said the Chief.

"No wonder, after all the bothering you do," Rita muttered.

"And all we want is your orbs," went on the Chief.

"So many people wanted our orbs," said Rond. "And here is the answer we gave them." She fired her sonic-boom gun at the Bothers. The whole clan was zoomed into the sky.

"They'll be back and next time they won't be friendly," said Rond. "Come on."

"They didn't look very friendly to me in the first place," said Hamton.

"They all looked very pleasant to me," said Runt.

SNAP!

That made the dog turn around and snarl. His three friends looked ahead to see they were joined a large pack of strange dog-like creatures, carrying swords and spears, wearing ragged and ripped clothes like the Bothers and snarling with their sharp long teeth.

"Oh, don't tell me you're all dire wolves," said Rond.

"No," said their leader. "We are the Weird Wolves."

"Weird Wolves?" Rond had to laugh. "Couldn't the author come up with a better name for you parody pack of dire wolves?"

"Okay, you had your laugh," said the Weird Wolf leader. "Now give us the orbs."  
"Okay," said Rond, chucking them her rucksack.

The leader caught it but the bag made him fell down with him. "Boy, they're heavy," he said.

"They're magic orbs," said Rond. "What do you expect?"

The leader opened the bag and scowled after he looked in. "No wonder they're so heavy," he said, as he got out of the bag a heavy rock.

Then he looked ahead and saw Rond and her teammates running away.

"Look!" He pointed, dropping the heavy rock in progress. "They're getting – OW!"

He hopped up and down as he held his foot on in his paws. His pack was laughing at him.

"Stop laughing!" he yelled. "And get after them!"

Rond and her friends were running as fast as they could. But Hamton was panting.

"Can we stop?" asked Hamton. "I'm tired and hungry."

"Fine time you've picked to think with your stomach," said Rond. "Look, it's only five minutes away."  
Everyone looked to see Rond was pointing to a giant medieval stony castle that didn't far away at all.

"Speaking of eating," said Rita. "Look!"

She pointed with her claw and everyone looked up above them to see they were facing a whole herd of dragons! Huge dragons, tiny dragons, dragons that could breathe fire, dragons that could breathe ice, dragons that could breathe electricity, dragons with sharp teeth and dragons with cute little pink bow ties on their heads.

"You guys want these orbs, right?" asked Rond.

"Yes," said a squeaky voice.

"Who said that?" asked Rond.

The biggest, strongest, greenest dragon flew closer to her, yet she didn't budge a bit as she stared into his menacing face.

"Out of the way!" shouted the squeaky voice.

"But, sir, I was going to announce you," said the big dragon.

"No time for that," protested the voice. "Now, move!"

The big dragon flew out of the way and Rond and her teammates saw a yellow dragon no bigger than a dragon… fly! They couldn't help but snigger.

"Stop that!" shouted the tiny dragon. "I am the leader because I am the smartest of all these dragons. Now, give me the orbs!"

"What will you do to us if I don't?" asked Rond.

"You will be eaten either way," said the little dragon. "You will never be allowed to walk away from us."

"For a smart dragon, you're not very good at making deals," said Rond.

"Uh, oh," cried Runt. "Company. Bad company. Definitely bad."

Rond and the others turned around to see the Bothers and the Wired Wolves running towards them with lit torches, swords and spears.

"Do you really think you lot can eat all four of us between you?" asked Rond.

"What do you mean?" asked the little dragon.

"There's only four of us, but plenty of them," Rond explained, pointing to the two armies coming towards them. "Plenty for all of you to eat."

The tiny dragon looked ahead and saw the armies of the Bothers and the Weird Wolves coming towards them. "Now, that's a good deal," he said. Then he turned to his dragons. "Come on, guys. Let's feast!"

The dragons flew past the heroes and charged for the two armies.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" asked the Chief Bother. "We're on your side."

"Are you?" said the little dragon.

"Some genius dragon you are," his bodyguard chuckled.

"Yeah, especially since they've reached the castle now," said the Chief Wired Wolf.

"What?" the little dragon cried.

They all turned to see the castle door closing.

* * *

Rond and her teammates looked around the massive, stony room in the castle.

"Look, the Orb is in the middle," said Rita, pointing to the middle of the room.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Hamton.

"Wait!" cried Rond. "Look around. No torches, no weapons and not even a throne seat in this room. However, there are some ripped ancient black and red curtains."

"So, what?" Rita asked.

"Something doesn't make me feel comfortable about just getting it like that," she explained.

Runt jumped towards the orb and pushed it off.

"Looks okay to me," said Rita. "Runt has just pushed that orb off the platform and nothing has happened."

The orb rolled to near Rond. She looked around to check there was no hidden armies or booby traps before she picked it up.

She sighed a relief and smiled. "Right, let's turn these orbs to ashes."

Her teammates cheered and started walking off. Then they felt the floor below them fall and scream as they fell into complete darkness.


	14. The Ringleader

"Oh, my head feels like it's getting hit by a thousand hammers," groaned Rond as she woke up and slowly got up, feeling the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" asked a female voice.

Rond quickly jumped up and turned around to see who was talking to her. She got out a torch and shone her light on…

She was very surprised to see who she shining the light on.

"Mary Melody?" Rond ran to Mary who, in a ripped blue dress, was neck-chained up to a chain and ball. "Mary, are you all right?" she asked.

"I've been through worse in my life," said Mary who was not her usual cheerily self.

"Who did this to you?" Rond asked. "Who else is in here?"

Then she heard a weak meow. She turned and shone her torch on…

"Furrball?"

The blue cat was neck-chained to the chain and ball, too. He was looking unhappier than he normally was.

A weak sniffle made Rond moved her torch.

"L'il Sneezer?"

The baby mouse was shackled to the wall. Apart from his nose being wrapped in blood-soaked bandages, his face was also deeply bruised and heavily scarred. Even his eyes looked like they were cried out a lot.

Looking at this made Rond already hate the person who did this even though she had yet to meet him or her.

"Hey, if you have no chains on you, can you get me out of here!"

Rond turned around to see a brazen bull. She opened it and out flew a piping hot Sweetie the tiny pink canary.

"Boy, is it hot in there!" she moaned as she cooled down on the floor. "I'm going to go to Alaska or Iceland for my summer vacation."

"But how did you guys in here in the first place?" asked Rond.

"We weren't good enough," said Mary.

"What do you mean, you guys weren't good enough?" Rond asked.

"This girl took our friends and turned them to her side," Mary explained. "But we weren't good enough for her army, so she made us her prisoners. We couldn't even be slaves."

"I'm not even a slave," moaned Sneezer. "I sure am not."

"Whoever she is," said Rond, as she walked to Sneezer, "why did she do this to you?"

"She thought I was about to sneeze," said Sneezer, who was not his usual chatty self. "So she struck me with her dark magic powers."

"Dark magic powers?" Rond cried out. Then she gave a big frown. "Right, we're getting out of here."

"How?" asked Sweetie. "We're trapped in here, I'm too hot to fly – "

"I don't think you're _that_ attractive, to be honest with you," said Rond.

Sweetie frowned at her. "Very funny. You come in here with nothing to even break us out of here."

"Oh, really?" Rond said. She got out something and planted it on the door.

The prisoners saw what on the door was a…

"A bookmark?" asked Mary.

BOOM!

"An _exploding_ bookmark," explained Rond. Then she went over to Mary and put something in her hair.

"A hair band?" asked Mary, who wasn't impressed. "Will it explode too?"

"No," said Rond. "Trust me, if anything happens to me, this will keep us both safe."

"Us both?" said Sweetie. "You're not freeing us?"

"I'll be very quick," said Rond. "If I don't get into big trouble, that is." And, with that, she was gone.

"Well, how do you like that?" moaned Sweetie.

"Well, we don't know what is going on," said Mary. "She seems to be the one who knows most. I guess we have to trust her."

"Always trust the geeky stranger, huh?" moaned Sweetie.

Furrball meowed in a moaning tone.

* * *

"Hamton! Rita! Runt!"

Even with those three names echoing, Rond didn't hear a reply as she ran through the dungeon. She shone her torch from cell to cell and found nothing but stones and dust and three shining glass jars. The jars intrigued her.

Rond squeezed through the bars of the cell and ran to the jars. He picked one up and studied it from the outside. She peered closer in towards the jar and she still thought she was seeing what she saw before: some ghost-like versions of the other _Tiny Toon_ and _Animanics_ characters.

Rond put the ear on the jar and listened. She even heard their voices. She thought of opening the jars but she didn't want to in case it might do more harm than good.

"Jane!" cried Hamton's voice. "Up here!"

Rond picked up the jars and put them in her bag before she squeezed out of the cell. Then she ran up the stairs and soon found herself back in the giant throne room. Then she found Hamton, Rita and Runt.

"You guys okay?" asked Rond.

"Have a few bruises but otherwise fine," said Rita.

"How did you guys get back up here?"

"You're not going to believe this!" cried Hamton. "We met a new spy and she got us out us of our cell."

"Hello, Jane."

Rond looked shocked as she saw who came from the nearest stone-brick column. "Joanna Bayboy, how do you do?" Rond said in an unfriendly tone of voice.

"I told you guys she'd be surprised," said Joanna. She was wearing a brown outfit.

"Did you know that _the _teen idolJoanna Bayboy was a secret agent?" Hamton cried out excitedly.

"I'm the one who knows her the best," said a frowning Rond.

"Oh, come on, Jane," said Joanna. "You're still holding grudges?"

"A few, Jo," said Rond. "But you know which one I'm holding onto the most."

"Oh, Jane," said Joanna. "Whatever happened to us? You and I were best friends. We even called ourselves sisters, like Anna and Elsa from _Frozen_."

"Now, our relationship is like Thor and Loki," muttered Rond.

"Come on, Jane," said Joanna, holding her arms out. "Forgive and forget, eh?"

Rond looked at her suspiciously and then she smiled. "Okay, Jo."

She went in to hug the teen idol spy.

"What is going on?" Hamton whispered to Rita.

"Just keep watching and we'll find out," Rita whispered back.

Then Jo was laughing. Hamton, Rita and Runt saw that Rond was actually tickling her under her armpits. The teen idol was holding her hands in the air.

"You see, Jo, all forgiven and forgotten," Rond chuckled.

"Okay, Jane, now stop!" Jo laughed.

Then Hamton, Rita and Rond could have sworn that they all saw purple lightning coming from Jo's fingers. Rond let go of her and rolled over to her teammates.

Rita tapped the pig spy's leg. "Rond, that purple lightning – "

"Yes, Rita, it came from Jo," said Rond.

Jo's beautiful face turned red as she glared at Rond. "You're going to wish you'd never done that to me."

"Make me," said Rond.

Then she and her teammates were slammed to the wall and trapped in solid purple ice.

"I still don't regret it," Rond called back to Jo.

"Is she the evil ruler of these lands?" asked Hamton.

"Yes," said Rond. "In fact, you could call her the Perfecto Elsa. Or the Perfecto Daenerys."

"But why is she doing this?" asked Rita.

"She may look human, but she is in fact the last member of a prehistoric series called the Teenagers of the Forest," explained Rond.

Hamton chuckled. Everyone looked at him and he stopped. "Sorry," he said. "it's just that she reminds me more of Joffrey and Theon Gregjoy more than the Children of the Forest."

"With also a hint of the James Bond villain, Alec Trevelyan," said Rond. "Anyway, these Teenagers of the Forest were the creators of this magic and they were using it for good."

"So why are we destroying them if the magic is good, then?" asked Rita.

"Because of her," explained Rond, nodding to Jo. The prisoners were watching the evil mistress firing purple lightning on her tracksuit which was now turning into a dress, a white sleeveless one.

"Why?" asked Hamton.

"Because," roared Jo, who walked to them, "my people have worked very hard all their lives to keep this planet and its inhabitants happy and healthy. And what did they get in return? Being wiped out by our cousins, the humans. And am I just going to let my people's magic just vanish and let the humans ruin the planet? No! I am going to heal this planet…"

"By wiping out the humans?" asked Runt.

"Well done, Runt," smiled Jo. "Ten out of ten."

"Thanks," said Runt.

"Now, Jane, hand the orbs over," Jo ordered.

Rond laughed. "How can I even give them to you when you've trapped me in here?"

Jo lowered her arms and the ice around Rond started to crack. Soon the ice fell down and Rond was free. She started to move, but she fell down. She turned around to see her feet were still stuck to ice.

"You may be able to escape my minions and their friends," said Jo.

Rond looked up to see Jo's evil army – Snarls, Oddblob, Goldfeather, the Perfectos, Montana Max and his robot army, all the Elmyra zombies and the bad Tiny Toons and the Animaniacs – stand behind her.

"But you can't run from your old friend," Jo finished. "Now, the orbs!"

"You think I'm going to surrender with your yelling and your angry-looking faces?" Rond chuckled with a smug smile.

Jo clicked her fingers.

"And I know you're not going to hurt Hamton, because you need him for the orbs," said Rond.

Hamton felt relived.

"And you're not going to hurt the stray cat and dog, because what harm can do they, hmm?" Rond went on.

Then a brazen bull was slammed in front of her.

"Let me out!" cried the voice of Sweetie. "If my feathers turn into dust, I will sue every copper coin you have!"

"Good luck, if you ever get out, that is!" Snarls laughed as she flew a bunch of more logs and coal and even gasoline under the bull. She lit a match and threw it on the stuff. The fire roared up.

"Well, Jane?" said Jo.

Rond looked unmoved. "You're frying a little canary for three orbs? I mean, come on, Jo!"

"Very well, Brendian," said Jo. "I'll play a little longer with you." She clapped her hands and Goldfeather approached her carrying L'il Sneezer. She was holding him by his battered up head. "Now, give me those orbs or his head will swell up."

"Go ahead," said Rond.

Everyone was surprised, even Jo. Hamton, Rita and Runt were surprised the most.

"Jane, what are you doing?" asked Hamton.

"Oh, come on, Hammy," said the cocky pig spy. "Even the evillest queen on the planet wouldn't hurt a baby mouse."  
Everyone looked at her.

"Anymore than he is," said Rond.

Then Jo fired purple lightning at poor Sneezer's face. As the lightning swelled the baby mouse's head up, the evil queen looked at Rond who did not seem to be fussed.

"You're only wasting your energy on somebody no one really cares about, not even Hamton," said Rond.

"What!" cried Hamton.

"Quiet!" Rond snapped.

Jo seized her firing and smiled wickedly. "Take the little brat away, Goldfeather," she ordered.

Goldfeather left with the crying Sneezer.

"Odd-Blob, the smelly creature," ordered Jo.

Odd-Blob brought Fifi La Fume to her. Now that got Hamton really worried.

"Tell Brendian to surrender, Hamton," said Jo, "or the girl of your dreams will never be able to be let out an odor ever again!"

"You've said 'Brendian' twice," said Rita. "Who is this 'Brendian'?"

Jo pointed. "Her!"

Everyone looked to see she was actually pointing at Rond.

"Jane Rond is just a name to hide herself from the crime she committed," explained Jo. "Her real name is Brendian Cannister."

"What crimes?" asked Hamton.

"Why, she's the pig who ruined my friend Tina Heman's career by nearly poisoning her," explained Jo.

"You know that is not true, Jo!" Rond screamed in anger. "The poison came from you and you yourself put in the drink I was serving to Tina and – "

"ENOUGH!" roared Jo, with red lighting sparkling around her finger and point it to Fifi. "Hamton, now or never."

"Jane or Brendian, whoever you are, please, let's just surrender!" Hamton begged.

"Hamton, that is not the real Fifi La Fume," said Rond. "Sure, that's her beautiful body, but inside is an evil spirit. Her real spirit is in my backpack."

She opened her backpack and got out all three jars.

"Let go of those jars, Rond!" yelled Goldfeather.

Jo held her hand out. "No!"

"Whatever you say, Goldie," smiled Rond as she dropped the three jars.

"NO!" screamed Jo as the white spirits flew out of the broken jars and flew all over the place, looking for their bodies.

Then Jo and her evil army were shocked when they saw the spirits going into their bodies and coming out was red spirits.

"Come back!" yelled Jo. "Come back to your queen!" But all she could do was watch in horror and anger as she saw the red spirits leave through the big window. Along with Rond hopping out with them.

"After her!" Jo ordered.

Snarls, Odd-Blob and Goldfeather ran and reached for Rond but the clever pig spy jumped out of the window.

"She's gone, Your Majesty," Odd-Blob reported.

"And I've got the orbs with me," cried Rond's voice.

Jo screamed.

"No, I have them," said Hamton.

"Quiet!" snapped Rita.

Then Jo smiled. She turned to see the heroes stand up and fired them to the wall. They were trapped.

"Ew!" cried Babs. "What is this slimy stuff?" Then as she saw her hands weren't her hands. They weren't even bunny hands. They were duck wings. Green duck wings.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Plucky's voice.

Babs turned around to see Buster's body standing next to her.

"What are you doing in my body?" Plucky's voice demanded. It was coming from Buster Bunny's body.

"_I'm_ stuck in your body?" asked Babs. "Who's in mine?"

"Now, I can finally ask you," said Buster's voice.

Babs and Plucky turned see Babs's body standing on their right.

"Do you like your ears better up or down?" asked Buster's voice.

"Buster Bunny, don't you get any ideas!" Babs warned.

"What can I do?" asked Buster. "What can anyone do, being trapped in this gooey stuff?"

Wakko had been trying to eat it. "Well, it doesn't taste like jell-o," he said.

"That's because it's not jell-o," said Jo, as she approached him. "This is the safety stuff for the show you are to see."

"What show?" asked Wakko.

"Why, the very last show you will see," said Jo.

Everyone didn't like the sound of that.

"What does he mean?" asked Wakko.

Jo turned to Hamton, Rita and Runt. "But for you three, it'll be worst." She pointed to them and Snarls, Odd-Blob and Goldfeather spilt the ice into three pieces and pulled the prisoners, who was still trapped in the ice, out.

"How?" asked Rita.

"As your reward for helping these orbs," said Jo, "you get to watch your friends die before it's your turn. Lucky you three."

But none of them liked the sound of that.

"But, at least, tell us how you are going to kill us," Pesto demanded.

"Oh, no, said Jo, as she climbed onto the back of the dragon. "I'm not going to bore the readers by letting you guys know!" She pointed up to the sky and fired purple lightning up to the ceiling. Then she stopped. "I'll let them and you figure it out.

Then she roared with laughter as the dragon she was on flew out, followed by her entire army of dragons carrying all the Bothers, the Tired Wolves, Snarls, Oddblob, Goldfeather, the Perfectos, Montana Max and his robot army, all the Elmyra zombies and their prisoners: Rita, Runt and Hamton J. Pig.

"Have a nice death!" Jo roared with laughter as she and her army vanished into thin air.

The trapped prisoners looked up at the ceiling and saw nothing but purple ic... icles pointing above them.

They kept their eyes peeled opened for a very long time. They waited and waited and…

"Oh, I'm bored!" snapped Minerva Mink. "Why don't our deaths just happen?"

CRACK!

An icicle nearly caught Dr. Scratchensniff. "You just had to ask," he moaned.

More icicles started to crack and fall down.

The prisoners closed their eyes and ducked, preparing for the worst. Then –

BLAST!

Buster opened his eyes. "Everyone, look!" he cried.

Everyone looked up to see the icicles were still falling but not falling on top of them because a flying metal something was firing at the falling icicles.

"Who is that?" asked Buster.

"I think, the question is, 'What is that?'" said Babs.

"I don't who or what it is," said Plucky, "but it's got a laser!"

Everyone saw the laser was firing the icicles. Soon the icicles were blown up and the flying figure landed next to the prisoners. It was a fully-metal red suit iron suit with a golden mask on it. "_Everything's all right_," said the flying pig. Her voice sounded English. "_You're all safe now_."

"Who are you?" asked Yakko.

"_I'm Iron Pig_," said the Iron Figure. "_Now, just hold on and I'll_ – "

"Stand for your own trial," said Mersei Tannister. "Seize her."

As her brother Slimy and some friends caught the Iron Pig, Mersei addressed the prisoners. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know you have been through a lot but we need your co-operation ASAP."

"Co-operation for what?" asked Buster.

"For the trial of one…"

Slimy took the helmet of Iron Pig.

"Jane Rond?" cried Mary.

"Or Brendian Cannister!" said Mersei. "As that's her real name."

Everyone looked at the pig spy. "Well, that tracking hair band on your head worked, Mary," was all she could say.


	15. The Real Jane Rond and Joanna Bayboy (1)

The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs were in a ship that was identical to _Big Nellie_.

"How long are we going to be?" asked Buster, who was scared of flying. He gulped. "I think I might – "

"Don't you even think of throwing up on my clothes, Buster!" warned Babs.

"It'll be over in two minutes."

Buster and Babs turned around that it was Rond that answered the question. She was in the solo seat behind them and still in manacles.

"Here you are, Buster," Rond said, passing him a vomit bag.

"Thanks, Rond," said Buster. "Or Brendian, whoever you are." Then he put his head in and made a lot of awful noises.

"Just who are you?" asked Plucky.

"Like you really care," said Rond. "I'll be having my trial for saving your friend and the world from an evil force and you'll soon be free to go on about your normal, insane lives when it's over."

"But where is Hamton?" demanded Plucky. He reached over and grabbed Rond by her blazer and pulled it.

"Hamton with Rita and Runt are on their way to – "

"Rond, no talking!" ordered Mersei as she flew in the corridor. "As for the rest of you, back in your seats. We are approaching _Giant Nellie_ in ten seconds."

"Told you guys it would over in two minutes," said Rond.

Plucky let go of Rond and went back into their seats. He along with Babs and Buster looked through the windows.

"I can't see anything," said Plucky.

"Maybe this is _Giant Nellie_ is a giant cloud," said Babs.

Then out of the clouds came another ship but ten times the size of a normal ship and with more powerful thrusters. You could call it the twin of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier.

"You're right, Babs. A giant grey cloud." Buster had to laugh.

Babs sarcastically laughed back.

* * *

The ship landed on Giant Nellie's landing lane and slowed down until it stopped fully in the mini aircraft hangar. Then the platform beneath the ship started to lower down. Then it stopped on level twelve and everyone got out.

"Slimy, take our guests to the court room," Mersei said. "The trial will begin in two minutes."

"Two minutes!" cried Babs. "I can't go to court smelling like this!" She sniffed Plucky's tank top. "Phew! Plucky, when did you last wash this?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, rodent brain!" Plucky snapped. "My body was taken over by an evil spirit."

"I'm hungry!" moaned Wakko.

"There are so many people in urgent need of care," said Hello Nurse, holding Sneezer whose face was still badly damaged.

"_Ja_," agreed Dr. Scrathensniff. "I never thought I say this but I'd rather do my frustrating medical duty than do boring jury service."

"Well, you guys don't have a choice," said Mersei. "CIC's orders."

"CIC?" asked Dot.

"CIC Hartman?" said Yakko.

"Very funny," said Mersei. "I'd like to see you laughing when you meet our commander in chief. Slimy, take them now."

Slimy let the Tiny Toons and Animaniacs to the court room.

Mersei turned to Rond and smiled wickedly as she clicked her fingers. Two of her friends took Rond by each her arm and escorted her to the courtroom. The pig glared at Mersei.

"No hard feelings, Rond," said Mersei. "Business is business."

"Don't lie, Mersei," said Rond. "You never liked me and always wanted me away from S.H.I.E.L.D. the moment I joined this school. You could have left me alone out there and we would have never bothered each other ever again. So why did you bring me back, hmm?"

Mersei took it like it was a rocket science question, but Rond knew she didn't have a clue. She always knew despite her popularity and her position as Head Girl of P.E.E.L.E.D., the ostrich was not the brightest blub on the ceiling.

"Beauty, popularity and brains aren't the same thing, you know," Rond chuckled.

"Guys, let's go!" ordered Mersei. And she led the way, followed by her friends dragging Rond behind.

* * *

Rond had never even seen let alone been in one of P.E.E.L.E.D.'s court room. She would never have thought this court room would as big and grand as a normal court room, especially on a ship, even though this one was massive. It had normal white walls and wooden seats in the gallery where on the right row sat the Animanics and on the left were the Tiny Toons. Everyone gave Rond either a worried or an angry look; neither looked bothered the tough pig spy.

She saw ahead a giant wooden bench where CIC, In-G and all the staff members were sitting and waiting.

Rond still in manacles was slammed onto the defence table. She was surprised at who she was sitting next to. "You're my defence lawyer?"

"Nobody else wanted to be," said Dean Paulson. "They couldn't do this trial without a defence lawyer and they wanted to get this trial over and done with so they picked me in only two seconds."

CIC rose up and so did everyone.

"Good afternoon," said the commander-in-chief of P.E.E.L.E.D. "We are here for the trial of Jane Rond aka Brendian Cannister. She is charged for leaving our base without permission, improper use of MI20 equipment, her friendship of the evil Joanna Bayboy and worst of all, and I mean worst of all, for her sarcastic remarks."

Rond scoffed. "You always had a low sense of humour," she muttered quietly.

"Silence!" ordered CIC. Then she sat back down in her chair. Everyone did the same. "Council for the Defence, call your first witness."

Paulson stood up. "All right, who wants to be the first volunteer to the witness stand?"

No one put their hands up.

"Come on," snapped Mersei, who was the Council for the Prosecution. "We don't have all day."

"Like, I will."

Everyone saw a white wing belonging to Shirley the Loon holding up.

"Shirley, what are you doing?" asked Babs.

"Like, trust me," said Shirley. She went up not to the witness stand but to Rond.

"What are you doing?" asked Paulson.

"Hamton told me about you," said Rond. "How will reading my mind do us any – "

All she got from the loon was a very quick and simple touch on her forehead. The pig spy shut her eyes and fell down.

Shirley faced the audience. "Everyone," she said. "Pay attention, because I'm, like, going to show you her life story or some junk."

She lifted her wings up and everyone went, 'awe' in amazement as a giant cloud-like object appeared above her. In the middle, a vision of some sort began to show.

"Oh, is it starting?" asked Wakko. "I didn't get any popcorn or candy."

"Shh!" whispered Yakko and Dot.

"This is a courtroom, not a movie theatre," said Yakko.

The vision became clearer and everyone in the courtroom saw the countryside outside Charleston with an isolated poor farm house. They saw a silver-haired lady walking out of the door brushing the porch. They saw two very tanned-skinned six year old twins dressed in red shirts and blue overalls laughing as they fed the hens. And then they saw a fourteen-year-old Joanna Bayboy, wearing blue jeans and a black tank top, mucking out the horse stalls, which she hated. Not only was the job hard work and dirty, but the horses mocking and teasing her didn't make her happy either.

BEEP! BEEP!

A farm truck arrived.

The mother and the twins were excited as they ran to the farmer of the farm and hugged him with his huge grey whiskery beard covering them under his large straw hat.

Jo saw them but didn't seem to want to join them and decided that she would rather go back to mucking out the cows, even though she hated it.

"Did you get any pigs?" asked the mother.

"Only one, I'm afraid," said the father, showing them the young piglet he got. She was a black British piglet wearing posh red dress.

"A piglet in a red dress," said the mother. "Well, that's not going to help us much!"

"She was the only one left," protested the father.

* * *

The night was filled with a lot of argument and screaming coming from the house. But the miserable Jo Bayboy wasn't bothered by it. It had taken her all day to muck out the whole stables and she was too tired to care about anything at all. Passing the pigsty on her way back to the house, she fell over something and hit her head on a big rock. She got up, but her forehead was bleeding. Then she put her hand over it and after five seconds she let go and soon there was no more blood.

"Good trick."

Jo jumped and turned around to face the British piglet standing on top of a pole of the pigsty.

"You can talk?" said Jo.

"Sure, I can talk as much as you can heal yourself like magic," said the pig.

"You saw everything?" Jo cried. "Please, don't tell anyone. If I get found out, even by my stepfamily, I will taken away and experienced on and – "

"I won't, I promise," said the piglet.

"I don't even know how I got them from or if I was born with them and – "

The piglet put her hooves on Jo's lips. "I cross my heart and hope to die."

"So that's why you never told us about Jo's powers?" Hannah asked Rond in the courtroom. "Because you promised her?"

"Hannah, shush," whispered In-G. "You're in court."

Back in Charlson three years ago, the Devon piglet poured some tea out of her metal flask and into the plastic white cup. "Fancy a cup of English tea?" She handed it to Jo.

"Thanks," said Jo. She took it and drunk it. "This is really good."

"Thanks," said the piglet. "I don't even use teabags. I make the tea from the leaves themselves."

"Really?" said an amazed Jo. "And the milk?"

"From some cow that made milk that no one wants," said the piglet.

Jo spat the tea out.

"I didn't say it was bad milk," explained the piglet. "Just milk that you and your family won't sell or drink in time due to the amount you produce. So there."

"The farmers aren't my family," said Jo. "Well, my step family. I try to fit in, I really do, but for some reason, it's just not working."

"Well, I never fitted in with my pig family either," said the piglet. "I was the runt of my litter. So emigrating here has never bothered me. I don't even feel homesick now."

Jo smiled and held her hand out. "Joanna Bayboy."

"Brendian Cannister," said the piglet.

"JO, IT'S BEDTIME!" called Jo's stepfather.

"OKAY, MR. BARK, I'M COMING!" Jo shouted back. Then she turned back to Brendian. "See you tomorrow."

Brendian smiled. "You will."

* * *

CUCK-A-DO-A-DOO!

Jo opened her window. "Thanks once again for ruining my beauty rest!" she snapped at the cockerel leaning on her windowsill.

"Well, you and your family won't make a living in bed," said the cockerel.

"I do my lyric writing," protested Jo.

"And a lot of good that's done for you and your family," said the cockerel as he flew down, laughing as loud as he cared.

Jo was fed up as she walked out of the farmhouse. She always felt like an outsider, living with a foster family and never knowing who her real family was. She wasn't even friends with her stepfamily, even with the young twins looking up to her. All she wanted to be was a lyric writer, but life was just unfair.

She went to the horse stables and opened it find it totally empty with clean straw and no horse at all.

"They're all in the fields already."

Jo turned around to see Brendian next to her. The piglet was in blue overalls and muck was all over her.

"It's six in the morning," said Jo.

"In England, it's eleven," said Brendian. "I'm still just adjusting to your time here."

"Thanks, Brendian," said Jo. "But why are you helping?"

"Because I'm too young to retire to pig swill and mud," said Brendian. "I want to make the most of life while I'm young and capable."

"Well, I have to feed the chickens, muck out the cows and sheer the sheep," said Jo. "I don't suppose you want to – "

"Let's get going," said Brendian taking her hand.

Back in the courtroom, Mersei stood up. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask the accused something. Rond, did you ever suggest to your friend to use her magic powers to do her chores in no time? And if not, why not?"

"Well, unlike you, Mersei," said Rond, "I made a promise to the only friend I ever had when I was living in the United States."

"I never had any friends in the United States," said Mersei.

"I meant you never promised anything to anyone," said Rond. "Not even to your own twin brother."

"Like, may I continue?" snapped Shirley, who looked like she was straining by producing these flashbacks.

"Please do," said CIC.

* * *

As her days on the farm went by, Brendian was proving her worth on the farm. She was helping with Jo's chores and the farm was delivering twice their products and earning double. Not only was she Jo's helper, they became best friends. In fact, Jo was beginning to view the piglet as a sister and even more than her stepsisters.

Brendian was helping to get their jobs done every morning that they could have an afternoon off every day. They would be going to the mall to shop or watch a movie at the theatre or just relax in the field having a picnic or an afternoon swim. But what made Brendian the happiest of all was watching a display of magical moving pictures all created by Jo's magic.

In the court, Bobby yawned. "I don't know why we're seeing this. I don't see the connections."

"Yeah!" snapped Pesto. "We're just watching nothing but a pig's memory. It's not even amusing."  
"You're really critical, Pesto," said Squint.

Pesto leaned in towards Squint. "What do you mean, I'm critical?"

"I'm just saying you're critical," said Squint.

"Oh, I'm critical, am I?" snapped Pesto. "Are you saying, I'm a harsh bird that moans and demands as much as Anna Wintour? That I don't have any feelings? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all," said Squint. "I'm just saying you're critical."

"I'm critical, huh?" asked Pesto.

"Sure."

"That's it!"

Once again, the Goodfeathers were in a brawl again.

* * *

One night in Charlson, Brendian invited Jo into her very small pig hut.

"What?" Jo cried.

"That's right," said Brendian, as she opened the hatch on the roof of her hutch. "Come on!"  
Jo sighed and squeezed through the hatch. As she landed on the floor, she was amazed what she saw. White walls, massive paintings, massive dripping candles, two comfy creamy sofas and a massive fireplace and everything every mansion would have.

"How did you do this?" she asked, as she sat on one sofa.

"If I tell you a secret, will you tell me one of yours?" asked Brendian.

"Okay, my passion in life," said Jo, "is being a songwriter."

"Songwriter, huh?" said Brendian. "May I see some examples?"

Jo gave Brendian some examples and Brendian read them. She seemed impressed.

"Very good," said Brendian.

"Now, tell me, how did you this place?" asked Jo.

"Well…" said Brendian. "After we finished working so hard every day, I have a passion of my own. I'm an inventor."

"Inventor?" Jo scoffed.

Brendian clapped her hands thrice and Jo felt like something was caught her back and digging into her. She jumped up and saw two metal long arms with white gloves waving to her.

"Oh, Jo," said Brendian. "After all the work we do, you don't want a nice comfortable massage?"

After hearing those words, Jo decided to lie back down on her sofa and enjoy her wonderful back massage.

* * *

COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!

"How's your song writing coming on?" asked the cockerel, as Jo opened her bedroom door. "When are your songs coming on the radio? Why don't I hear them these days? Oh, I know. Because they're not ready because they're not good at all!" He laughed.

Jo ignored him and went out of the house. She jumped when she saw what she saw – a large white limousine!

"Come on, Jo," cried Brendian, grabbing her by the arm. "Fluff Daddy is waiting for you to sing your songs."

"Wait a minute," cried Jo. "Singing? My own songs?"

"Yep," said Brendian. "Now, come on. The sooner we sign your contracts, the sooner you'll be a star."

"We?" Jo was puzzled as she got in the limousine after Brendian. "You're not – "

"Your agent? You bet all the money you're going to make I am," said Brendian. "Now, let's get going."

Then the limousine drove off.

* * *

"So it wasn't Fluff Daddy who discovered Joanna Bayboy," said Slimy, as he jumped up from his seat. "It was Rond."

"So we know it was Rond or Cannister that found her and pushed her into being a teen idol," said CIC.

"Therefore, she is guilty!" declared Plucky.

"I knew you guys would jump to the wrong conclusions," Rond said angrily. "Hamton, Rita and Runt told J.A.N.Y.I.S. about you guys. And J.A.N.Y.I.S. let me know what they told her, too."

"How do we know you're not as bad as that evil queen herself?" asked Yakko.

"Has Shirley finished my life story already?" asked Rond.

"Anything you know that you're not telling us?" demanded Dot.

"Only that Rita and Runt went on this mission to feel they have a purpose to live for," said Rond. "Because cutting them off from your show after season one make them feel really special."

"They had cameos afterwards!" protested Dot.

"And a five second cameo is better than all the hard work they've done to help my mission, is it?" said Rond. "Then she turned to the Tiny Toons. "As for you guys, Hamton didn't do this mission for food or money or for admiration. No, he did for his best friends. For you, Plucky, even after all you've done to him."

"Why have I ever done?" asked Plucky.

"Exactly," said Rond. "A selfish and a very un-bright duck." Then she turned to Buster and Babs. "As for you bunnies and ducks, whatever, he worked very hard to make this world safer for you guys, even though he still feels like he's in your shadows."

"Not in my shadow," said Babs. "I'm not a bunny any more. I'm a duck."

"Temporarily," said Plucky. "I hope."

Rond moved on. "But, for more than anyone else, he did it for you, Fifi."

"For _moi_?" asked Fifi.

"All he really wanted was for you to be alive, safe and happy," said Rond. "It shows that he loves you more than all the food he could eat on this planet, even if you don't love him back. If he doesn't even mean anything to you, I think at least you should tell him so instead of letting live in this – "

"_TASI-TOI_!" screamed Fifi, her teeth grinding and her odor being released.

CIC banged her hammer on the gravel. "SILENCE!" she yelled. "I think we need to take a ten minute break and hopefully everyone will be calmer and more focus afterwards. Court adjourned for now."


	16. The Real Jane Rond and Joanna Bayboy (2)

After a ten minute break with everyone getting a drink and an ice cream and going to the bathroom (even the queue was very long), the court was back in session.

"Miss McLoon, how long have you got left to tell?" asked CIC.

"This'll take, like, seven minutes at most," said Shirley.

"Fine, fine, just get on with it, then," said CIC.

Shirley resumed her position. She showed a dressing room where an exhausting Joanna Bayboy was sitting at her mirror putting her makeup on.

Brendian entered the room. "Okay, Jo, listen up. Before we leave for your third hundredth concert tomorrow, we have to go over to Texas to open up their new geothermal power plant. Then you are booked for dinner with Fluff Daddy and we have to go over to the children cancer hospital – "

"Oh, why do I need to see those kids?" snapped Jo. "Haven't I been charitable enough to help those poor – " Then her moaning was stopped when her face was smacked by a pig hoof.

"Keep speaking to me like that," said Brendian, "and I'll hit you again."

"That's the twentieth time you've hit me this month," moaned Jo.

"You keep acting like a diva," said Brendian, "and I'll smack you more times and harder."

"How much harder can you – "

SMACK! Jo got her answer when she saw her head was hit by a mallet. "Do you know that I am a superstar?" she asked.

"It's only been a year and a half," said Brendian. "Besides, I would keep hitting you and argue with you if you were popular for half a century. Just showing to you that the world does not revolve around you nor will it ever will." And, with that, the pig agent slammed the door behind her.

Jo just smiled a mean smile. "Oh, yes, it will and you will be the first to bow before me."

Hannah flew up. "Excuse me?"

Everyone looked at her.

"I have to ask, Jane," said Hannah. "We know you found out about Jo's magic but how did you find out more about her magic and her species and everything?"

"Ask Shirley," said Rond. "She's the one who knows everything about me."

The vision showed Brendian in the New York Public Library. She was surrounded by piles of books. But what was she studying?

"Magic?" cried Buster. "You studied magic?"

"Can you grant a giant bag of money right in front of me?" asked Plucky.

"I'm a spy, not a genie," said Rond. "Besides, as I was studying magic over there – " she pointed to Shirley's vision. " – I read in a paragraph that legend has it that the last Teenager of the Forest named Boffrey is predicted to take over the world to avenge the world.

"Boffrey?" said Sweetie. "Doesn't taste delicious."

"It doesn't," said Rond. "Especially since I strongly believe that is Joanna Bayboy's real name, because she fits the bill with her magic powers and it explained why she wasn't with her true family or her kind and why she was acting like a diva."

"So that why you joined this spy service?" asked CIC.

"No," said Rond. "But keeping watching and you'll see in a minute why I joined you."

In the library, Brendian's phone rang. She answered it.

"BRENDIAN!" screamed Jo's voice. "I WANT – "

"Shh!" whispered Brendian. "You're screaming in a library."

"Well, you're the one in it," said Jo. "Now, I need my Starbuck's coffee before I shoot my music theatre in fifteen minutes. Oh, and my friend Tina would like a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows."

* * *

After five minutes, Brendian arrived and gave Jo her coffee first because she knew she'd only complained. Brendian also let the pop star dipped her finger in the cream of Tina Heman's hot chocolate and pinch a few marshmallows without being thanked before she gave the rest to Tina.

Then it was time for Jo's and Tina's music video to be filmed. As they were approaching, Tina started to groan and started to collapse. Jo held her as the very ill pop star struggled to breath.

"What's going on?" demanded Fluff Daddy.

"I think Tina's been poisoned," said Jo.

"Poisoned?" cried Fluff Daddy. "How?"

"It was Brendian over there who gave her the hot chocolate," said Jo, pointing to her.

Brendian gasped. "I got it from Starbuck's. Five star rating from the health inspectors."

"Wait, look!" cried Jo. "What can I see in this cup?"

Fluff Daddy and everyone except Brendian looked in.

Fluff Daddy smelled the chocolate. "It smells like toxic."

"She must have been the toxic in," said a guard, who was trying to point at Brendian, but she wasn't there.

"Shut down the studio!" yelled Fluff Daddy. "Capture that toxic pig!"

"But by the time he mentioned that, I was out of Hollywood for good," said Rond. "Then I was in Manchester, I found about billionaire Brian Bones attempting to bomb his own companies for compensation and I stopped them before P.E.E.L.E.D. could and then you guys found me and you know the rest."

"You ran out of Hollywood without a fight?" cried Dr. Scratchensniff.

"If I told you that Jo had poisoned her 'friend' Tina Heman," said Rond, "would you believe me?"

"Is that why you gave us a fake identity?" asked CIC.

"If I didn't, you would turn me over straight away," said Rond.

"Makes you wish you met your friends and their friends here earlier than you did because you could never clear your name by yourself, eh, Brendian?" said Mersei.

Rond just stuck her tongue at her.

"Anyone else before I turn Rond over to the prosecutor?" asked Paulson.

"Me, sir."

"Rise," said Paulson.

Rond along with everyone was surprised when one Jelix Fighter took the witness stand.

"The court recognizes one Jelix Fighter, a Bother from the island of Bestorush," said CIC. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole and nothing else or whatever?"

"I swear," said Fighter, putting his hand up.

"What do you have to say in Rond's defence?" asked Paulson.

"Didn't she push you off the cliff when you tried to take the orbs from her and her friends?" asked Mersei.

"She did," confessed Fighter. "But it was all a little misunderstanding."

"Why did you leave your own kind in the first place?" asked Plucky.

"I didn't leave," said Fighter. "I was banished from the island by Jane's friend. When she arrived, she promised if my people and all the other inhabitants served her, she would make life easier and happier for everyone. What they didn't know was her plans to use us for taking over this world. When I found, I knew no one would believe me and I had to find out her weakness. Then I heard her moaning about orbs and I thought if I found them first, I could destroy them and free my people and our neighbours from Elsa the Drama Queen."

"Thank you, Mr. Fighter," said CIC.

"Excuse me," said Rond. "Can I ask the witness one question?"

"One final question before your sentence is passed," said CIC.

"Well, what is?" demanded Fighter.

"Do you have a head for heights?" asked Rond, pressing her earring on her right ear.

"What?" Then Fighter screamed as he fell down.

Everyone gasped as he and Rond, after pressing her left ear, vanished from their positions.

"After them!" ordered CIC.

"I'm afraid it might be too late!" cried In-G. She got out a black remote with a red button. The floor rumbled and everyone fell down as the floor split into two. Everyone looked down to see Rond and Fighter fall further and further away from them. Then two fast objects fell from the ceiling above them and they flew down.

* * *

"Falling down at a million feet with no jetpack, no parachute or anything to stop us from hitting anything down below!" cried Fighter. "Are you crazy?"

"Who said I didn't have anything?" Rond pushed her arms and legs out and leaned back.

"What are you doing?" Then Fighter got his answer when he saw the pig spy leaned into her iron suit. It automatically closed up.

Then his vision looked like it taken over by a computer screen. He could still see the clouds but it was like his eyes were stuck to a video game screen.

Then he felt his whole body was sinking. He looked down to see his whole body was in fact covered in metal.

"_J.A.N.Y.I.S, help Mr. Fighter gain balance_," Rond's voice said.

Then his body gained balance.

"What is going on?" Fighter demanded.

"_Congratulations_," said Rond's voice.

Fighter looked ahead to see Iron Pig waving to him.

"_You have just earned the superhero name of Tar Machine_," said Rond's voice.

"Don't tell you're Iron Pig."

"_How did you know_?" asked Iron Pig.

"It's obvious."

"_Well, enough wasting time_," said Iron Pig. "_We have three friends to save and an evil queen to defeat. Let's go. You'll learn how to handle your suit on the way_."

Iron Pig zoomed off, leaving Tar Machine behind.

"Uh, what was her name?" he asked. "Jane Wrist? Janny? Jammy? Jam Port?"

"_Yes, sir_?" called J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"Can I get a quick boost?" asked Tar Machine.

"_Hold on_, _sir_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"Hold on?" Tar Machine soon found himself zooming ahead, screaming his head off. He even zoomed past Iron Pig.

"_How are you doing_?" asked Iron Pig.

"_I think I'm going to throw up_," said Tar Machine.

Then Iron Pig heard a vomiting sound.

"_In-G is not going to like this_," Iron Pig said to herself.

"I don't like it already," moaned In-G. "She's still taking my iron suits!"

"Iron _suits_?" said Babs

"With an 'S' at the end, yes," said the stressed-out firebird.

The toons looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh, no!" said CIC. "No one is taking anymore iron suits! That's an order! Agents, with me!"

"Well, what are we suppose to do for the rest of the story?" demanded Slappy. "I'm too important to be an extra."

"Go and rescue our three friends," said Hannah who was still with them.

"Who are you?" asked Minerva.

"I'm Hannah, step-daughter of In-G," replied Hannah. "I can take you to where we keep our iron suits and gadgets and everything."

"Then let's go!" cried Plucky.

"But, like, why are you helping us?" Shirley asked the little firebird.

"Because I don't have many friends," said Hannah. "Hamton, Rita and Runt are the only friends I've had, besides Jane who I consider to be my sister."

"Aww," said the cast.

"Sorry to break the sympathetic moment," said Bobby, "but we must get a move on."

"Right," said Hannah. "Follow me."

They all followed her.


	17. Plane Robbery

It had been two hours since he and Iron Pig jumped out of _Giant Nellie_ and Tar Machine was still flying up and down out of control.

"_Oh_, _get a grip, Tar Machine_," said Iron Pig. "_I'm feeling airsick enough without seeing you fly up and down out of control_."

"You're_ feeling airsick_?" cried Tar Machine. "_My suit is full of_ – "

"_I really don't want to know_."

BUMP!

Tar Machine soon stopped in front of a giant cloud.

"_Ah, think you've the hang of it now_?" asked Iron Pig.

"_No, I bumped into something_," said Tar Machine.

Iron Pig joined him. She put her hand into the giant and saw that Tar Machine was right. She could feel something metal and it was moving. She pulled Tar Machine away and they saw coming out from the cloud was a giant grey aeroplane.

In her suit, Rond was using her screen eyes of the helmet to scan the plane. "Ah, ha!" she cried. "I can see Jo, her army and our friends on that plane."

"_Good_," said Tar Machine. "_So, what's the plan_?"

"This…" And she put her hand over Tar Machine's left ear.

"_You know there's no need to whisper_, _Iron Pig_," he said. "_I'm the only one who can hear you out, right_?"

"Well, no," said Rond. "We don't want to ruin the surprises for the readers reading this."

"_Oh_…"

* * *

Hamton, Rita and Runt were depressed. Not only did the heavy manacles trap them on the wall in the lounge of Jo's private plane, but they made them watch Jo and her evil army dancing and celebrating their victory with Queen's _Don't Stop Me Now_ playing very loudly.

Monty approached them. "Ha ha!" he laughed. "You poor creatures thought you could outsmart the rich, did you? Well, newsflash: You didn't!" Then he went off laughing.

"Do you think that's gonna crush us?" said Rita. "Well, think again! Nothing can!"

Then a shadow took over them.

Rita gulped. "Then again…"

"Oh, I want to hug the cute cat and dog!" Elmyra cried.

"What about Hamton?" Runt asked.

"No, he's too smelly and dirty!" Elmyra moaned.

"Phew!" Hamton sighed of relief.

She approached Rita and Runt and the couple closed their eyes as Elmyra opened her arms. But before she could touch them, her arms stopped.

"My arms are stuck!" she moaned.

"Sorry, kid," said Jo, as she approached her. "But the animals are not ready to play yet."

"But you promised I could have them – "

"When I'm finished with them and I'm still keeping my promise," said Jo. She snapped her fingers and Elmyra's arms were free again.

"If you want to be near animals," said Jo, "why don't you go and feed the dragons down below?"

"Okay," said Elmyra. Then she quickly went out of the room as if she was chasing one of her unhappy pets.

"If the dragons can tolerate a powerful being like me," said Jo, "let's see if they can cope with an annoying little brat like her."

"Oh, what cutey wutey flying dragons!" cried Elmyra.

Instead of roaring and fire breathing, all Jo could hear was screaming.

Roderick and Rhubella Rat were the next to torment the prisoners.

"Oh, look on the bright side, you three," said Ruby. "You're still alive."  
"While our friends are dead," moaned Hamton.

"Thanks to you," Rita added.

"Well, if you guys and Brendian surrendered to me," said Jo, "they would have still been alive. But, no, Brendian had to free them."

"At least, they died as themselves instead of being dying as something they're not," barked Runt.

Hamton and Rita looked at him.

"What?" Runt asked them.

"That's a very positive way to look at it, Runt." Jo grinned evilly. "Let's hope the rest of the world can look at it that way when they meet their ends."

Then she and her friends laughed their heads off. All the prisoners could do was glare at them.

Jo faced her army. "What are you laughing at?" she demanded.

They ceased laughing.

"Get back to work!" Jo roared.

They immediately ran out of the lounge.

Jo faced her prisoners again. "We are expected to land in two hours for my ceremony, so save up your energy." With that, she walked off out of the lounge, leaving the three prisoners alone.

Hamton sighed. "This is all my fault."

"How?" asked Rita.

"For being born," replied Hamton. "I'm not good enough for my friends, not for Jane and her team and the only person I've been good enough for is a villain."

"Really?" said Rita. "If this makes any difference to you, I've never been good for anyone at all. Not even for this villain."

"But, at least, you are smart and independent," said Hamton. "And Runt is strong and so pure of heart. What am I?"

"_You are the bravest creature I have ever seen in my life_. _And I've been through many battles and stuff harder than this_."

Hamton, Rita and Runt turned right to see Iron Pig and Tar Machine standing next to them. They took their helmets off.

"Jane!" cried Hamton. "You came back?"

"After being put on a trial for saving your friends," said Rond.

"So this is the exciting surprise for the readers, is it?" said Tar Machine. "Just us showing like this without action?"  
"Well, view this as a surprise trick to fool them," said Rond. She turned to the readers. "Fooled you!"

Runt growled at Fighter.

"Easy, Runt," said Rond. "He's on our side now."

"Since when?" asked Rita, who was as suspicious of Fighter as Runt.

"When me and him fell out of my trial to rescue you guys," said Rond.

They heard a gasp. They looked ahead to see that had Snarls, Roddy and Ruby saw them.

"Fighty, free them!" Rond ordered, as she put her helmet back on and marched to the villains.

"What are you going to do to us, Rond?" Snarls chuckled. "Shine on us?"

"_You took the words right out of my mouth_." Iron Pig pushed her arm out and out of her metal left arm came a mini missile.

Snarls, Roddy and Ruby screamed and started to run away.

Iron Pig's missile fired some yellow stuff at them, trapping them on the wall. They sniffed the stuff.

"Cheddar?" asked Roddy.

"_Stinking Bishop, to be honest_," said Iron Pig.

The villains screamed their heads off. More Stinking Bishop was thrown on their lips.

Iron Pig returned to Tar Machine with the freed Hamton, Rita and Runt, who looked a little bit frizzled. She turned to face Tar Machine.

"_I didn't know how to use the laser_," he said. "_So I let J.A.N.Y.I.S. do it_."

"_What happened, J.A.N.Y.I.S._?" demanded Iron Pig.

"_Well, I, uh_ – _That is_ – "

"_Well, since I don't have time to listen to your stuttering_," said Iron Pig, "_when I ask you again, exactly WHEN I ask you, you'd better give me a satisfactory answer_." Then she turned to the rest of the gang. "_Come on, let's go_!"

"Don't you want to know if we still have the orbs?" asked Rita.

"Good point," said Tar Machine.

"Which I _have_," said Hamton, holding the bag of orbs.

"_Then let's stop wasting time_!" snapped an impatient Iron Pig. "_Come on_!"

"You're welcome for checking the orbs," muttered Rita, as she and the others followed the iron superhero.

* * *

They went into the cargo bay.

"What do we do now?" asked Hamton.

"_I don't know_," said Tar Machine.

Then the cargo doors were opened.

"_We jump down_," said Iron Pig.

Hamton went to the metal cabinet and opened it. It was as empty as his hungry stomach. "No parachutes," he said.

"_We don't need them_," said Iron Pig. "_We'll fall down with style_."

"Why do I get the feeling I don't like the sound of that?" said Rita.

Iron Pig and Tar Machine got into a very clean white Posch.

"That's why," said Rita.

Then the cargo bay was filled of echoes from the shouting of their enemies.

"_Well, if you want to stay on board and be skinned alive_," said Iron Pig, "_good look_."

As Hamton and Runt got in the back, she started the car and started to reserve.

Only when she saw the villains coming towards them did Rita quickly turn around and ran for the reserving car. She jumped through the back seat window.

The car stopped.

"What are you waiting for, Rond?" asked Rita. "Let's get down and be over with it!"

"_Oh, we will_," said Iron Pig, leaning her head and left arm out.

"_What are you doing_?" asked Tar Machine.

He got his answer when he saw red lasers being fired near the villains, drawing a line in front of them. Then the lasers stopped.

"_You ran out of laser_?" asked Tar Machine.

"_No. I had enough_."

The villains charged for them, when – CLUNG!

The Posch still on the ramp was falling down.

Everyone was screaming their heads off, but only Iron Pig was enjoying it like she was on a rollercoaster. Everyone else looked worried or scared. Hamton especially looked like he was going to throw up.

"_Come on, guys_!" cried Iron Pig. "_This is awesome_!"

"Yeah, especially when you don't have seats belts!" screamed Rita.

"This car does have a seat belt," said Hamton.

"Only one," said Rita. "And thanks for sharing it."

"What do you mean?" Then Hamton looked down to see that there _was_ a seatbelt on him.

"Hey, I can see land," said Runt, looking down.

Everyone looked out of the car and saw that Runt was right.

"Does this car even have a parachute?" asked Hamton.

"_Doesn't need one_," said Iron Pig. Then she got out and went below the car.

"_What are you doing_?" asked Tar Machine.

"_Uh, need a little help_?"

Tar Machine got out and hovered to below the car. He grabbed the right side of the car as Iron Pig had the left side.

Soon the car was gently put on the ground.

"_Where are we_?" asked Tar Machine.

"We're in Spain," said Runt. "Definitely in Spain."

"Are you sure?" asked Rita.

"Looks Spanish to me, too," said Hamton, as he looked at the town they were at. "Alicante, by the looks of it," he said.

"_Both Hamton and Runt are right, ma'am_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"_Well, how about that_?" said Iron Pig.

"_Incoming_!" cried J.A.N.Y.I.S.

Everyone looked up to see that Joanna Bayboy and her army of evil dragons carrying Monty, the Perfectos, the Weird Wolves and the Bothers flying near them.

HOOT! HOOT!

Everyone turned around to see the Tough Girls on motorbikes, with Monty's robots and Elmyra zombies behind them.

"Thanks for giving away our stealth capture plan, Goldie!" snapped Snarls.

"I was only checking my horn worked!" protested Goldfeather.

"_Hamton, head for Calpe_," Iron Pig said, putting him into the driver's seat. "_And try to lose the Tough Girls_."

"But I don't have a driving license," said Hamton.

"_Well, we can't drive for you and keep the dragons off your back at the same time_," said Iron Pig. "_Come on, Fighty_."

She and Tar Machine flew up.

Hamton looked at the steering wheel. "I never took a lesson in my life," he said.

"_Maybe I can help_?" suggested J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"Gee, thanks," said Hamton.

"Wait a minute, J.A.N.Y.I.S.," said Rita. "How are you even speaking to us?"

"_Look under your seat_."

Hamton looked under Rita's seat and got out a CD disc.

"You can talk from a CD, even without being put in the CD player?" said Rita.

"_Yep_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"That In-G must be really clever," said Runt. "She must be the biggest genius ever."

"Well, if she can cure cancer," said Rita, "_then_ I'll admit she's the biggest genius ever."

Then the three toons were harnessed into their car seats.

"_Hold on tight_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S. "_This might be a rough ride_."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Rita.

Then the Posch screeched off.

"After them!" screamed Snarls, leading the way.

* * *

"You dragons together are much faster than one little car, aren't you?" asked Jo.

"Yes, Ma'am," said the Chief Dragon.

"Then – WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE THEY'RE GETTING AWAY?" she demanded.

"Come on, troops," said the Chief Dragon. "Let's – "

"_Freeze before I make you do so_."

Jo smiled as she made her army halt, with the exception of the wings of the dragons flapping. Iron Pig and Tar Machine flew closer.

Iron Pig's helmet automatically took off.

"Look, Jo," said Rond. "There doesn't have to be a war. You and I can find a way for you and your magical friends to live with the humans. We can achieve so much together like we used to do many years ago."

Jo didn't answer. She just gave her an 'I Don't Care' look.

"Please, Jo. I really missed you. I forgive you for what you did to me and I want to be friends again with you."

"Then why were you trying to bring me down?" asked Jo.

"What?" Rond shook her head.

"I know you've been reading those books about us magical folk," said Jo. "Why else would you gain knowledge of us if not to destroy us or rule us?"

Rond did a flip over as she laughed her head off. "You made Tina Heran ill and sent me away just because I thought I was going to rule you?"

Jo couldn't help but laugh too. The whole of her army was laughing too.

"No, I studied you magic folk to help you," said Rond. "How could I help you if I know nothing of your magic?"

"Hmm, good point," said the Chief Bother.

"But now she knows," said Margot Mallard, "she could change and one day could try to rule you guys."

"What?" cried Rond.

"Sorry, Brendian," Jo sighed. "But Margot's right. I can't take that chance."  
Rond's helmet automatically closed up. "_Tar Machine, push your arms out_!" she ordered. "_J.A.N.Y.I.S., wind blast at 200%_!"

As Jo raised her hand out, a giant wind blew her and her army away.

"_There I was thinking only a tornado could blow them away_," said Tar Machine.

"_Well, In-G has put a lot of research and effort into this_," said Iron Pig.

"_Rond_! _Fighter_!"

"_Yes, Rita_?" said Iron Pig.

"_We really could use some help!"_ Rita's voice told them. "_We're at maximum speed and they're getting closer to us every minute_!"

"_All right_, _we're coming_," said Iron Pig.

Iron Pig and Tar Machine flew off.

* * *

Hamton, Rita and Runt gulped as the bad guys were gaining on them.

On their left, they saw Odd-Blob speeding up to them with Monty's robots standing on the back of her bike like the sheep standing up on Wallace's bike in _A Close Shave_.

The heroes saw the right side had Goldfeather with Elmyra zombies at the back of her bike catching up to them, too.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" snapped Rita. "Attack, already!"

"Your wish is my command!"

The three heroes turned around to see Snarls pulling the roof off and walking on the backseat.

Runt confronted the tough wolf and snarled at her.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Snarls said in a mocking tone. "I'm so sorry I bothered you. Please let me go. I'll never bother you guys again."

Runt's snarling turned smiling. "Do you mean it?"

"No, you stupid mutt!" Snarls kicked him to the front passenger seat and moved forward. Then she was thrown down by Rita.

The tough cat revealed her claws. "You kick him again and – " She was stopped talking when two strong wolf hands grabbed her neck.

"You'll do what?" said Snarls. "What _can_ you even do?" Then she turned to her friends. "Well, don't just stand there! Get that pork slice!"

"I don't see a pork slice," said Goldfeather.

"Hamton over there, you morons!" snapped Snarls.

Everyone learned over and tried to reach for the defenceless pig. Then the car braked and the villains moved forward, crashing into each other.

The Posch passed the pile of scattered villains.

Snarls threw Rita to join Runt and charged for Hamton.

Then – BUMP!

The back seat was shot up and Snarls with it.

"J.A.N.Y.I.S.," said Hamton. "Was that you?"

"_You bet your pork belly it was_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"Gee, thanks."

"Why didn't you do it before?" asked Rita.

"_Well, if you guys think about it_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S., "_I had to do it as a last resort due to the fact that I couldn't do it again_."

"Makes sense," said Runt.

Then he, Rita and Hamton heard screaming ahead. They looked ahead to see the Posch still speeding through the town of Calpe.

"Uh, J.A.N.Y.I.S.?" said Rita. "Want to stop? We lost the villains!"

"As you wish," said J.A.N.Y.I.S.

The Posch screeched to the left and finally stopped, but Hamton, Rita and Runt were thrown out and landed on Calpe Beach. Iron Pig and Tar Machine landed next to them.

"_Good job_," said Iron Pig. "_Now, all we have to do is hide Hamton and Jo will never be able to perform her ritual._"

"That hole over there!" cried Runt. He jumped in.

Hamton looked in. "Looks good to me," he said as he jumped in.

"Plenty of shade, too," said Rita, as she jumped in.

As Iron Pig and Tar Machine were about to jump in, a glowing purple light stopped them. They saw Hamton, Rita and Runt were in a purple glowing bubble and being pulled up by nothing.

Iron Pig and Tar Machine looked down in the hole and armed their weapons.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Jo, as she popped of the hole holding her arms out.

"_What if we did, Jo_?" asked Iron Pig, who still didn't lower her arms down.

"Oh, um – " Jo looked like she didn't have an answer.

"_You never were very good at outsmarting me_," boasted Iron Pig.

"Never?" She aimed her right hand at them and the superheroes dodged a purple blast.

Tar Machine got back on his feet. "_She's running on the sea_!" he cried, pointing to her. "_She's freezing the sea_!"

Iron Pig watched Calpe Sea being frozen by purple ice as Jo ran on it. She saw where she was running to. "_She's heading for the Penon de Ifach_!"

"_What_?"

"_That mountain over there_." As she pointed, Tar Machine saw the big mountain towering above Jo and her prisoners.

Iron Pig was groaning.

"_You don't need to go, do you_?" asked Tar Machine.

"_NO_! _I can't seem to be able to take off_!"

Tar Machine tried. "_I can't either._"

"_J.A.N.Y.I.S., why can't we fly_?" Iron Pig demanded.

"_Because you and Mr. Fighter are out of fuel_," replied J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"_You are joking_, _right_?" said Iron Pig. "_Tell me you are joking, because you are a great joker but this is no time for jokes_!"

"_I can assure I am not, Ma'am_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S. "_Neither one of you have no fuel to fly_."

"_So how are we going to get to them_?" asked Tar Machine.

"_Can you ice skate_?" asked Iron Pig.

"_Ice skate_?"


	18. Let's Go Save The World

Runt was running up and down in the giant bubble. It was getting Rita's nerves, as much as Hamton's.

"Accept that you're in a bubble, Runt," moaned the cat. "You're never going to get out."

"Yeah, Runt," said Hamton. "I mean, I've tried popping this bubble with this needle. It didn't work."

"I know," Runt panted. "I just like running around. I'm so full of energy."

"Well, I'd saved your energy if I were you," said Rita.

"Hey, don't tell him what to do!" Jo snapped, below them. "Let him enjoy running about that bubble. Because, in ten minutes, he won't be able to."

She laughed as she kept running and holding the bubble in the air. Then she found her armpits being tickled. It caused her to drop the bubble, but it still didn't pop.

Jo broke free from the tickling fingers and turned around to see it was Iron Pig tickling her under her armpits.

"_I can't remember the last time you laughed_," Iron Pig chuckled. Tar Machine laughed with her.

"Well, you won't be laughing long very soon," said Jo. She pushed her arms out and a few purple spots were thrown near Iron Pig and Tar Machine.

"_Ha_! _You missed_!" Tar Machine scoffed.

"_I don't think she meant to hit us_, _Fighty_," said Iron Pig.

"_What do you mean_?" Then he got his answer when he saw the purple spots rumbling and getting bigger.

"_Get back_!" ordered Iron Pig. She and Tar Machine skated backwards and saw some terrifying black-purple eight-foot fat monsters that strongly resembled _Frozen_'s Marshmallow.

"My Burnt Peas should keep you busy while I do my ritual," said Jo.

Iron Pig and Tar Machine looked at each other and laughed.

"_Burnt Peas_?" said Tar Machine. "_Is that the best name you can come up with for them_?"

"_Why she got the lead role on _Linda Holly, _I'll never know_," laughed Iron Pig. "_The show was funny enough, but her role wasn't_."

"I can hear you, Brendian!" Jo called. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" She stamped her foot down and the ice rumbled.

Iron Pig and Tar Machine saw that Jo was being shot up by a large giant purple icicle. She lifted her arms out and the bubble was being lifted up too.

"_Why don't you sing _Let It Go _while you're at it_?" Iron Pig called.

"I'm trying to take over the world, not hide myself in a castle!" Jo yelled. Then she reached the top of the Penon de Ifach and got off her ice tower.

"_Since we can't fly_," said Tar Machine, "_how are we going to get up there_?"

"_There's only one thing to do_," said Iron Pig. "_Apart from fighting the Burnt Peas over there_." Then she heard roaring behind her. "_Oh, and the dragons, Weird Wolves, Bothers, Perfectos and Monty_." She turned around. "_Who seems to have their plate full of P.E.E.L.E.D. spies_."

"_Peeled spies_? _Never have them before_. _What do they taste like_?"

Iron Pig chuckled. "_Don't be silly_! _Turn around and look up_!"

Tar Machine turned around to see P.E.E.L.E.D. planes and agents in iron suits fighting the army above.

"Oh, look! Two metal creatures made of iron!"

Iron Pig and Tar Machine turned around and saw the Elmyra zombies running towards them. And if that wasn't bad enough, behind them Monty's robots joined them.

Then Iron Pig noticed a shadow taking over her and Tar Machine. She looked up and pulled Tar Machine away. When they were cleared from the shadow, they saw a large metal box landing on the robots and zombies. But only one Elmyra was not hit.

"_Do you think she's the real one_?" asked Tar Machine.

"_I bet she is_," said Iron Pig.

The metal box opened up and Hannah the firebird led the Tiny Toons and the Animaniacs out.

"Now, they're all sorted out," said Iron Pig, "I will have to climb the Penon de Ifach."

Tar Machine gasped. "_You_?"

"_Yes_," said Iron Pig."_You have enough on your plate with the Burnt Peas_."

"_What_? _Me_? _Burnt Peas_? _I have a pea allergy_!"

"_The iron suit protects you from smells, genius_!" And, with that, Iron Pig ran the feet of the Penon de Ifach.

"_Well, I didn't know_!" snapped Tar Machine.

* * *

On top of the Penon de Ifach, Hamton, Rita and Runt were still in the purple bubble as they saw Jo walking around a giant stone circle with some sort of writing on it. She waving her hands in front of it and singing very quietly.

"Oh, I would rather the world end now than watch another second of her awful singing and dancing," Rita moaned.

"I can hear you, Rita!" snapped Jo. "Besides, I am not singing and dancing. I am opening the portal to the magic realm."

"The magic realm?" said Hamton.

"The very place where the magic came from and my people along with it," Jo explained.

Then the writing lit up and the stone started to spin and went further down. Jo smiled at the hole as purple reflected on her face. Then she clicked her fingers and the bubble popped.

"Hamton, the orbs," Jo requested.

Hamton got the bag out.

"Don't do it, Hamton," said Rita, putting her paw on his shoulder.

"What choice do we have?" asked Hamton.

"We could fight," said Runt. Then he jumped to her.

"Runt, NO!" shouted Rita. Then she turned to charge at Jo who was aiming her finger at him.

Runt saw a purple light coming at him but then it was stopped. He saw a fried up cat landing next to him. "Rita!" he cried. He ran and sniffed the poor cat. "Come on, Rita. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Rita groaned. "I'm sorry, Runt. I – I – I l – love – "

Then her eyes closed down. Her best friend sadly lied down and whined for me.

"Do you want more of that happening, Hamton?" Jo snapped at her pig prisoner.

"N – n – No!" Hamton stammered.

"So give me the orbs!"

Hamton chucked the sack to the evil queen. She dropped the three orbs into the magical pool. Purple flames shot up as Jo laughed out of control.

Hamton ran to Runt who was still with the struck-down Rita. "Come on, guys," said Hamton, as he helped Rita onto Runt's back. "We've done what we've been asked and now's our chance to go."  
He and Runt started tip-toeing as quiet as they could. They kept on walking and yet it didn't seem like they were getting far at all. They looked down to see that they were walking… on thin air! They turned around to see, without even looking at them, Jo was pointing at them. Then she wriggled her finger to come over and so the prisoners did.

"We're not finished yet, Hamton," said Jo. "We only have one more task for you to do: Just step in the Pool of Magic here and the job will be done."

"But I thought I did my part," said Hamton.

"What? Those orbs?" Jo chuckled. "No, no, no. Your position is more important than that. Let's say this pool is a case and the orbs are the keys and you are the shiniest jewel in the heart of the case."

Hamton knew that was not motivating at all. As he looked into the Pool, he looked uncomfortable as it saw the pool spinning around with electricity spinning around. He knew he would die if he jumped but on the other hoof if he didn't do so, Jo would only push him in. And there was no one around to save him. Rita was knocked out, Runt was mourning her and Hamton saw that his friends were too busy to come to save him.

"You have one second left before I push you in," Jo warned.

The brave pig gulped, closed his eyes and jumped. As he fell down, he prepared himself for the worst. He didn't even bother opening his eyes to check how far he was getting closer to his death. Then he felt like he was being lifted up. He opened his eyes and saw that he _was_.

He was flying, thanks to Iron Pig. "Jane!"

"_You're okay_, _Hamton_," said Iron Pig. "_We'll just_ – "

BOOM!

Hamton fell to the ground. He saw the iron suit pieces floating down.

"What do you think now, Hamton?" asked Jo. "Now, you can't – Wait a minute." She went over to the fired iron pieces and sneered. "There isn't a body in there at all!"

She quickly turned around to see someone tending to Rita with Runt and Hamton next to her.

"Let me guess," Jo said. "You sent your iron suit to distract me so you could climb up. Is that right, Brendian?"

Rond got on her hoofs and ran to confront the evil queen. "This has gone far enough, Jo. Or should I say, 'Queen Boffery'?"

"'Your Majesty' will suffice," said Jo. "Or 'Your Grace'."

"Doesn't matter," said Rond, as she drew out her samurai sword. "Because I'm going to end this even if it kills me."

"You're half right," said Jo. "And you know which part I'm talking about." She reached her hands out and small metal pikes. Then the pikes turned purple and they evolved into a thin, long, steel swords.

Jo and Rond gave each other a hard stare at each other. Then both of their minds were taken over by a flashback. They were both remembering the time when they were sunbathing on tubes on the duck pond on the farm.

"Where do you think the ducks are?" asked Brendian.

"Probably flew to the south for the winter," said Jo.

"In the middle of July?" said Brendian.

"I don't know, then," said Jo. "I'm not a genius."

"But you are a very good friend," said Brendian.

"And you are the closest thing I have to a sister," said Jo. "Even more than my step sisters."

"Speaking of which…" Brendian reached for under the tube and brought something out. She chucked it to Jo.

Jo gasped happily. "I love it!" It was a crystal made bracelet with the word 'sister' on them. "And…"

Brendian caught her friend's gift and studied it. It was a golden bracelet with the word 'sister' on it. "I love it!"

They wanted to hug each other, but the tubes made it difficult.

"Perhaps we should…" said Jo.

"Yeah," Brendian agreed.

They started to hold hand and hoof and smiled together.

"As long as we're together," said Brendian, "I'm happy."

"Me too."

Back in the present, Jo quickly opened her eyes and shook her head. Then she charged for Rond and both swords clashed together.


	19. How to End Magic with Magic

Tar Machine was struggling to fight off the Burnt Peas. He was running out of what he had left. "_How much do we have left, J.A.N.Y.I.S._?" he asked.

"_We only have two options left, sir_," J.A.N.Y.I.S. replied.

"_Well_, _what are they_?"

"_You can either use the arm pits_," J.A.N.Y.I.S. suggested.

"_Well, they're worth a shot_," said Tar Machine.

"_Stretch your arms out_," J.A.N.Y.I.S. ordered.

Tar Machine did so. "_What happens now_?"

He wished he never asked. He saw liquid came from the suit parts where his arm pits were. It stopped the monsters and made them hold their noses to their disgusting smell.

"_Thanks, J.A.N.Y.I.S_!" moaned Tar Machine. "_Now everyone will think I have leaky arm pits_!"

Then the armpits stopped 'leaking'. The monsters ran around the smelly puddle and charged again for Tar Machine.

"_What was the second option_?" asked Tar Machine.

"_Run_!" yelled J.A.N.Y.I.S.

"_I like that one much better_!" Tar Machine started to run, but the monsters were faster and they caught him. As they were about to put him apart, an even smellier smell caught their noses and made them drop Tar Machine.

He looked ahead to see Fifi, wearing Princess Anna's coronation dress, was spraying odour at the monsters. They ran away.

"Merci, _Fifi_," said Tar Machine.

"_Mon plaisir_," said Fifi.

Then evil laughter made them turn to face Monty and his robots.

"You smelly losers are going to get cleaned up!" Monty roared with laughter. Then he turned to his robots. "Get them!"

The robots charged for Tar Machine and Fifi, but then they were greeted by flying arrows. And then they fell to pieces. Behind the rubble was Yakko Warner in an Aragorn outfit and carrying a sword like Anduril , followed by his younger brother Wakko in a Gimli outfit carrying an axe.

"That was easier than I thought," said Yakko. Then he saw his little sister Dot in a Legolas outfit carrying a tiny bow joining them. "Nice firing, sis."

"Thanks," said Dot. "I've been practising."

"_For how long_?" asked Tar Machine, who caught the trying-to-flee Monty.

"About two minutes," replied Dot.

More laughter made them face the Perfectos.

"Well, let's see how long you last against us," said Roddy. Then he and the Perfectos charged for them.

Yakko readied his sword, Wakko threw his axe at the Perfectos but one of the enemies' shield deflected it back barely missing the thrower and Dot quickly realised that she was out of arrows.

Shirley quickly appeared. "Quick, Fifi, like, give me some ice cubes or some junk!" she ordered.

Fifi poured a whole tray of ice cubes into Shirley's beak. Then the magical loon fired blue lighting on herself and soon she was wearing Queen Elsa's blue dress. Even her hair had a single hair braid like Elsa's.

"Oh, nice show," said Ruby. "But you're not going to freeze us, are you?"

"I bet she can't even do so," said Margot.

But she and the Perfectos lost the bet. Shirley used ice powers to freeze the Perfectos, sparing only their heads.

"Let me go, you overweight metal monster!" Monty yelled at Tar Machine.

"As you wish." The superhero let go and the spoiled brat ran for it, but he didn't get far, thanks to Shirley.

"Very exciting games," said Snarls, as she, Odd-Blob and Goldfeather approached the heroes. "But now it's time for some serious work."

Shirley stretched her wings out but nothing came out. "Fifi, like, more ice cubes."

"There are none left!" Fifi exclaimed. She turned around and aimed her tail at the three villains. They stopped and waited for Fifi's action but nothing happened.

"Lost your sense of smell, have you, Fifi?" Snarls called. Then she turned to her friends. "Let's go!"

The Tough Girls ran for the heroes, but soon they were lifted up and going over them. They looked up to see Babs in Plucky's body wearing a Harry Potter glasses and scar on the forehead on one broom, followed by Buster in Babs's body on a broom wearing a Hermione Granger wing and Plucky in Buster's body wearing a Ron Weasley wig on a flying broom. All of them were wearing Hogwarts jackets.

"_D__eiectio __inordinatio_!" screamed Plucky.

The Tough Girls were thrown the ground and they started to groan, holding their stomachs.

"What spell did you give them, Plucky?" asked Buster.

"That was Latin for 'diarrhea disorder'," said Plucky.

The three of them laughed.

"Do you know anything else in Latin?" teased Babs.

"Yeah, more than you know," said Plucky.

"Like what?"

"Well, um, like – " Plucky looked like he was trying to think. He looked at Buster and Babs were looking like he was boasting about something he never even knew off as usual.

"_Lepus __es __seducta __hyacintho __scit nihil_," said Babs.

"In English, Babs?" asked Buster.

"She said, 'I'm a silly blue rabbit who knows nothing'," translated Plucky. Then he realised what he said.

"See?" Babs laughed. "You don't even know what you're saying."

"You know, Plucky," Buster said, as he laughed with Babs, "Babs is doing you better than you in your own body."

"Oh, ha, ha!" moaned Plucky. "When I get back in my own body, I will – "

Then rumbling made them fall off the brooms and landed on the heavy ice with the others. They looked ahead to see a purple eruption was coming from the top of Penon de Ifach.

"_J.A.N.Y.I.S._, _let's go in for a closer look_," ordered Tar Machine.

"_Oh, how much closer_?" asked J.A.N.Y.I.S. "_You want to see underneath what they're wearing_?

"_Oh, very funny_," muttered Tar Machine. "_Now, come on_! _Be serious_!"

Inside the machine, Fighter waited for J.A.N.Y.I.S. to screen Rond and Jo still fighting near the eruption.

* * *

"You see, Brendian," said Jo, as she held the pig down the ground with her foot, "there is no stopping my powers now."

She started kicking Rond over to the pool, but the pig started to laugh.

Jo stopped kicking her. "What is so funny?"

"You never even asked me how I know about your magic," said Rond.

"And what do you know that I don't?" asked Jo.

"Did you know your magic can be end with a hint of love?" asked Rond.

"A hint of love?" Jo scoffed. "Since I never had a proper boyfriend, true love won't stop anything now."

"Who says it's true love?" Rond took her 'sister' bracelet off and show it to Jo.

Jo gasped.

"Oh, now you're interested in me again?" said Rond.

"No, don't – No!" But Jo's begging didn't stop Rond from dropping her 'sister' bracelet into the pool.

"NOOOOO!" Jo dropped to her knees and watched the bracelet fall deeper and deeper.

"Sorry, Jo aka Queen Boffery," said Rond, as she went to Hamton and Runt. "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings," said Jo. Then she turned and aimed her arm at the heroes. "No feelings at all."

Rond pushed Runt and the still unconscious Rita over. Then she quickly grabbed Hamton's hoof and jumped down, but they both got hit on the back of the head by a purple wave.

Jo smiled as she put her arm down. Then she felt the ground beneath her was unbalanced. She looked down to see below her feet the stones were falling into the Pool. She tried to run and but it was too late and she lost complete balance.

* * *

Back on the Calpe Sea, all the heroes could do was watch the purple light vanish and hear Jo's screaming getting quieter.

"Look, they're falling!" Dot cried, pointing to the falling Rond and her friends.

"_Sir_," said J.A.N.Y.I.S. "_Thrusters are back online_."

"_About time_!" Tar Machine flew off.

The rest of the heroes were left with the Burnt Peas. As they were approaching them -

CRACK!

"_Sacred Blue_!" cried Fifi. "The Ice! It is starting to crack!"

"Everyone, get to the beach, now!" ordered Babs.

Everyone started to run. Everyone except the Burnt Peas who fell into the warm sea and melted.


	20. PEELED's New Spies and Allies

Everyone reached the beach just before the ice on the Calpe Sea completely melted. All the P.E.E.L.E.D. spies in iron suits landed and took their helmets off. They had the all the weird wolves and the bothers in manacles and the dragons were pinned down with heavy giant metal nets.

"What about the other bad guys?" asked Babs.

"I don't think they'll be bothering us for a while, Babsie," said Buster, pointing to the sea.

He and Babs laughed as they saw the Perfectos, Monty and Elmyra still trapped in ice.

"_Nice to see you guys back in your own bodies_," said Tar Machine. As he landed, his helmet was taken off automatically and Runt jumped off from his back.

The bunnies saw that they were back into their own bodies. They delightfully hugged each other. Then they saw Plucky kissing his own feathers.

"I'm me again!" the proud duck cried. "I'm me! Hey, Shirley, I'm me again!" He leaned into her.

"Like, you certainly are!" his girlfriend muttered, as she pushed him away.

"Does this mean the magic is over?" Babs asked Fighter.

"Yes, but that's not the only thing that's over." Fighter lowered the bodies of Hamton, Rita and Rond. Runt dropped off from his back.

Everyone gasped.

CIC pushed through them. "Everyone, back away!" Then she faced the casualties. "What do you think, In-G?"

In-G felt the necks. "I can't make out. J.A.N.Y.I.S., what happened?"

"_They are unconscious due to Queen Boffrey's magic hitting them on the head_," J.A.N.Y.I.S. explained. "_I don't know how to awaken them_."

Everyone's face fell down as they gave up hope due to the face no one knew any better than J.A.N.Y.I.S. how to wake the casualties.

Runt went to Rita. "Oh, Rita," he said. "You were a good dog. A very smart and kind dog. The best dog I've ever known. Yeah, definitely, the best." A tear poured down his cheek as he gave her a gentle lick on her cheek.

All of Hamton's friends went to their porker pal.

"Oh, Hamton," sobbed Babs. "You were a really wonderful friend."

"Our porker pal," sobbed Buster. "There will never be another like you."

"Like, he is at peace in the next world," Shirley sobbed.

"You were a good friend," said Plucky. "There. I said it. Can we go now?"

"Is that all you want to say, Plucky?" asked Babs.

"Well, I don't know what else to say," Plucky said.

"About saying, 'You were my best friend and I'll miss you a lot'?" suggested Buster.

"You're not making yourself look good, you know!" Babs told him.

As Plucky argued with everyone, Fifi lowered herself next to Hamton and put her hands on his.

"Oh, Hamton," she sobbed. "I never meant to take you for granted. I am, how do you say, touched by all you have been for me. I promise, as long as I breathe, I will never forget you." Then she leaned in and kissed her on his forehead before she sobbed away.

All the P.E.E.L.E.D. agents gathered around Rond and praised her for all the actions she did. Even Mersei said something like, "You were a very good spy, Rond. One of the best."

Then Mr. Snuffensmiff flew to Rond. "Oh, Jane. So much you had to go through because of your past life. If only you let me know more about you, I could have helped you. Then I could've asked you out for a date." Then he kissed her on the lips.

"Come on," CIC sighed. "Let's get the spades for burying."

Then everyone turned around to walk away.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother."

Everyone turned around to face the casualties… who were on their feet!

"I don't recall the MI20 having the rights to bury the living," said Rond.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes.

"It must be a trick," said Mersei.

"I think they're stand-in extras," said Dot Warner.

Hannah scoffed and flew over to Rond. She landed on the metal piece of her left arm.

"Jane, is that you?" she asked.

"The one and only Jane Rond. And Brendian Cannister. And Iron Pig."

"Are you still the same pig who just saved the world from Queen Boffrey?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Rond, "but I'm still the same pig who found you homeless on the Grand Canyon without your family and introduced to your stepmother."

"Oh, Jane, it is you!" Hannah just had to hug the pig, even though she did burn her neck, but the pig didn't mind.

"They're alive and real!" Hannah told everyone.

Everyone cheered, gathered around and congratulated them.

"Attention!" called CIC, clapping her wings. "You four, front and centre!"

Rond, Hamton, Rita and Runt pushed through the crowd and approached the Commander in Chief.

She gave them each a pair of sunglasses and told them to put them on. Then they saw that everyone was putting on sunglasses except the Tiny Toons and Animaniacs.

"Everyone, look at this, please," said CIC, holding up a little metal rectangle thing with a red light. It flashed.

The P.E.E.L.E.D. agents took their sunglasses off but the Tiny Toons and Animaniacs were frozen stiff.

"What did you do to our friends?" Rita demanded.

"Oh, don't worry," said In-G. "They've forgotten everything after your Oscar ceremony with Steven Spielberg. They have no memory of the war with Queen Boffery whatsoever." She pointed to the metal things. "These are mind erasers."

"You mean like the neutralizers from _Men in Black_?" asked Hamton.

In-G nodded.

"But why did you do it?" asked Runt.

"Because this doesn't concern them as much as you," said CIC.

"What do you mean, Chief?" asked Rond.

"Well, as you know, it _is_ good to see you guys alive," said CIC. "But I assume you also know that you broke every rule in the book."

"I didn't know," protested Hamton.

"We weren't even given a book let alone the rules," said Rita.

"Look, whatever you want to do, CIC," said Rond, "do it to me, but don't punish those three. It was my decision alone."

"Nice of you to finally confess, Rond," said CIC. "And for doing that…"

"Well, since I confess, I hope it will be small."

"No, Rond, this will very big."

Rond closed her eyes and gulped.

"I'm now advancing you to senior agent."

Rond opened her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "Say that again?"

"Don't push it," CIC chuckled. It was the first time Rond or anyone at P.E.E.L.E.D. seen she had any sense of humour in her at all.

Then she moved on the others. "And, as for you three…"

Hamton, Rita and Runt gulped.

"You are not only P.E.E.L.E.D. agents, but senior agents, too!"

The three gasped happily.

CIC put a gold and green star on Hamton's overall. "P.E.E.L.E.D. Agent Hamton J. Pig, you also have earned the codename PW8. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Hamton, shaking CIC's wing.

Then she moved onto Rita. "P.E.E.L.E.D. Agent Rita, you have earned the codename Furry One." She put a blue collar on around Rita's neck. She saw the golden tag on with her new codename. She was impressed.

Then CIC moved to Runt. "P.E.E.L.E.D. Agent Runt, you have earned the codename Furry Two." The happy-go-lucky dog was so excited when she put his new green collar around him. He gave her a lick.

"You're welcome," said CIC.

"And the good news is," Rond said, "Hamton, you can be a star and a spy and lead a double life. That's something your bunny co-stars don't do. And, Rita, Runt, you can still go wherever you like in the world but now that you are spies, you can always could come home to P.E.E.L.E.D."

Hamton, Rita and Runt liked every bit of what Rond said.

"Excuse me," said Fighter.

"Yes, Jelix?" asked Rond.

"I've been talking to my friends from Bestorush and we've both agreed that if you guys let us go, not only will we promise not to antagonise you guys anymore, but we will also offer your support and help."

The P.E.E.L.E.D. agents pondered this.

"As the first president in the history of Bestorush," went on Fighter, "I will promise you that that law will never be changed."

"President?" said Rond. "What is the other party?"

"The slavery-under-Queen-Boffrey's-rule party," replied Fighter.

"Okay, after thirty seconds of gathering all the evidence and so much thinking," said CIC, "I accept your offer." She and Fighter shook on it. Then she turned to her spies. "Release his people."

Soon the inhabitants of Bestorush were freed.

"Do you want your suit back?" asked Fighter.

"Keep it," said Rond. "As both for emergencies and a souvenir."

"Oh, thanks," said Fighter.

"I'm going to miss you," said Rond.

"Me, too," said Fighter. "But you can always come and visit me whenever you like. I will build a hotel for guests like you and – "

"Mr. President," called one of the dragons.

"What!"

"We need to go." He pointed to the Tiny Toons and Animaniacs who were starting to groan and move.

"I like that," said Rond. "And I will come to see you."

They hugged each other and Rond even kissed his on his furry cheek.

Then Fighter wished Hamton, Rita and Runt the best before he got on the dragon and flew off with the rest. Rond and her friends waved to them until they were rudely interrupted by Plucky.

"Hey! Where are we?" he demanded. "Why are we lost on this inhabitant island?"

"Oh, cut your moaning, Plucky," said Babs. "We're somewhere in Spain."

"But what for?" asked Buster.

Rond approached them. "You guys are here to celebrate the release of your new cartoon in Spain."

"What cartoon?" asked Wakko.

"_Divas Are Terrible Role Models_, starring all of you guys with Anna Wintour," replied Rond. "And to celebrate your hard work and success…"


	21. Partyin' on Calpe Beach

BANG!

Fireworks, party music and moonlight had taken over Calpe Beach. The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and P.E.E.L.E.D. spies and staff were celebrating.

Hamton, wearing white trousers and a colourful beach shirt, was heading over to the buffet, but he was pulled aside.

"Don't wait in the long queue," said Mersei. "Now that you're a senior agent, you can have some of my awesome food." She put something from her plate onto his.

"A cheeseburger, hmm," said Hamton. "Thanks."

"Here, Hammy," said Slimy. "A way of saying congratulations." He put something from his plate onto Hamton.

"Fruit and vegetables!" snapped Mersei. "Come on, Slimy! Is that the best you can do for a cool pig?"

"Even cool pigs never forget to have our five a day," said Hamton.

Then the rest of her friends gather around her and offered Hamton lots of food. Then his plate was snatched by Rond.

"Jane, what do you think you're doing?" asked Mersei.

"Giving him something better than all the food he could eat," replied Rond.

"What?" Hamton asked.

He got his answer when Rond turned him around and pointed. Hamton saw Fifi La Fume wearing a sparkling green sleeveless dress sitting on the rock and crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong with Fifi?" asked Hamton.

"No one seems to want to be with her tonight," said Rond. "But someone can fix that."

"Who?" Then he choked after breath spray was fired into his mouth. "Me? But what if she – "

"Is asking the girl of your dreams out more risky than all the dangers we've faced the last few days?" asked Rond.

Hamton couldn't answer. Rond just laughed and gently pushed forward.

Hamton gulped and made his way to Fifi.

"Uh, Fifi?" he called.

"_Oui_?" said Fifi.

"Is anyone with you tonight?" asked Hamton.

"_Non_," sobbed Fifi. "No one has asked me."

Hamton gulped and put a brave face on. "Well, I don't know if you'd like to… spend the night… with me."

Fifi stopped crying, stood up but didn't turn around to face him. Hamton gave up and turned around. Then something landed on his back. He turned around. It was Fifi! It was exactly like the time he asked her out to the junior prom at Acme Loo.

She hugged him, tail included and kissed him. Then she stopped and jumped down. "I accept!" She felt her head.

"What's wrong, Fifi?" asked Hamton.

"I just have this thought in my head and it is making me want to tell you something," said Fifi, as she held his hands. "I am under this impression that you believe I just take advantage of you when I feel lonely or I get rejected by one of my boyfriends. But I do not. Every time I spend with you, I treasure them."

"And I treasure every time I spend with you," said Hamton. "If I'm being honest, you do smell a bit and sometimes I do feel like we don't spend enough time together, but you are the most beautiful, kindest and loveliest person I have ever met in my life. Being with you for a minute means more to me than all the food I can eat, all the money I can have and all the fans I can have. I love you the way you are and I don't want you to change – not one little bit."

"_Merci_, Hamton," said Fifi, with happy tears starting to pour out of her eyes. "And, to tell you the truth, you are not the most attractive person I have ever date or the coolest person in the world. But what I love about you is that you are always honest and smart. More importantly, you make me laugh, you make me feel happy and, most of all, you are the best person in the world who lets me be myself."

"Thanks, Fifi," smiled Hamton.

"I also want you to know," said Fifi, "that no matter what happens to us, even if you are not my true love, you shall always be my friend and I will always be a part of your life as you will always be a part of mine." And she kissed her favourite boyfriend once before they went off together.

"Well, that's sorted out," said Mersei. Then she saw her twin brother crying. "What's your problem?"

"It's so beautiful," Slimy sobbed happily.

Rond laughed. "Check out Plucky and Shirley."

Her new friends saw Plucky who was holding a floating Shirley. "Come on, Shirl. Just one kiss and dance for the bravest duck in the world."

"Get modest, Plucky! You know you didn't do much!" Then Shirley's aura got out a sledgehammer and slammed Plucky into the sand. Then the magical loon floated away.

Rond and her friends laughed.

"Hey, check out the bunnies," cried their sparrow friend.

Buster in Hawaiian shirt was glazing at the starry night. Then he felt his arms were full and heavy.

"Isn't it beautiful, Buster?" Babs said. She was wearing a sparkling orange dress.

"It certainly is, Babs," said Buster, straining to hold his best friend's weight. "But not as beautiful as you."  
Babs was awestruck.

"Now can I put you down?" asked Buster. "Now I've given you a compliment." But he fell into the sand, still holding Babs.

"Isn't he strong?" his girlfriend smiled.

Rond and her friends laughed, too. Then Mersei point to Rita and Runt.

"What shall we do now, Rita, huh?" Runt panted happily.

"Why don't we just take advantage of seeing this beautiful night sky?" Rita suggested.

"Oh, okay," said Runt. "Hey, Rita, why did you sacrifice your life for me?"

"Because no matter how much you irritate me or hurt me," said Rita, "I can't seem to live without you. Besides, _I'd believe in anything, were it not for you_," she sang. "_Showing me by just existing, only this is true. I love you. I love you_." She kissed him. "_Without question, I love you_."

"And I love you, too, Rita," said Runt, licking her like mad.

"Dogs, go figure," Rita muttered.

Then Rond saw Mr. Snuffensniff looking lonely too. "I'll check you guys later," she told her friends as she walked away.

"Hey, Snuffy," she said. "Are you feeling lonely tonight?"  
Snuffensniff gulped. "Uh, yeah, well, that is – "

"Say no more," said Rond. She clicked her fingers and she was suit up into her iron suit, excluding her helmet. "Shall we take a flight?"

"I thought you never asked," said Suffensniff.

Rond took his wing and they flew up into the night sky.

"This is so beautiful," said Rond. "The moonlight, the peace and quiet and most of all, you."

"You flatter me, Jane," Snuffensniff laughed.

Jane Rond laughed with him. Then they leaned in to kiss.

Down below, Mersei was watching them. Seeing everyone with a partner was making her jealous. She looked around to ask if someone would like to be with her tonight but she only found that her friends had vanished with another partner. Even her twin brother was dancing with a Bother!

"Will no one want to spend time with me, the Head Girl at P.E.E.L.E.D.?" Mersei moaned.

"I will."

Mersei turned around and saw a tiny dragon flapping next to her. She looked around hoping for someone else, but there weren't. So she decided to give this dragon a chance. A very wild and exhausting chance. . They past Bugs and Lola Bunny who were dancing on the beach.

"Well, folks, I hope you like this parody story," Bugs said to the audience. "See you next time."

"Bugs, where's Daffy?" asked Lola.

Then they heard screaming.

"He's got a date with a crab."

They turned to see Daffy hoping up and down with a crab dangling on his foot. They laughed and remused dancing with the others.

THE END

* * *

_Cast List_

**Freema Agyeman (**_Doctor Who, Torchwood, The Carrie Dairies_)as **Jane Rond**/**Brendian Cannister**/**Iron Pig** (A parody of James Bond, Iron Man/Tony Stark and Tyrion Lannister and Arya Stark (_Game of Thrones_)).

**Jennifer Lawrence** (_The Hunger Games, X-Men, Silver Linings Playbook, American Hustle_) as **Joanna Bayboy**/**Queen Boffrey** (A parody of Alec Trevelyan (_Goldeneye_), King Joffrey and Theon Greyjog (_Game of Thrones_), Loki (Marvel Comics) and is an evil version of Daenerys Targaryen (_Game of Thrones_) and Elsa the Snow Queen (_Frozen)_.

**Ashley Greene **(_Twilight_, _LOL_)as **Snarls** (A parody of Jaws)

**Demi Moore **(_Valentine's Day, The Lorax _and _The Giver_) as **Goldfeather **(A parody of Goldfeather)

**Taylor Swift** (_Camp Rock, Sonny with a Chance _and _Glee_) as **Odd-Blob** (A parody of Odd-Job)

_Tiny Toons_

**Hamton J. Pig**

**Buster Bunny**

**Babs Bunny**

**Plucky Duck**

**Fifi La Fume**

**Shirley the Loon**

**Elmyra Duff**

**Montana Max**

**Gogo Dodo**

**Calamity Coyote**

**Li'l Beeper**

**Dizzy Devil**

**Li'l Sneezer**

**Sweetie Bird**

**Fowlmouth **

**Concord Condor **

**Mary Melody**

_Perfecto Prep_

**Roderick Rat**

**Rhubella Rat**

**Danforth Drake**

**Margot Mallard**

**Other Perfecto Students**

_Animaniacs_

**Rita**

**Runt**

**Yakko Warner**

**Wakko Warner**

**Dot Warner**

**Dr. Scratchansniff**

**Hello Nurse**

**Thaddus Plotz**

**Ralph T. Guard**

**Pinky**

**The Brain**

**Slappy Squirrel**

**Skippy Squirrel**

**Buttons **

**Mindy**

**Katie Ka-Boom**

**The Goodfeathers:**

**Squit**

**Bobby **

**Pesto**

**Minerva Mink**

_Looney Tunes_

**Bugs Bunny**

**Daffy Duck**

**Lola Bunny**

_Other Characters_

**Miranda Hart** (_Miranda, Call the Midwife_) as **J.A.N.Y.I.S. **(Just A Nervous Yet Intelligent System) (A parody of Iron Man's J.A.R.V.I.S.)

**Emily Blunt** (_The Devil Wears Prada, Into the Woods_) as **CIC **(Short for 'Commander in Chief) (A parody of M from James Bond)

**Penelope Wilton **(_Downtown Abbey, Doctor Who_) as **IN-G **(Short for 'Ingenious') (A parody of Q from James Bond)

**Lily James** (_Fast Girls, Downtown Abbey, Cinderella_) as **Mersei Tannister** (A parody of Cersei Lannister (_Game of Thrones_))

**Rupert Grint** (_Harry Potter_) as **Slimy Tannister** (A parody of Jamie Lannister (_Game of Thrones_))

**James Corden **(_Gavin and Stacey, Into the Woods_) as **Jelix Fighter**/**Tar Machine** (A parody of Felix Lieter from James Bond, War Machine from Iron and the Others from _Game of Thrones_).

**Tom Hiddleson **(_Thor_, _War Horse_) as **Mr. Snuffensniff** (A parody of Miss Moneypenny from James Bond).

**Ariel Winter **(_Morden Family_, _Sofia the First, Mr. Sherman and Peabody_) as **Hannah** (a parody of Anna from _Frozen_).

**Russell Brand **(_Forgetting Sarah Marhall, Get Him To The Greek, Despicable Me_)as **Dean Paulson **(A parody of Agent Phil Coulson from Marvel).

**Sean Combs** (_Monster's Ball_, _Get Him to the Greek_) as **Fluffy Daddy**

_Other Parodies_

**The Perfecto Princesses **are parodies of the** Disney Princesses**, including:

Perfecto Snow White

Perfecto Cinderella

Perfecto Aurora

Perfecto Ariel

Perfecto Belle

Perfecto Jasmine

Perfecto Pocahontas

Perfecto Mulan

Perfecto Tiana

Perfecto Rapunzel

Perfecto Merida

Perfecto Sofia

**P.E.E.L.E.D./MI20 **is a parody of S.H.I.E.L.D. and MI6

The** Weird Wolves**, the **Dragons**, the **Bothers** and the inhabitants of Bestorush are parodies of the inhabitants of Westeros from _Game of Thrones_.

**The Burnt Peas** are parodies of Marshmallow from _Frozen_.

**Mountain Man** and **Ben** are parodies of Kristoff and Sven from _Frozen_.

**Cameos **

J.J. Abrams

Christopher Nolan

Steven Spielberg

Quentin Tarantino

**Credits**

Written by **Bobby South**

_Tiny Toons_ and _Animanics_ created and produced by **Steven Spielberg**, **Tom Ruegger** and **Jean McCardy**.

Some material based on James Bond created by **Ian Fleming**.

Some material based on Iron Man and Marvel created by **Stan Lee** and **others**.

Some material based on _Game of Thrones_ created by **David Benioff** and **D. B. Weiss**, based on _A Song of Fire and Ice_ from **George R. R. Martin**.

Some material based on _Frozen_, written by **Jennifer Lee**, inspired by the _Snow Queen_ by **Hans Christian Anderson**.


	22. After Credits Chapter

"All right, Pinky," said the Brain. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Uh, I think so, Brain," said his friend, Pinky. "But how will we name all of the mutation monsters?"

"No!" snapped Brain, whacking him with a pencil. "Once we add this nuclear power plant to our collection, we will finally be able to take over the world by running all the nuclear power plants!"

The lab mice were outside the ACME Nuclear Plant. It was one of the world's biggest power plants and it had thousands of employees hustling and bustling.

"Narf, so how exactly are we going to get in the Plant, Brain?" asked Pinky. "Dressed up like a flower?"

Brain grinded his teeth. "No! How could we possibly get in by – " Then he stopped and reconsidered Pinky's suggestion. "On second thoughts – "

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Enter!"

The door opened and a large glass vase of red roses slid to the CEO's desk. She picked it up. It read, 'To my loveliest and hard working wife.' "Pity I don't have a husband."

The vase was put on the desk. Then Brain and Pinky shot up from the roses and approached the CEO.

"Excuse me, Miss – " Brain looked down to see the golden name plate which said 'Miss Jane Rond, CEO of ACME Nuclear.' "Miss Rond, I come with a proposition for you."

The chair spun around and Jane Rond turned around to see. "I have something better for you, Mr. Brain."

Then out of the windows and doors and cupboards came Iron Suits aiming for the lab mice. They were picked up by a purple and white one.

Rond stood up from her chair. "By the authority of P.E.E.L.E.D., I have here a warrant for your arrests, both of you. But, first, you will sign an order that return all the world's nuclear power plants to their rightful owners."

"Never!" screamed Brain. "Go ahead, do whatever you want to do to us. I will never surrender."

"Well, how can you rule the world when you're dead?" asked Rond.

"What?"

A green and white Iron Suit approached the mice and aimed at their heads very closely. The mice were getting very hot from the heat coming from the suit's hands and the orange light was getting brighter. A sound was activated and –

"STOP!" yelled Brain. "I'll sign the order!"

The green and white suit lowered its weapons and the purple and white one gave Brain enough room to use a pen to sign the order.

"Thank you for your cooperation," said Rond. Then she nodded the purple and white suit who took the lab mice away.

After she got in her red and gold suit, Rond went to unopened cupboard and opened it. Out came the true CEO of the Nuclear Plant.

"_Thank you for your cooperation_," said Iron Pig. "_This plant is still in your hands_."

"_Thank you, too_," said the CEO. "_This world is indebted to you, Iron Pig_."

"_Twice_," Iron Pig whispered. "_Well, I'd better go_."

Then she jumped out of the window and flew off.

"_PW7 to Base_," said Iron Pig. "_Nuclear Power Plant mission accomplished. Have the two criminals responsible and is heading back with them._"

"_Base to PW7_," said CIC. "_Well done. See you soon_."

"_Remember, kids_," said Iron Pig. "_Try adjusting to solar, wind, geothermal and biofuel energy. I know they're not reliable, but being dependant on fossil fuels and nuclear won't do you or the world any favors. See you guys later_."

Then she flew off into the sunset.


End file.
